Operacion Shields
by Usagich
Summary: Serena tenía un futuro prometedor, pero su carácter anarquista y volátil la llevó a la mala vida: se convirtió en hacker informático. Llevaba una vida pacífica y solitaria, hasta que un buen día el teniente Shields se presentó en su apartamento dispuesto a exigirle colaboración en un caso de gran trascendencia. Pronto se darán cuenta que hay mas que tensión sexual entre ambos.
1. Serena Tsukino

Era una de las calles más peligrosas del condado. La zona era denominada como Ganstang Zero, es decir, el epicentro de las pandillas guerrilleras. Pero a ella no le importó. Todo lo que deseaba cuando se mudó de Arizona, era encontrar un sitio donde fuese una forastera. Y lo encontró, aunque más rápido de lo que creía. Todavía lo recordaba a la perfección. Un hombre de traje y sombrero de copa, dejó caer una tarjeta de visita con el número de un tal Bill, mientras ella tomaba un café en un restaurante de la zona. El hombre ofrecía un ático amueblado para alquilar, por un módico precio.

En cuanto Serena visitó la zona, comprendió los motivos de aquel misterioso hombre para alquilar ese piso tan grande, a un precio tan asequible. Ella debía ser la única blanca de ese barrio. Las pandillas de negros agolpados en sus coches tuneados, la miraban con recelo el día que ella llegó con el camión de la mudanza. Bueno, más bien, con el coche de alquiler. Fue todo lo que necesitó para trasladarse. No tenía muchos recuerdos de Arizona, porque se dijo así misma que construiría los nuevos, en aquella solitaria zona.

Cuando el casero la vio, lo primero que le pregunto era que como una chica con ese aspecto tan delicado, había decidido mudarse a una zona tan conflictiva, a lo que Serena había contestado con un escueto: "Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada".

En realidad, Serena era una amante del peligro. Es por eso que se había desviado del camino usual que podría llevar cualquier Ingeniero Informático. Porque Serena era ingeniera, y de las mejores. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, habían encontrado trabajos basura en Burger King y derivados, pero solo unos pocos, los mejores, habían llegado incluso a técnicos en Apple y Windows. El día que se licenció, su profesor de Programación II, le explicó que había una beca disponible para ella, en IBM, cómo técnica de montaje de Placa Base. Pero ella no estaba interesada en nada que requiriese pasarse 14 horas al día sentada frente al escritorio, sin nada más emocionante que hacer, que decidir qué tipo de material utilizar para soldar los chips electrónicos.

Ella quería riesgo. Es por ello que comenzó a hacer pequeños trabajos como freelance. Empezó con lo típico: limpieza de disco duro, instalación de antivirus…Pero pronto descubrió que podía ganar mucho dinero de manera rápida y fácil si conseguía ser una hacker lo suficientemente buena, como para hacerse un nombre en la red y a la vez, no despertar las sospechas del FBI.

Y ahí estaba el riesgo. Meterse en el ordenador de otra persona, mejor dicho, en el sistema de otro sin su consentimiento, atenta gravemente contra la intimidad y constituye un delito federal. Es por eso que últimamente el FBI se había concentrado de manera masiva en seguir sus pasos.

En definitiva, Serena era la clara expresión de una persona anárquica, a la que no le gustaba ni un pelo las normas o los convencionalismos sociales.

**Shields, te llaman** – gritó Andrew señalando el teléfono desde la mesa de su minúsculo cubículo.

**Recibido **– respondió el joven moreno, levantando el teléfono. **Shields.**

**Darien, soy yo. Estamos en problemas. Más vale que muevas el culo hasta aquí **– masculló el Teniente Kou al otro lado de la línea.

Darien Shields. Así es como se llamaba el oficial especializado en delitos informáticos, de la oficina de Ciberdelitos de Seattle. Darien Shields era un tipo grande. Era mucho más alto que cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo, con un cabello oscuro y lacio que caía de manera rebelde bajo sus ojos, que por cierto, llamaban la atención por la particularidad del color. Todo el mundo en el trabajo, sabía que Shields era un tipo duro y peligroso. Había trabajado hace tiempo en operaciones especiales, pero había decidido retirarse a algo mucho más tranquilo y seguro, como era ese departamento. Darien había acabado aborreciendo el peligro y la adrenalina. Solo deseaba tranquilidad y calma.

Shields se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y se colocó el cinturón de la pistola sobre su espalda. Los demás compañeros le siguieron la mirada durante un rato, y después lo vieron perderse entre los enormes pasillos del edificio.

**¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó Darien asomado en la puerta del Comisario Kou.

**Oh, Darien. Pasa, por favor. Estamos en serios problemas** – respondía Taiki, señalándole una silla. Toma asiento.

Taiki Kou era esa clase de policía que todo el mundo querría ser. Algo así como el ejemplo perfecto de la legalidad. Era muy joven, quizás demasiado, pero aun así llevaba a cabo su trabajo de manera ejemplar.

**Ha vuelto a actuar. Esta vez se ha caído el servidor durante una hora. No podemos seguir así…-**masculló Kou palpándose la sien. **En Washington están furiosos. Si no nos lo cargamos antes de que regrese, van a colgarme de un árbol, como si fuese un jodido adorno de Navidad.**

**¿Una hora? Vaya, es bueno…-**hizo una pausa y se acomodó en la silla – **realmente bueno.**

**Lo sé. Tenemos que detenerle. Quien sabe que atrocidad está preparando en esta ocasión…**-Taiki se giró sobre si mismo, y buscó unos expedientes en un armario adjunto que tenía en su escritorio.

**¿Qué quieres que haga? –** preguntó Darien sin andarse por las ramas.

**Búscala –** Taiki le tiró un dossier sobre la mesa y lo señaló. Darien no dudo, se acercó a él y abrió la solapa de cartón amarillo.

**¿Serena Tsukino?** – hizo una mueca y pasó las hojas del expediente de la joven en cuestión.

**Es la mejor de su promoción. Por no decir que también se dedica al mundo del Pirateo. Le ofreceremos un trato** – comento Taiki en un susurro, como si no quisiese que nadie se enterase de ese pequeño detalle.

**¿Qué clase de trato?** – Darien miró de nuevo la foto de la joven – **me cuesta creer que esta muñequita sea una delincuente.**

**La obligaremos a trabajar para nosotros, a cambio de borrar sus antecedentes penales, que por cierto, son múltiples y variados. No se negará** – comentó el Comisario muy seguro.

**¿Y si lo hace?** – Taiki hizo una mueca y Darien carraspeo - **¿Y si se niega?**

**No lo hará. No, por la cuenta que le trae. Ve a buscarla y tráela aquí, aunque sea esposada.**

Taiki era un hombre joven y cordial, pero sabía poner en su sitio a su hombre cuando así era preciso. Darien volvió a mirar y leer por encima el expediente de la joven Serena Tsukino. En verdad, parecía linda e inteligente. Por su aspecto dulce y aniñado, parecía ese tipo de mujer que espera a su marido en casa, con un delantal y un asado recién hecho. Taiki pocas veces se equivocaba en sus investigaciones, pero a Darien le parecía que esta vez, se había obcecado con la joven. Aun así, haría la tarea que le habían encomendado y después se desentendería.

Darien no era conocido por su capacidad para mediar o negociar. A Darien le gustaban las cosas rápidas y sencillas, sin complicaciones. Es por eso, que a sus 29 años, había decidido casarse con Michiru, una amiga de la infancia. Por supuesto que no estaba enamorado de ella, si acaso, tan solo sentía cariño y respeto. Pero al menos tenía a alguien esperándole al llegar a casa, y un cuerpo que respondía a sus demandas sexuales cuando el necesitaba descargarse.

Cuando Darien llegó al Gangstang Zero, se estremeció pensando como esa linda muchacha podía vivir en un sitio como ese. De seguro, viviría atemorizada por no tener un sitio mejor donde caerse muerta. El oficial Shields, aparcó al lado del portal de la joven. Tres hombres negros lo miraron con cara de desprecio y avanzaron hacia él. Darien, sin ganas de meterse en líos innecesarios, les mostró delicadamente la pistola que llevaba enfundada en su cinturón, retirando parte de su cazadora. Los hombres desistieron.

Serena estaba demasiado concentrada en descubrir como se hacía unos fideos chinos al microondas, cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. En cuanto escuchó el ligero Ding dong, supo que algo no iba bien. Serena nunca recibía visitas. De hecho, no podía ni recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien había timbrado en su apartamento.

En silencio, se acercó a la mirilla, y comprobó que había un hombre alto, muy alto, frente a la puerta con gesto de impaciencia, cruzado de brazos, y mirando hacia el techo. Serena se mordió el labio. El hombre volvió a timbrar y ella se rascó la nuca pensando que hacer.

**Serena Tsukino** – Darien afirmó. Se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de la puerta.

La joven maldijo, pero al final decidió abrir la puerta. El joven clavó su mirada en ella, con una expresión que denotaba bastante hostilidad. Después relajó sus facciones, y se auto invitó a entrar en su departamento, mostrándole la placa a dos centímetros de sus ojos.

**Teniente Shields** – el joven guardo la placa y Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento, era un jodido policía en su apartamento.

**¿Quién le ha dado permiso para entrar? Esto es allanamiento de morada, es ilegal** – se quejó Serena, sosteniendo la puerta abierta todavía de la calle.

**Usted me ha dejado pasar** – hizo una pausa, mascando su chicle de menta, y con una macabra sonrisa se dirigió hacia ella – **y no me hable de ilegalidades, porque es la menos indicada.**

Serena cerró la boca de pronto. Bien, su vida se acababa de ir a la absoluta mierda en este preciso instante. Tanto tiempo había invertido en que nadie la descubriese. Tanto tiempo creando troyanos y malware que no dejaran apenas pistas, para que ahora el FBI, se presentara en su casa. Pero aun así, Serena negó con todas sus fuerzas.

**¿A qué se refiere? No…no se dé que habla** – intentó frenar ese tartamudeo que le entraba en las ocasiones menos oportunas.

El teniente Shields no dijo nada a su réplica. Se paseo por su apartamento y observó cuidadosamente el lugar, hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Un sistema de seguridad altamente deficiente. Con una mueca levantó la tapa y comprobó que se trataba de un sistema bastante anticuado, que no ofrecía ningún tipo de seguridad extra.

**No lo toque** – dijo Serena alzando la voz al otro lado de la sala.

**Este sistema es una basura** – emitió una carcajada y la miró - **¿Y dice usted que es ingeniera informática?**

**La verdad es que no he dicho nada **

Darien frunció el ceño, pero trato de disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas. Cometió el primer error. Acababa de darle pistas a esa joven, de que el FBI tenía un amplio dossier sobre su mesa con toda la información sobre ella. Ya no había factor sorpresa. Serena lo miró con expresión incrédula. Quien era ese patán que se había presentado en su casa sin permiso, y además, estaba criticando el sistema de seguridad que ella misma había instalado. Ok, está bien. No es que fuera el mejor del mercado, pero qué demonios, cumplía su trabajo, y para lo que ella quería, era más que suficiente.

**Me gusta ese sistema. Yo misma lo elegí **– se acercó desafiante hacia él, pero Darien no retrocedió.

**Este sistema está anticuado. Cualquier chiquillo de este barrio podría desmontarlo en menos de 15 segundos** – Darien se apoyó sobre la pared blanquecina de la sala. **Yo mismo puedo reventarlo en menos de un minuto** – aseguró clavando sus ojos azules sobre ella.

**No podría ni en sueños** – masculló tranquila, observando al oficial.

Darien no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrío como si no se creyese lo que Serena acababa de decir. Sacó una navaja de su pantalón y guiñándole un ojo, declaró solemne.

**Mantén los ojos bien abiertos** – Darien le enseñó la navaja mariposa que acababa de sacar de su trasero, y con una sonrisa espectacular, levantó la tapa de la alarma remota.

La cuenta atrás comenzó para insertar la clave. Darien rebuscó entre los cables, y después clavó su navaja en uno de los chips. La cuenta atrás se detuvo y miró a Serena triunfante.

**Ni 15 segundos…-**contestó el arrancando la navaja del panel de cables, mientras Serena se mantenía estática.

**Has….has destrozado mi alarma** – gritó apartándole de un manotazo**. Joder, voy a tardar muchísimo en solucionar este desastre.**

Serena estaba a punto de estallar. Ese engreído. Ese gran necio, no sabía con que se había topado. En cuanto ese hombre abandonara su apartamento, se encargaría de averiguar todo sobre él, y después utilizaría toda esa información para joder su asquerosa vida de policía persigue-delincuentes. Es más, averiguaría el MAC de su ordenador, y literalmente se lo destrozaría. Y sin dejar la más mínima prueba. El ignorante de Shields pensará que algún video porno que se bajó, debía estar infectado por un malware. Pero ella se reiría y mucho, sobre todo a costa de él.

**¿Trabajas con estos ordenadores? **– preguntó Darien golpeando una CPU con la palma de su mano - **¿Pirateas con este cacharro?**

Serena estaba convirtiéndose en una neurótica. La sola presencia de ese hombre, la estaba perturbando hasta límites insospechados. Tenía que echar a ese tipo a patadas.

**En primer lugar, no llames cacharros a mis ordenadores. Son lo mejor del mercado** – intentó alejarlo de los ordenadores, pero no lo consiguió – **En segundo lugar, me gustaría que si no tiene una orden de registro, abandonara mi departamento. Ahora mismo.**

Recalcó el "ahora mismo", intentándole dar un tono de agresividad, que solo consiguió que Darien riera a carcajada limpia.

**Mira bonita, voy a ser muy claro. No me gusta perder el tiempo. Nunca me ha gustado. De hecho, mi tiempo vale mucho dinero, más de lo que puedas nunca llegar a pagar** – Darien se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina y arrastró una silla – **Siéntate.**

**Márchese – **masculló Serena furiosa.

**Te vas a sentar y vas a escuchar lo que tengo que ofrecerte** – Darien desenfundó la pistola y la dejó sobre la mesa **– y vas a hacerlo ahora mismo.**

No sabía a qué venía el numerito de vaquero del Oeste, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cómo era. De hecho, podría ser un psicópata con una placa falsa, dispuesto a violarla y ultrajarla, y después dejarla tirada en un andén a kilómetros de su casa. Serena clavó sus ojos en la pistola. Ya había visto otras como esas, incluso había aprendido a montarlas y desmontarlas en menos de un minuto. Podría dejarlo realmente sorprendido si hacía eso, pero algo le decía que él se enfadaría mucho. Darien carraspeo de impaciencia.

**Tu tiempo se agota…-** Serena entornó los ojos y decidió sentarse, pero no dijo nada. Bien. Esto es lo que tengo.

Darien sacó una fotocopia del expediente de Serena del bolsillo interior de su cazadora de cuero. Serena lo miró inexpresiva. A simple vista, parecía que el FBI no había perdido el tiempo en cuanto a investigarla.

**Eres toda una caja de sorpresas. Expulsada del centro de menores de Arizona, colaboración en robos de varios coches, allanamientos de morada, intrusión en sistemas de seguridad de la Interpol** – la miró sin pestañear – **y un largo etcétera. Darien volvió a recoger la hoja y la guardó elegante en el bolsillo interior.**

**¿Qué demonios quieres?** – preguntó Serena algo asustada. Las cosas se estaban yendo de las manos.

**Este es el trato. El FBI hace desaparecer tu historial delictivo a cambio de que tú hagas desaparecer a Diamante Black.**

Silencio. Serena sonrío, llena de incredulidad. Pero a Darien no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia el asunto. La cosa se estaba poniendo muy dura. Había cosas que era probable conseguir y cosas realmente imposibles. Conseguir entrar en el sistema del FBI, puede ser probable de conseguir para un aficionado con unos buenos conocimientos de base. Descubrir la morada del Hacker más famoso del mundo, era misión imposible.

**No me interesa** – farfulló Serena negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

**No se trata de si te interesa o no. Vas a hacerlo, quieras o no** – Darien se apoyó en la mesa y arrugó su rostro en una expresión autoritaria.

**¿Vas a obligarme?** – preguntó ella de manera arrogante.

**Desde luego que sí **

**Entonces tendrás que llevarme esposada, porque no pienso colaborar con nadie del FBI.**

A Serena le faltó escupir, para dejar patente el desprecio que sentía por el organismo que se encargaba de velar por la seguridad del país. Darien no pasó por alto este detalle, y bastante contrariado se levantó de la mesa haciendo un estruendo. Serena dio un respingo, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Darien estaba sujetándola del brazo para ponerla en pie.

**Abre las piernas y pon las manos donde pueda verlas **– masculló Darien dándole un ligero empujón a Serena, para colocarla en posición de registro.

**¿Qué coño estás haciendo?** – grito Serena asustada.

**Voy a detenerte.**

Serena sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba justo debajo de sus pies. Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Se había marcado un farol, bastante poco inteligente, teniendo en cuenta al individuo que estaba enfrente a ella. Darien comenzó a palpar sus piernas, empezando por los finos tobillos, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que fijarse en la recortada de encima de la mesa. Calibre 28 con silenciador. Podría meterle dos balazos en la cabeza en menos de dos segundos. Claro que hacer desaparecer el cadáver de un federal, iba a ser de todo menos fácil.

Darien comenzó a registrarla. Lo que al principio pareció un control rutinario, comenzó a convertirse en un juego bastante erótico para él. Las piernas de la joven, eran mucho más esbeltas y bien formadas que lo que ese pantalón de chándal dejaba ver. Siguió su camino por sus caderas y cintura, deteniéndose especialmente en este punto. Después acarició sus brazos en busca de algún arma arrojadiza, y sintió una poderosa erección al llegar a sus senos. Se sorprendió que Serena no se amedrentara, pero menuda sorpresa, seguro que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

**Date la vuelta –** habló en tono duro, intentando disimular su erección. **Las muñecas.**

Serena lo miró contrariada. Clavo sus ojos azul celeste en él, para después hacerlos rodar y extender sus manos en señal de rendición.

**Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y a contratar un abogado de oficio, si así lo quisieses. Cualquier cosa que digas a partir de este instante podrá…**

**Ser utilizado en mi contra y bla bla bla **– suspiró gravemente – **ya es como sigue.**

**Podrá ser utilizado en tu contra, en un juicio. Queda usted detenida en nombre de la ley **– Darien cerró las esposas sobre las delicadas muñecas de Serena – **No vuelvas a interrumpirme, jamás.**

Darien estaba tan cerca de ella, que hasta podía percatarse de las pequeñas pecas que surcaban sus pómulos, ahora sonrosados de ira y rabia. La pequeña rubia estaba más que molesta con su actitud. Simplemente le miró y tornó su boca en una amarga sonrisa, como si nada de lo que pudiese hacer o decir él, consiguiera trastocarla.

Serena recordó amargamente la sensación de los grilletes metálicos sobre su piel y sintió un escalofrío. Darien no había sido para nada considerado, y se las haría pagar tarde o temprano. El simplemente la estaba tratando como una maldita asesina. Ok, está bien. Era una asesina a sueldo, pero de ordenadores y sistemas informáticos. Nadie sufre cuando se cae el servidor de Facebook. Pero si atacas al FBI, las cosas se ponen difíciles. Ese maldito Diamante no paraba de darle quebraderos de cabeza. Le gustaría hacer entenderle a ese policía sin cerebro, que atrapar al mejor Hacker de la historia, no iba a ser viable. Es simplemente imposible.

**¿Tienes frío?** – comentó el, encendiendo el motor de su coche. Han bajado las temperaturas esta semana.

**Para el carro. No me vengas de colega ahora **– se quejó ella mirando hacia la ventanilla.

**Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencita. Quizás tengas que pasar más noches en el calabozo de las que crees…**-Darien se incorporó a la circulación lentamente y Serena suspiró.

Serena ya no podía contar con los dedos de las manos, de tantas veces que había estado en el calabozo. Ese estilo de vida fuera de la legalidad, no paraba de traerle problemas. Problemas de todo tipo. Y el más grande en este momento, estaba sentado a su lado, conduciendo de manera distraída. Serena reparó en sus manos. Un anillo de casado ¿eh?, tengo por donde joderlo, pensó ella.

**¿Estás casado?** – el la miró confundido y después miró su mano derecha. La alianza seguía ahí como un burdo recuerdo de una unión que se basaba más en el negocio que en el romanticismo.

**Si**

Serena se mostró turbada y complacida a partes iguales. Era la confirmación que necesitaba. Cuando la dejaran libre y preparara su ofensiva militar para dañar su vida, no solo atacaría a su PC cargado de porno y pelis de acción de Darien, también se encargaría de su mujercita. Serena se preguntó cómo sería la esposa de un tipo como Darien Chiba. De seguro sería la típica ama de casa, amorosa y sumisa, que lo esperaría todas las noches en su casa de campo, con un buen asado encima de la mesa. Los tipos como Chiba se casaban con mujeres así, de esas que se ocupan de la casa y los niños, sin olvidar complacer a sus maridos.

A Darien el trayecto se le estaba haciendo más largo de lo normal. El embriagador aroma de Serena a melocotón, estaba quemándole las entrañas. Esa pequeña mujercita, agazapada en su asiento, parecía una persona vulnerable y frágil, digna de su protección, pero no podía dejarse engañar. Puede que fuese menuda y enclenque, pero estaba seguro que era mucho más inteligente que él, y sumamente atractiva, por lo que se convertía en terreno peligroso y prohibido.

**Te lo avisé** – masculló Darien tomando una taza de café americano. Taiki observaba a la muchacha a través del espejo tintado de la sala de interrogatorios.

**Joder, Shields. Cuando te dije que la trajeses esposada, no era literal –** Taiki se rascó la cabeza y siguió mirando el espejo. Es guapa.

**Es terca como una mula, no va a colaborar **– Darien obvio la parte de "es guapa" porque no le apetecía confirmar lo evidente.

**Tendremos que buscar la manera de convencerla…-**Taiki lo miró divertido. Darien hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

**Conmigo no cuentes. No se me dan bien las negociaciones.**

Taiki se pasó un rato meditando sobre cómo proceder. Serena estaba sentada con la pierna cruzada y las manos esposadas, posadas sobre la rodilla superior. Tenía un aire distraído y miraba a las esquinas, donde se hallaban escondidas las cámaras de seguridad.

Serena pensó que el FBI era muy ingenuo si creía que podría mal ocultar las cámaras de grabación de esa manera. Durante su época adolescente, había pisado tantas salas de interrogatorios, que sería capaz de hacer un plano de cualquiera de ellas. De pronto se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Parecían pasos erráticos hasta que avistó su objetivo. El cristal negro de una pared lateral. Ahí debían estar agazapados su captor y sus compañeros. Se acercó al cristal y miró fijamente hacia la oscuridad del cristal tintado. Ella estaba segura que él estaría detrás, observándola, y quizás mofándose de ella, en su posición de poder frente a ella. Sin embargo, Darien tragó saliva. Se sintió amedrentado, al ver el rostro de la rubia, clavando sus ojos en el cristal. Era como si lo estuviera mirando a él directamente.

**¿Qué vas hacer?** – preguntó Darien alejándose unos pasos del espejo.

**Primero necesito saber que tan buena es** – Taiki frunció el ceño. Estaba pensando.

La prueba era sencilla. Si Serena era capaz de igualar a Diamante, es decir, ser capaz de meterse en el servidor del FBI en una hora, los problemas de la joven estarían solucionados. Incluso puede que comenzara a formar parte del cuerpo policial.

**Es una oportunidad de oro. No hay tanto que pensar –** declaró Taiki ante una Serena aburrida de llevar tres horas escuchando el mismo cantar.

**Ya te lo he dicho. Es imposible. No hay manera **– recitó de manera tediosa.

**Claro que la hay. Él la encontró** – Taiki se refería a Diamante como Él, jamás por su nombre. Como si fuera un Dios.

**Diamante es otra historia. Por eso es el mejor Hacker del mundo y ni la CIA es capaz de seguirle la pista.**

**Pero tú estuviste muy cerca de igualarle.**

**Muy cerca, tú lo has dicho. Muy cerca es distinto a estar a su nivel, y sinceramente, si pudiese lograr algo parecido a lo que él hizo, tampoco lo haría. Diamante es un tipo peligroso, con muchas influencias. Olvídate del tema.**

**Si me olvido del tema, el próximo trabajo que tenga será en un Auto lavado de coches** – gruñó Taiki perdiendo la paciencia. Darien observaba a través del cristal, con el micrófono activado.

**Pues que así sea. No voy a mojar mi culo por un policía** – Taiki golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar los cimientos de la sala, pero Serena ni pestañeo.

**Mira niñita, no tienes ni puta idea a que estás jugando. Esta no es una película en la que un caballero viene a rescatarte. Si no colaboras, me encargaré de devolverte a la cloaca de donde jamás debiste salir ¿me entendiste?** – Taiki se retiró el pelo e intentó serenarse. **Te lo estoy poniendo fácil, preciosa. Libre y sin cargos, con la vida solucionada. Solo quiero a Diamante en bandeja de plata y con un lacito.**

**Te repito que no voy arriesgar mi vida. Diamante es un tipo con mal carácter. No le va a gustar que se metan en sus cosas.**

**Así que ahora ya es posible meterse en algo relacionado con él. Veo que comenzamos a entendernos.**

Serena mordió su labio. LA propuesta de Taiki abría muchas puertas para ella, pero la que mas ansiaba era la libertad de cargos. Esos errores del pasado que llevaba arrastrando desde tiempos inmemorables y que no hacían más que atormentarla.

**Es posible meterse en sus cosas, pero no encontrarle. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte** – Serena dejó su propuesta sobre la mesa y Taiki la miró desdeñoso. Estaba claro que no era lo que esperaba.

**De momento, servirá. Quiero que le frenes los pies, de todas las maneras que sean posibles** – masculló el comisario, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa de cristal.

**Y yo necesitaré protección. Diamante no tardará en averiguar quién ha metido las narices y cuando lo haga, no habrá piso franco que pueda protegerme. Eso tiene un precio.**

**Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz primero y hablaremos de las condiciones.**

Serena frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no había alternativa. Sería capaz de huir de los típicos oficiales de la policía local, durante toda la vida si fuese necesario, pero no de los federales. Acabarían encontrándola.

**Necesito un ordenador portátil de doble núcleo, un router con una conexión de 12 megas y un HOST sin cortafuegos.**

Taiki la miró como si estuviera hablando en chino y después reaccionó. Las cosas pintaban mejor que bien. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido tan difícil convencerla. Darien tomó la iniciativa y telefoneo al informático del servicio. En menos de una hora, Serena tenía sobre la mesa lo que había pedido.

**Todo listo –** declaró Taiki sentándose en un lateral.

**Falta una cosa** – Darien la miró y ella levantó las muñecas**. No pretenderá que trabaje en estas condiciones.**

Darien miró a Taiki, esperando su autorización, y después la libero de sus grilletes. Ella palpo las marcas de sus muñecas y respiró profundamente. Aquello le traía muy malos recuerdos de tiempos pasados.

**Tienes una hora. A partir de ya.**

Bien. Manos a la obra. Lo cierto es que piratear el Sistema de Seguridad del FBI no era cosa sencilla, y menos para hacer en una hora. Además estaba el hándicap del público improvisado, pues notaba las miradas de Darien y Taiki sobre ella, como buscando una respuesta a sus problemas. Tenía que concentrarse y eso haría a partir de ese momento.

Darien se mantenía de pie, de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la esquina de la sala. Miró la destreza de los dedos de Serena sobre el teclado y la agilidad con la que pasaba de un comando a otro, y se preguntó si esa habilidad sería innata o aprendida. La verdad es que era una mujer sumamente sexy. La mezcla perfecta entre aspecto virginal y un carácter de mil demonios. Era el prototipo de mujer ideal. Tenía el cabello lacio y rubio. Muy rubio. Un flequillo d aspecto descuidado que destacaba sus brillantes ojos azules. Era delgada y no muy alta, pero a pesar de ello, los pechos de la joven estaban muy bien desarrollados. Y después estaba ese aroma a melocotón. Su perdición. En un signo de fidelidad, agarró su alianza y comenzó a girarla sobre el dedo, mientras Taiki vigilaba los movimientos de Serena.

**Estoy dentro –** contestó Serena dándole al intro de su ordenador portátil.

Taiky y Darien se aceraron a la pantalla y pudieron comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Esa pequeña intrusa acababa de piratear en sus narices uno de los sistemas más sofisticados y avanzados de la historia de la nación. Y en tan solo 43 minutos.

**Dijiste que no podías igualarle…- **comentó Taiki todavía sorprendido.

**Dije que no podía igualarle, no que no pudiese superarle** – Serena intentó parecer seria y altamente profesional, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de orgullo.

**Eso ha sido…brillante **– comentó Darien elogiando el trabajo de Serena.

**Si, pero ahora Diamante ya sabe que alguien está metiendo las narices en sus cosas. Debemos darnos prisa.**

Taiki se levantó de la silla y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo en busca de una solución. Las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas. Si quería a Diamante en bandeja, no podía arriesgar la vida de la única persona que estaba en condiciones de ayudarles. Debería ponerla en vigilancia hasta que el FBI lograra su objetivo.

**Darien será tu escolta. Estará contigo las 24 horas del día hasta que consigamos a esa sabandija.**

Serena se negó en rotundo. No iba a consentir pasar todo el día con una persona que la repugnaba y desconcertaba a partes iguales. Ese hombre era el paradigma de la legalidad y ambos, conviviendo en un mismo espacio, podrían hacer explosionar hasta una bomba atómica. Era una mala idea.

Pero era una orden, no una petición. Taiki había elegido a Darien como su hombre de confianza, y aunque lo que menos le apetecía era ejercer de niñera de una cría anarquista, la realidad se imponía ante él. Taiki era su jefe y le debía lealtad y obediencia.

**Darien es el mejor policía de este Departamento. Antes de estar con nosotros, trabajó para el gobierno en Operaciones Especiales. Es un experto en el arte de desaparecer. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de su presencia.**

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? Ok, con un poco de suerte, incluso en menos de un mes podría ofrecer al FBI algo lo suficientemente bueno, como para plantearse dejar en paz a Serena, y con un poco más de suerte incluso, Diamante jamás sospecharía de ella. Pero esa era una probabilidad entre un millón. La estadística le decía que se convertiría en cazador, cazado.

Taiki le dio instrucciones precisas a Serena. A partir de ahora se había convertido en personal del FBI, y le gustara o no, había unas normas que debía acatar. Una larga y tediosa lista que ni se molestó en escuchar, salvo el último punto. Desde ese preciso instante, Darien se convertía en su superior, y lo que él dijese o hiciese, iba a misa.

**Deberías leer esto **– Darien arrojó una guía sobre la mesa de la sala de Serena, mientras se acomodó en el sofá. **Ahora.**

**¿Podrías bajar tus sucias botas de mi sofá, al menos? **

Darien la miró con complacencia. Nunca se imaginó que esa pequeña rubia fuera a convertirse en una neurótica del orden y la limpieza. De acuerdo, sus botas estaban llenas de restos de barro y hierba, pero tampoco era para ponerse de esa forma. Darien se reincorporó ágilmente y se desabrochó las botas con sutileza, para volver a tirarse sobre el sofá.

**Mantente en silencio** – gruño Serena colocándose las gafas de lectura y abriendo la guía de 300 hojas que Darien le acababa de entregar.

Darien sonrío y se quedó a la expectativa observándola. Con ese delicado perfil, podría convertirse en modelo o actriz famosa. ¿Por qué había decidido consagrar su vida a una profesión desvirtuada e ilegal como la de pirata informático? ¿Acaso huía de algo? Le pareció que Serena no prestaba mucha atención, como si tan siquiera echara un vistazo a las hojas.


	2. Darien Shields

Darien Shields. Darien era ese tipo peligroso al que nadie querría tener como enemigo. Un lobo disfrazado con piel de cordero en su nuevo puesto de trabajo, de la brigada de Ciberdelitos. Pero antes de convertirse en una persona tranquila y familiar, tuvo un pasado oscuro, que ha tratado de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía 19 años cuando decidió que la Carrera de Medicina no le llenaba lo suficiente. Él necesitaba sentir la adrenalina de vivir todos los días, y no tardo mucho en decidir que su futuro se encontraba en la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales. Se preparo duro para entrar, y como siempre que se proponía un objetivo en su vida, lo consiguió siendo el primero de su promoción. En seguida se ganó el respeto de sus compañeros por su habilidad para desaparecer y mantenerse en la sombra, siempre que era necesario. Sus compañeros, lo llamaban cariñosamente el hombre enmascarado, porque tenía una capacidad sobrehumana para adaptarse a cualquier entorno, y entremezclarse para no pasar desapercibido.

Pero los años habían pasado y cada día que recibía un aviso de la Central con una nueva Operación, se le comprimía el estomago. Ya no era tan divertido tener que desaparecer de casa, sin previo aviso, durante meses, y no poder dar ningún tipo de explicación. Ese tipo de vida, no le ofrecía ninguna estabilidad, y ya estaba cansado de todo ello.

Por eso no lo dudo. El día que murió su compañero Nicolás en un Operativo dirigido por él, supo que su tiempo en esa brigada habría terminado. Nunca podría llegar a acostumbrarse al dolor de la pérdida y a la incertidumbre del mañana. Todavía lo recordaba a la perfección. Mando un Burofax a Washington pidiendo el cese inmediato de su cargo en el Operativo "Ojo de Águila". En menos de 24 horas, Darien recibía la llamada de Taiki Kou, el sargento al mando de la brigada criminal de ciberdelitos.

**Darien…**-una mujer de voz melodiosa le llamo y el recupero la consciencia del mundo real.

Michiru, su amada esposa, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras le servía una copa de vino tras la cena. Darien sonrío levemente y siguió los movimientos de su mujer con mucha cautela.

**Te decía que como es esa tal Serena…-**repitió ella con voz tediosa. Era la tercera vez que le preguntaba sobre ella.

¿Qué como era Serena? Darien no encontraba una palabra que fuera capaz de definirla. Serena era esa clase de persona que no se puede ubicar en ningún estereotipo. Era como si hubiera miles de esencias de distintas personalidades de mujer, metidas en un cuerpo minúsculo y bien proporcionado.

**Es…**-aun así, Darien hizo un esfuerzo por describírsela – **Es lista.**

**¿No me digas?** – contestó Michiru irónica. Vamos hombre, dime algo que no sepa…

**Es lista, muy lista. También irónica, mal encarada, algo loca y muy anarquista** – explicó Darien con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, que no pasó desapercibida para Michiru.

**¿Es guapa?** – pregunto ella apoyando su rostro en las suaves palmas de sus manos.

¿Guapa? No, Serena no era guapa. Era hermosa, perfecta, increíble, imposible de imaginar a una mujer más bella que ella. Era sexy, con un buen cuerpo, toque de niñez, y altas dosis de sensualidad. Pero eso no era lo que debía decirle a su mujer.

**Es normal** – contestó escueto. Odiaba tener que mentirle a nadie, mucho menos a Michiru.

**¿Normal?** – contesto ella de nuevo haciendo uso de su sarcasmo habitual**. ¿Vas a presentármela algún día?**

**Algún día…**

Presentar a Serena y Michiru podía ser una bomba de relojería. Si algo había aprendido de Serena en esta última semana, es que la pequeña rubia solía tomarse la justicia por su mano. Era lo menos apropiado y no iba a caer en el error. Serena no debía conocer nada de su vida, por muy inocente y dulce que pareciese en ocasiones. Debajo de ese aspecto se escondía una criminal, que había escogido la piratería como modo de vida. Era algo que no podía olvidar.

**No volveré hasta mañana por la mañana. ¿Estarás bien?** – preguntó Darien mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

**Todo estará bien. Intenta descansar **– contestó algo picara Michiru después de haber tenido una placentera sesión de sexo con su marido.

Darien sonrío y se terminó de vestir. Esto era una de las cosas que más odiaba de la misión como niñera de Serena. Todas las noches, hasta que no hubiese nuevas órdenes, tendría que pasarlas en la casa de la rubia, vigilando que nadie intentara asesinarla. Y mientras, tenía que verla pasearse por la casa con esos pantalones ajustados y tan cortos, que no dejaban lugar a la imaginación. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían Andrew o Haruka, si fueran ellos los que se encargaran de patrullar el domicilio de la chica.

Para evitar sospechas y molestias, Serena había entregado una copia de la llave del domicilio al FBI, y esta la había puesto a disposición de Darien. Cuando llegó al barrio de Gangstang Zero, debían ser alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Al salir de su auto, comenzó la rutina de todos los días. Vigilo los alrededores, y las luces encendidas de todos los edificios de alrededor. Una vez comprobado todo ello, se adentraba sigilosamente en el departamento de la joven, donde a menudo, ella ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Pero esa noche, al entrar en el apartamento, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. La televisión del salón, no estaba encendida. Eso era lo que pasaba habitualmente. Serena se quedaba dormida en el sofá, con el canal de documentales encendido, y Darien tenía que remolcarla en sus brazos a la cama más cercana. Pero esta vez, no había ni rastro del documental, ni rastro de la pequeña rubia alocada.

Poniéndose en lo peor, y siguiendo su instinto policial, desenfundo su pistola y comenzó a inspeccionar la casa con una linterna laser que llevaba siempre encima, por si era necesaria. Al no encontrarla, comenzó a asustarse. ¿Es posible que la hubieran secuestrado?

Se encontraba inspeccionando la cocina, cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta de la entrada. Agazapado en la sombra, sintió de nuevo la adrenalina de tener que ocultarse. Pudo percibir como se abría una puerta sin demasiado sigilo y después unas risitas infantiles. Darien, se mantuvo expectante pegado al frigorífico de la joven, cuando la vio.

**Tú has sido el que me has emborrachado…-**contestaba una Serena algo perjudicada por los cuatro Gin Tonics que acaba de tomarse.

**Tendré que aprovecharme….-**una voz varonil hizo saltar las alarmas de Darien, que activo el cargador de la pistola. **Ven aquí, preciosa…**

**Déjame…-**reía una Serena muy desinhibida.

Darien no aguantaba más. Se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y vio a Serena con un joven moreno, de cabello largo y aspecto roquero, abrazándola y manoseándola. La rubia no parecía para nada disgustada, es más, parecía estar disfrutándolo demasiado. Eso era algo que Darien no podía consentir. Si iban a tener sexo, no lo harían delante de su cara, ni en el mismo espacio.

**¿Qué sucede aquí? –** Darien encendió la luz y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

**¡Joder!** – gritó el moreno llevándose una mano al pecho - **¿Quién coño es este tipo?**

**Mierda…-**fue lo único que advirtió a decir Serena, mientras se tapaba la mano con la cara. **Es…**

**Su hermano **– contestó Darien. Soy su hermano.

**Bombón, no me dijiste que tuvieses un hermano…-**el joven le miró suspicaz **– no os parecéis demasiado.**

**Somos hermanos de padre. Nuestras madres son distintas** – contestó de manera resolutiva Darien.

**Ah** – el moreno miró a Serena, esperando instrucciones, pero ella no era capaz de reaccionar.

**Creo que será mejor que te vayas. Es algo tarde, y Serena y yo tenemos que descansar…-**comentó el haciéndose el despreocupado, ante la atenta mirada de Serena, que no salía de su asombro.

El joven moreno se fue sin pedir más explicaciones, ante la incredulidad de Serena. En cuanto el chico abandonó el departamento, Serena dirigió la peor de sus miradas al hombre frio que tenía enfrente. No era fácil soportarlo, menos aun cuando se creía con el derecho de decidir por ella. Esa noche se había puesto sus mejores galas. Había desempolvado de su armario un vestido negro de su época gótica, e incluso se había dignado a maquillarse levemente. Solo buscaba un poco de diversión, y aunque sabía que era algo peligroso salir sin escolta, no le importo.

Acaba de conocer a ese tipo que parecía inteligente e interesante. Tenía expectativas de pasar una noche divertida, pero ahora por culpa de su niñera con manía persecutoria, lo más divertido que haría, sería visitar el lavabo a las cinco de la mañana.

Serena lo miró fijamente, pero no advirtió ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro imperturbable del policía, que se había mantenido en la misma postura desde que los habría descubierto con las manos en la masa.

**¿Es que solo tienes esa cara?** – preguntó Serena muy enfadada.

**¿Estás borracha?** – preguntó el todavía más enfadado.

**¿Acaso importa? No soy una menor de edad** – contestó de manera elocuente.

**Creo que importa cuando tu vida está en serio peligro **– contraatacó el con una sonrisa.

**Que sepas que me has jodido la noche.**

Así se zanjaba el asunto. Como no tenía manera de rebatirle, y aunque encontrara la manera, se pasarían horas y horas discutiendo sin llegar a un acuerdo, optó por vapulearlo con esa frase tan recurrente. Ahora él, si era un poco persona, acabaría sintiéndose culpable de haberla puesto en vergüenza delante de ese tipo.

**¿Siempre te juntas con tipos como ese?** – preguntó Darien apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño, mientras Serena se desmaquillaba los ojos.

**¿Qué le pasa?** – preguntó ella tediosa, pero sin ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

**De seguro que ibas tan perjudicada para no fijarte. No tenía más piercings en la cara, porque no le cabían.**

**Pues a mí me gustaba. Tenía sex-appeal** – contestó ella indiferente.

**Creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que es eso.**

**Y me imagino, que tu si…-** respondió ella de manera irónica. **Aun así, te recuerdo que no es tu problema con quien salga o deje de salir.**

**Lo es si lo metes en esta casa, con toda la información secreta que estás manejando**.

La estocada definitiva. Darien tenía razón. De ahora en adelante si quería tener relaciones con algún joven, debería de irse al departamento del hombre, aunque a ella eso no le agradase.

**Voy a trabajar un poco. Intenta no molestarme, aunque creo que pido un imposible.**

Darien la miró y frunció el ceño. A qué diablos se refería con pedir un imposible. El no podía ser más sigiloso. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces que se encontraba en su casa, ni siquiera encendía la televisión o la radio. Se limitaba a coger un libro o echar cabezadas para no perder el estado de alerta.

Serena se colocó sus gafas de lectura, y con una taza de leche caliente, se sentó de malas maneras en la silla de su despacho. Así es como ella le llamaba, al angosto espacio que había dedicado a su profesión, en la sala de estar. Tampoco le hacía falta mucho más. Con tres ordenadores tenía más que suficiente. Pero eso no es lo que creía el FBI. No paraban de darle órdenes e instrucciones sobre cómo proceder, y eso la aburría. Miró a Darien y lo vio tirado en el sofá, cambiando los canales de manera autómata. Se fijó en el resplandor de su alianza de casado. ¿Qué clase de mujer podría estar casada con un tipo así?

**¿Cómo es tu esposa?** – preguntó Serena sin mirarle, mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

**Sigue trabajando** – respondió el mascullando entre dientes, sin prestarle atención.

**Vamos, dime algo sobre ella** - volvió a insistir la joven con una enorme sonrisa.

**Es preciosa** – contestó el mirándola fijamente. Serena hizo una mueca y después volvió a insistir.

**¿Qué más? **

**No tientes mi paciencia…**-amenazó el, sin poder evitar sonreírse.

¿**Sabes? En realidad creo que no estás casado y que esa alianza es una farsa **– comentó ella mordaz dándose la vuelta de nuevo, para volverse a centrar en su ordenador.

**Cree el ladrón que todos son de su misma condición…**

Serena lo escuchó pero no dijo nada. Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios comenzaban a curvarse en una amplia sonrisa de idiota. Como se odiaba cuando se ponía así de tonta. Darien podía ser muy irónico cuando quería, y eso le gustaba. Las personas sarcásticas son muy inteligentes. Pero no podía seguir pensando en lo irónico que podía llegar a ser su querida niñera, porque Diamante había vuelto a atacar el servidor central del FBI y lo había dejado inutilizado durante dos horas. Ella solo pudo evitar que se llevase los documentos, pero no pudo hacer nada para restablecer la conexión. Taiki se había enfadado mucho. ¿Para qué diablos la tenían contratada, si no era capaz de evitar que Diamante se paseara a sus anchas por la Red? Serena frunció el ceño.

Darien se preguntó si en verdad su matrimonio sería una verdadera farsa. Michiru y el compartían confidencias, y de vez en cuando el lecho marital. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que se espera en un matrimonio? El había acabado rindiéndose. Busco durante muchísimo tiempo a la mujer de sus sueños, pero no la encontró. Y entonces Michiru, su mejor amiga de la infancia, regresó de su viaje a Japón y retomaron el contacto. Darien terminó por auto convencerse de que el amor no era para él, y quizás sería más importante encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiese y le diese confianza. Había basado toda su vida en eso, cuando conoció a Serena. La primera vez que la vio, solo Dios sabe lo que hubiese hecho al tocarla si no fuera un respetable policía. Cada vez que recordaba sus ojos llenos de odio y rencor, clavándose en él se estremecía.

Era hermosa, inteligente, mordaz, carismática, dulce y aniñada, pero picante y sexy. Era la mujer ideal y una proscrita. Alguien que amaba su libertad por encima de todo y odiaba las normas por igual.

Darien la vio escribir compulsivamente en su viejo ordenador. ¿Era verdad que ese cacharro era lo mejor del mercado? Se preguntó cómo podría ser capaz de abstraerse con suma facilidad de su alrededor. Era como si tuviera la capacidad de desconectar del ambiente, al contrario que él. Darien siempre estaba alerta, siempre preparado para que el peligro tocara en su puerta y responderle con un golpe certero. Y precisamente por este estado de alerta, se percató del insistente ruido metálico que provenía de la ventana del dormitorio de Serena.

**Silencio **– habló Darien con voz de ultratumba reincorporándose ágilmente del sofá.

**¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó Serena parando de teclear y siguiendo sus movimientos.

**Cállate** – Darien desenfundó su pistola y se acercó a una ventana desde un lateral.

Darien era una persona con el sentido del oído muy agudizado. Era un don que le había servido de mucho en Operaciones Especiales, y que por lo visto, seguía conservando. El caso es que estaba prestándole atención a un programa de bricolaje, cuando escuchó un ruido metálico en el exterior. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero ese ruido ha venido repitiéndose durante dos minutos de reloj. Eso puede significar muchas cosas, el viento golpeando contra la escalera de emergencia, un animal merodeando por la zona, pero también un asesino a sueldo.

**Apaga las luces y el ordenador **– habló despacio mirándola fijamente con la pistola en la mano.

Serena obedeció temiendo lo peor. Solo llevaba una semana trabajando para el FBI y ya iban a intentar matarla. Como un acto reflejo, se colocó detrás de Darien y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Si algo tenía que pasarle, al menos el cuerpo grande y duro del policía la protegería durante unos minutos. Era un buen lugar para refugiarse antes de morir, aunque ese cuerpo ya pertenecía a otra mujer.

La mente de Serena iba a toda velocidad. Recordó la salida de emergencia de la escalera C de su edificio. Quizás era el momento de dejarse de jugar a los policías, y marcharse tan misteriosamente como había llegado. Pero eso no solucionaría su problema con los federales. No iban a parar hasta encontrarla. Serena notó que el cuerpo de Darien se tensaba al apuntar con la pistola a la ventana, y ella respondió apretándose más contra él y cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que sabía y podía.

**Tranquila **– susurró agarrando una de sus manos, que se apretaban en el estomago del joven. Yo te protegeré.

Un minuto de larga espera dio lugar al desenlace. Un hermoso gato negro con ojos azules como el cielo, se subió al alfeizar de la ventana y los miró divertido. De seguro merodeaba por el balcón de Serena en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca.

**Mierda…-**susurró Darien algo avergonzado por su reacción.

**¡Que! ¡Que pasa!** – gritó Serena todavía agarrada al cuerpo de su niñera.

**Es un gato, tranquila** – suspiró Darien destensándose.

Serena asomó su cabeza por un lateral, y vio al gato lamiéndose una patita de manera elegante. Sintió como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, y suspiro largamente. Solo era un gato. Darien seguía sujetando sus manos de espaldas a ella, y Serena pudo notar el contacto del frío metal de su alianza en sus dedos. En un impulso, retiró las manos y se alejó del. Todavía sentir el calor del contacto y se estremeció.

**Estás un poco histérico ¿no?** – habló ella después de producirse un silencio en la sala.

**Si no vivieras en un barrio como este, ni siquiera tendría que estar durmiendo en casa de una desconocida** – masculló el furioso y avergonzado a partes iguales.

Era verdad. Darien estaba histérico. La presencia de Serena lo alteraba en todo los sentidos. ¿Qué esperaba esa niña? Era una mujer con un cuerpo espléndido y un encanto sin igual, y el tan solo era un hombre. Un hombre débil que se excitaba como un adolescente con su presencia. Darien se enfadaba consigo mismo y se intentaba recordar todos los días, que su esposa era Michiru y que no iba a serle infiel, aunque su matrimonio fuera una farsa en el fondo. No la traicionaría. Y Serena, seguía vistiendo con esos pijamas tan sexy, alegre y despreocupada, y sobretodo tranquila y segura. Como si tener a un respetable policía a su lado fuera motivo más que suficiente para pasearse tranquila.

**Si quieres volver a casa con tu mujer, puedes hacerlo. Por mi mucho mejor** – le contestó ella mordaz.

**No durarías ni dos días en un barrio como este. Por eso me tienen de tu niñera, porque eres demasiado valiosa para el FBI**

**Y supongo que tu solo estás siguiendo órdenes ¿verdad?** – preguntó ella con burla.

Supones bien.

Serena río. Su risa conquistó todo el apartamento. Una risa irónica. Pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente se fue a su habitación, y como buenas noches, le propinó un portazo. La noche había acabado para ellos dos. Resignado, Darien se tumbó en el sofá e intento conciliar el sueño en la medida que fue posible.

Al día siguiente, Serena le despertó con un periódico cayendo en su rostro de manera violenta. Confuso y todavía algo cansado de la noche anterior, se reincorporó apartando el periódico de su rostro.

**¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Estás loca?** – Darien frotó sus ojos con fuerza ante la atenta mirada de la joven.

**Mira la página central.**

Darien obedeció. Había una noticia a doble página en la que se daba la noticia que Esmeralda estaba en la ciudad. Por lo visto, había alquilado los locales de una discoteca para dar una fiesta en la que harían las personalidades más celebres del país. Esmeralda era una modelo, conocida por los escarceos amorosos con Zafiro, el hermano consabido de Diamante Black. Darien leyó sin mucha atención, sin comprender lo que Serena quería que viese.

**Quiero que me lleves a esa fiesta** – acabó por contestar ella.

**¿A una fiesta? Sabes que no puede ser **– Darien se negó en rotundo.

**En esa fiesta va a estar Diamante Black. Estoy segura.**

**¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Presentarte allí y decirle que? Hola Diamante, soy Serena y estoy trabajando para el FBI** – hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza **– ni hablar.**

**Voy a ir de todas maneras** – comentó ella indiferente, como si no le importase que Darien fuese su superior.

**No vas a seguir haciendo lo que te dé la gana. Tienes una responsabilidad con este país** – se levantó enérgico mirándola a los ojos.

**Voy a ir te guste o no. No voy a perder la oportunidad de tener acceso a su ordenador. ¿Cuántas ocasiones como esta tendremos?**

Darien calló. Serena tenía razón, aunque él lo lamentase. Las probabilidades de que Diamante Black estuviese en la ciudad eran muy grandes. Si Serena pudiese acceder a su ordenador, tendrían mucho camino adelantado. Pero debía consultarlo. Estaba seguro de que Taiki se negaría en rotundo. A Taiki no le gustaban para nada las sorpresas, y mucho menos salirse del plan tramado. Odiaba la improvisación.

**¿Y bien?** – contestó ella exasperada, a la espera de una respuesta.

**Está bien. Iremos a esa fiesta. Pero en cuanto las cosas se pongas feas, nos vamos sin rechistar. ¿Entendiste?** – la señaló enérgica y ella clavó sus ojos en el dedo que la señalaba tratando de intimidarla.

**Si, papa.**

**Y harás todo lo que te diga. No quiero que te separes de mi ni un segundo ¿Entendiste? **– la amenazó con su dedo.

Serena era muy exasperante a veces. Darien se preguntaba cómo alguien tan inteligente podía utilizar ese potencial para sacar de quicio a las personas en general, y a él en particular. Todavía quedan muchas semanas que tendrían que pasar en compañía de la pequeña rubia, así que lo mejor sería mantener las distancias y no propiciar situaciones en las que hubiera un mínimo de posibilidad de ponerse a discutir.

Darien llegó a casa agotada y con la única perspectiva de tirarse en cama y dormir como Dios manda. Las noches en el sofá de Serena podían ser inacabables y ya notaba los indicios de lumbago incipiente que se instauraba en su columna.

**Amor, recuerda que tenemos entradas para el Teatro esta noche…**-Michiru se asomó por la puerta de la habitación principal.

Santa mierda. Darien ya no recordaba esas entradas que habían comprado hace un par de meses. A Michiru le encantaba el arte en general, mucho mejor si era de pequeños artistas independientes que buscaban abrirse un hueco en el mundo del teatro. Y ahora estaba metido en un buen lío, porque le había prometido que esta vez sí que la acompañaría. Darien era un tipo listo, y sabía que de momento, no tenía el don de la omnipresencia, lo que significaba que no podría estar en el teatro con su mujer y en la fiesta con Serena al mismo tiempo.

**¿A qué hora es? Tengo que avisar a la patrulla para que me sustituya esta noche…-**comentó el intentando parecer despreocupado.

**A las 11. Llegarás a tiempo ¿verdad?** – preguntó su mujer con preocupación en su tono de voz.

Estaba claro que para Michiru, ir esa noche al teatro era importante. Darien frunció el ceño de espaldas a ella, y juró para sí mismo. Si la noche en el teatro empezaba a las 11, a penas tendrían tiempo de investigar en la fiesta de Esmeralda.

**Quizás me retrase un poco. ¿Nos vemos allí?** – Darien preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.

Serena se miró al espejo. Tenía que hacer algo con ese pelo tarde o temprano. Sus últimos meses encerrada en su apartamento habían propiciado toda clase de nudos inimaginables. Se sonrío recordando aquella absurda época en la que vivía por y para su imagen. Cuando todavía tenía una familia, sueños y expectativas.

La rubia conocía perfectamente el tipo de fiestas que organizaba Esmeralda. Todas eran conocidas por ser frecuentadas por hombres de alta alcurnia y chicas ligeras de ropa. Si quería adentrarse sin preguntas en la discoteca, tendría que aparecer una de esas chicas de compañía, mal que le pese.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando el timbre sonó. Por la forma de su insistencia, supo que su niñera personal acababa de llegar.

**Llegas pronto** – gruñó Serena colocándose un pendiente.

**Estuve pensando…-**comentó Darien auto invitándose a pasar en el apartamento. **Esto no es buena idea. A Taiki no le va a gustar, así que estaremos un rato y después nos iremos.**

**¿En serio? ¿Tú sueles pensar? Quien lo diría…-**contestó ella risueña, contoneándose ante él.

Darien la miró fijamente y quiso coger su hermoso cuerpo y empujarlo contra la pared de la entrada. Se veía tan sexy con esa gabardina. ¿Cómo una gabardina beige podía ser tan erótica y sexy? Se la imagino sin nada por debajo, llegando a su despacho en la oficina del FBI y teniendo un sexo maravilloso en su escritorio de azabache.

**¿Darien? ¿Nos vamos?** – preguntó Serena insistente en el marco de la puerta.

Serena estaba algo incomoda. Pensó que nunca tendría que volver a hacer todo aquello. Ella creía que aquello exhibirse había acabado hace tiempo. Ahora era una mujer respetable, con una buena posición económica y una posición laboral brillante y prometedora. Se miró en el reflejo del ascensor y negó. Ni se había convertido en una mujer respetable, ni tenía una buena posición económica, ni mucho menos su futuro se auguraba brillante o prometedor.

El camino hacia la discoteca se hizo largo y tedioso. Por alguna razón, Darien todavía no había abierto la boca. Parecía que estaba preocupado por algo, pues no paraba de mirar el reloj de manera insistente.

**¿Te pasa algo?** – preguntó Serena observando la esfera del reloj del Teniente.

**¿Qué?** – contestó recuperando la conciencia de la realidad – **No.**

**¿Seguro? Pareces estar preocupado por algo…**-insistió la joven.

**Este todo bien.**

Serena se encogió de hombros y no volvió a abrir la boca. En verdad, ese hombre podía ser muy enigmático. Más aún frío como el hielo. Cuando a Darien se le metía entre ceja y ceja recuperar una actitud profesional con ella, no había quien le sacara esa idea de la cabeza. En la última semana había de todo en su relación. Incluso habían llegado a discutir un día tan fuerte, que el vecino de debajo de serena, había golpeado el techo con el palo de una escoba.

**Creo que hemos llegado…-**contestó Darien indiferente, aparcando el todoterreno en la acera de enfrente de la discoteca.

**Eso parece…**

Serena observo la entrada y la gente que se agolpaba en ella. Como había supuesto, las mujeres semi desnudas bajaban de las limusinas, cogidas del brazo de hombres trajeados. Serena miró a Darien, que mantenía sus ojos azules perdidos en la puerta de entrada de la discoteca. Miró su atuendo, y pensó que podría valer.

Darien llevaba un vaquero oscuro, una camisa azul cielo y una americana azul marino. Además venía adecuadamente peinado. Era raro ver al Teniente de Policía de esa manera, pero estaba igualmente sexy. Serena mordió su labio inferior. Todavía estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás. Seguro que habría otra manera de entrar en la fiesta, sin levanta sospechas. Pero no habría otra manera de estar cerca del ordenador de Diamante.

Sin detenerse a pensar en si lo que hacía era bueno o malo, o ni siquiera enorgullecedor, Serena miró por última vez a Darien que la miraba fijamente, y se quitó la gabardina en un impulso. En seguida sintió el frío del exterior y su vello se erizo. Aquello de estar en ropa interior con una temperatura media de 18 grados no era nada conveniente.

**¿Qué diablos haces?** – exclamó Darien con la boca totalmente desencajada.

Darien no se lo podía creer. Serena acababa de desnudarse delante de él, al menos de manera metafórica. La joven no llevaba nada debajo de su gabardina, tan solo la compañía de una lencería exquisita de encaje negro.

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en ponerle las cosas tan difíciles? Justo ahora, en este momento, en una fiesta llena de hombres, esa rubia había decidido jugar a los detectives prácticamente como Dios la trajo al mundo. Un ángel caído del cielo.

**Vístete ahora mismo** – gritó el enfurecido –**Rápido–** dijo intentando taparla con la gabardina de la joven.

**¡No!** – contestó ella tajante.

**¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo, Serena? Soy tu superior** – bramó perdiendo los nervios. Por algún extraño motivo, no quería que nadie más tuviese una visión así de la joven.

**Voy a utilizar un arma que no me ha dado el FBI**

Sin darle tiempo a replica, Serena abrió la puerta del coche y comenzó andar hacia la puerta de la discoteca. Darien se quedó durante dos segundos sin habla. Esa pequeña estaba totalmente perturbada. Que niña de su edad se le podría pasar por la cabeza semejante idea. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Serena se adentraba entre el tumulto de hombres de negocios, robando las miradas de todos ellos.

Darien gruño y sacó una recortada escondida en el asiento del copiloto. Se apresuró a salir del coche y la agarró del brazo, para evitar que la joven siguiese adentrándose sola al local.

**Cuando lleguemos a casa, yo te enseñaré lo que es obedecer** – le dijo en un susurro amenazante, agarrándola por la cintura de manera posesiva.

**Si me agarras de esa manera, ningún hombre va acercarse a mi** – gruñó ella por lo bajo, intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa al resto de invitados.

**Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejar que otro hombre te toque esta noche.**

_**Nota de Usagich: Hola amigos! Como se encuentran! Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización de esta historia que me tiene fascinada. Creo que es bastante original y distinta a lo que he leído por FF. Aun sigo teniendo algo de nostalgia de Amor Improbable. Se me hace raro eso de no actualizar la otra historia. Supongo que se me irá pasando, por lo que ahora me tengo que centrar en mi niña bonita.**_

_**¿Cómo han pasado el fin de semana? Un besito a todos **___


	3. Investigación

No sabía ni como habían llegado hasta ese punto, pero ahora se encontraban de camino hacia la puerta de la discoteca, donde Esmeralda, la pareja de Zafiro Black, había organizado un verdadero despliegue de medios.

Serena intentó caminar lo más segura que pudo, pero el tenso brazo de Darien en la espalda desnuda de la joven, le despertaba cualquier clase de sentimiento, menos el de la tranquilidad y aplomo.

Algunas de las jóvenes se giraron para admirar a la pareja, pasearse por el pasillo central, alfombrado con moqueta roja, y que dirigía el camino hacia la entrada principal. Al final de todo, el escudo más peligroso. Un par de porteros de dos metros por ancho y alto, con cara de pocos amigos.

La verdad es que ambos destacaban entre la multitud, y no por su complicidad o buen físico. En ese tipo de fiestas, todo el mundo llegaba solo, y solo al final podías tener la fortuna de irte acompañado. Ellos eran extraños y eso llamaba la atracción. ¿Qué tipo de pareja se presentaba en una fiesta de este estilo, llena de drogas y prostitución de lujo? Era lo que Serena había intentado explicarle a Darien antes de que se pusiera hecho un basilisco. Le había gritado que no iría a ninguna parte sin él, y que por supuesto, no cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que se encontrase sola ni cinco minutos. Con Darien de niñera, iba a ser imposible averiguar algo. Tendría que estar demasiado pendiente del comportamiento de Darien. Un policía tiene una forma de proceder muy típica, e incluso de incognito, cualquiera de los criminales de esa fiesta, lo olería a kilómetros.

**No hagas nada raro…-**gruño por lo bajo al notar que Serena intentaba soltarse, disimuladamente, de su agarre.

**Entiende que no vamos a conseguir nada si no te alejas de mí **– contestó en el mismo tono, vigilando al resto de invitados que se encontraban en el pasillo.

**Quien sabe qué locura se te puede ocurrir en esa cabeza que tienes. No voy a correr el riesgo. Sigue andando** – terminó la frase con un suspiro de resignación, salido desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Serena se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué había hecho ella en su vida, para que ahora el destino la castigara de manera tan caprichosa? Ella, una mujer independiente, que odiaba por encima de todo las normas, y más aun, la gente que trataba de imponerlas sin criterio. En definitiva, ella odiaba a los policías. Pero ahora no solo tenía que aparentar que eran de su agrado, sino que tenía que aguantar de uno que llevaba la legalidad hasta el extremo.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, los dos porteros que mantenían una charla animada sobre futbol americano, se giraron con gesto pulcro y observaron a Darien. Lo miraron de arriba abajo con gesto reticente, y después clavaron sus ojos en su acompañante.

Serena sabía que era su momento. Sin acreditación, sería imposible acceder al recinto, y por ende, tener acceso al ordenador de Diamante Black. La rubia, sonrío con todas sus fuerzas, esforzándose por parecer natural, y en un seductor movimiento de hombros, retiró el cabello rubio que tapaba su escote, para mostrar su escultural cuerpo.

Darien asistía a la escena resignado. Serena se estaba exhibiendo como un pedazo de carne, delante de un par de hombres que no paraban de mirarla y relamerse. Se imaginó que clase de cosas se estarían imaginándola al verla, pero se obligo a dejar esa actitud. Serena tan solo era una protegida mas, alguien a quien vigilar durante la misión. No podría exigirle nada, aunque quisiera. Ella se pondría echa un cisco. Pero si ella, si esa pequeña rubia fuese su esposa, jamás volvería a dejar que un hombre que no fuese él, la mirase de esa manera.

**¿Acreditación?** – terminó por contestar uno de los porteros, recuperando su actitud profesional.

**Se me ha olvidado en casa. Puedo regresar a por ella, pero Diamante me está esperando dentro…**

Serena explicó dura y clavando sus ojos azules en el portero, que mantenía su ceja levantada. Se había jugado el todo por el todo. Si por algún motivo, ella se había equivocado y Diamante no hacia acto de presencia, no solo no podría acceder al local, si no que esos porteros no tendrían miramientos con ella en la próxima ocasión.

El portero nº 1 la miró con aire de grandeza, como si no alcanzara de todo a creer lo que esa rubia sexy e inocente le estaba explicando. El portero nº 2 seguía mascando su chicle de manera compulsiva, sin retirar la mirada de Darien.

**Es mi guardaespaldas…-**señaló Serena con su cabeza. Y tampoco era mentira. Claro que estaba omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que Darien, a parte de su cuidador, era un Federal.

**Que sea la última vez **– gruñó el portero nº 1 abriendo la puerta de entrada con su fuerte mano llena de vello.

Darien tomó la mano de Serena, y se adelantó para adentrarse en el recinto. A dos pasos de la puerta, comenzaba el espectáculo. La música a todo volumen y el olor a alcohol, reinaba en el local. Las jóvenes modelos semi desnudas, se abrazaban a hombres trajeados, con copas de Jack Daniels, y puros habanos.

Serena se estremeció. Sabría que sería duro volver a ese tipo de ambiente, algo que había dejado atrás hacía tiempo, pero nunca pensó que volvería a sentirse vulnerable y frágil. Tanto era el pavor que comenzaba a sentir, que inconscientemente, apretó ligeramente la mano de Darien. El hombre, se giró en el acto y la miró con gesto interrogante. Ella simplemente sonrío. Solo rezaba porque esa grabadora de gestos y sonidos, no se hubiera percatado de su malestar, porque sino el interrogatorio al salir de allí, no cesaría.

**¿Qué hacemos? –** gritó Darien a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Serena.

**Tú nada. Déjame a mí el trabajo. Sígueme la corriente** – contestó ella, viendo enseguida la expresión de rechazo en su rostro.

**No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo en tus manos.**

Serena no contestó. Si, Darien era su superior en esos momentos, pero pocas veces lograba prestar atención a las normas, mucho menos cumplirlas. Era como una especie de misión imposible para ella. La rubia se acercó a la barra y le pidió al camarero dos Gin tonics.

**Estamos de servicio –** gruñó Darien a su lado, apoyándose de medio lado sobre la barra y observando a la clientela.

**Vamos, hombre. Aquí todo el mundo se está drogando o está bebido. Tenemos que disimular. Se huele a kilómetros que eres poli.**

**Federal…-**gruñó el ofendido. Federal y Policía eran términos, susceptiblemente diferentes.

Serena tomó la copa y se la bebió de dos tragos, ante la atenta mirada de desaprobación de Darien. Pero ella estaba nerviosa. Y nerviosa no podía trabajar. Se sentía como un niño que ve un caramelo en la puerta del colegio. Las probabilidades de tener acceso a la sala de Diamante Black, eran prácticamente nulas. Pero si tan solo lo conseguían. Tener acceso a esa joya, sería suficiente para recuperar su libertad. Solo necesitaría media hora para robarse todo lo imprescindible.

Así trabajaba Serena. Ella solo recogía la información sustancial para el caso o el encargo que le realizaban. Jamás se permitía el lujo de saciar su afán curioso. Vulnerar la privacidad de una persona era un delito, más aun, si lo hacías con fines de ocio y destrucción. Es por ello, que cuando cualquier cliente contactaba con ella y le pedía intrusiones en los ordenadores de sus parejas o hijos, ella se negaba en rotundo. Había una barrera que jamás traspasaría. Una cosa era robar las cuentas de una empresa, y otra descubrir la infidelidad de un marido a su fiel esposa.

Y entonces lo divisó. Zafiro Black, estaba en la sala hablando animadamente con dos jóvenes morenas, que vestían una lencería roja de encaje. Las probabilidades de alcanzar algo de Diamante, estaban subiendo como la espuma. Si su hermano estaba aquí, lo más probable es que su presa también.

Pero quizás ya se lo hubiera cruzado y ella no lo habría reconocido, aunque quisiese. Nadie sabía el aspecto de Diamante Black, puede que ni siquiera fuera ese su verdadero nombre. Quizás un apodo o señuelo para la policía.

**Necesito otra copa** – dijo Serena señalando sus dos copas al camarero que servía a su izquierda.

Darien no paraba de mirar el reloj. Había pasado una hora, y nada había cambiado desde que habían llegado. Serena se había autoproclamado directora del operativo, y todo lo que ella esperaba, era seguir bebiendo en la barra a la espera de algo, que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

Pero si seguía haciendo caso de esa rubia anarquista, no llegaría al teatro y la noche con Michiru sería un completo desastre. Su esposa no estaba dispuesta a pasar otro plantón como la última vez. Claro que eran situaciones radicalmente distintas. La última vez que no acudió a la cita prevista, fue para una visita de la galería de arte de su madrina. En aquel momento había fingido estar enfermo, solo para no tener que soportar la charla monologuista, sobre la importancia de combinar colores fríos y cálidos. Pero en vez de quedarse en casa, disimulando su estado febril, se fue de copas con sus amigos. El resultado es que Michiru llegó antes de lo previsto a su hogar, y Darien, dos horas más tarde, algo borracho. Aquella noche durmió en el sofá. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente también.

Su espalda no iba a soportar otra noche en un sofá. Tendría que salir de allí en 45 minutos, si no había novedades. Serena se pondría echa una fiera y lo amenazaría con quedarse, pero no iba a consentir que ese pequeño tormento se quedase en una fiesta llena de hombres intentando llevársela a la cama.

**Lo sabía** – exclamó Serena levantándose del taburete, y dando un pequeño traspiés. **Vaya**, **no debí beber tanto.**

**¿No me digas?** – gruñó el desaprobando su comentario.

**Vamos, rápido** – Serena agarró la mano del joven y lo llevo al centro de la pista.

**¿A dónde vamos?** – preguntó el sorprendido.

Serena se paró en medio de la pista y le sonrío. Una sonrisa hermosa y definitiva que consiguió derretir a aquel hombre corpulento, que la miraba embelesado. Se la veía como un ángel de la perdición. Un cuerpo terrenal, creado para ofrecer placeres celestiales.

**¡Deja de babear mirándome y baila! **– se quejó en su oído, comenzando un sensual baile.

**¿Vas a ponerte a bailar ahora? Estamos en un…-**no pudo terminar, porque Serena poso su mano en su boca.

**¿Estás loco? Deja de gritar. Van a descubrirnos** – le explicó al oído abrazándose a él y obligándole a seguir sus movimientos.

**¿Qué pretendes?** – preguntó estupefacto.

**Ese hombre de mi derecha ha entrado cuatro veces en aquella sala del fondo. El acceso está restringido salvo que tengas una clave de acceso **– le miró a los ojos y afirmó segura – **Voy a conseguir ese acceso, a como dé lugar.**

Darien no se consideraba un hombre tonto. Al contrario, había sido el primero de la promoción de Medicina. Aun así, no alcanzaba a comprender el sentido de bailar en medio de la pista, para conseguir un acceso. Y tratar de concentrarse pensando en ello, tampoco era nada fácil. Esa mujercita se movía demasiado bien. A pesar de ser mas menuda y bajita que él, conseguía llevarlo a la locura con sus movimientos. Pero él estaba obligado a ser un hombre de principios. Estaba en una misión, no en una cita. Además no podía obviar el pequeño detalle de que estaba casado.

Pero todo sucedió muy deprisa. Serena tropezó con su propio pie, y cayó encima del hombre que era objeto de vigilancia en ese momento. El hombre, de unos 35 años de edad, se quedó perplejo al tener en brazos a aquel ángel caído del cielo.

**Discúlpeme señor. Me he tropezado. Oh, cuanto lo siento. He manchado su chaqueta, deje que le limpie** – le dijo en tono dulce sacando el pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y empapándolo en el Vodka que había caído sobre su pechera.

**No se preocupe, señorita –** contestó el de manera seductora. **Quizás podríamos ir a un apartado y tratar de arreglar el asunto…-**terminó de manera seductor hablando muy cerca del oído de la joven.

Darien reaccionó rápido. Para cuando el hombre se había dado cuenta, se llevaba a Serena sujeta de un brazo hacia el final de la pista, y los perdía entre la gente.

**Menudo numerito. Eres muy irresponsable, Serena. Estás tomada y te has caído encima de un hombre mucho mayor que tu, que Dios sabe que quería de ti –** escupió las palabras como una metralleta, sin tomar un segundo de descanso. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería decirle algo así.

**¿Algo más? **– preguntó ella indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

**Desde luego que sí. Pero este no es el momento de hablar de ello. Ahora mismo nos vamos y…**-Darien calló.

Serena lo miraba con aire profesional. Ahora todo encajaba. Ni siquiera se había tropezado en si misma de manera accidental. Todo había sido una actuación. La joven sostenía una tarjeta con forma de credencial en su mano. Ella había urdido todo ese plan para robarla y utilizarla en beneficio del FBI. Verdaderamente, se había arriesgado demasiado. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ese hombre se hubiese dado cuenta en ese momento del hurto? No quiso ni pensarlo.

**Es ahora o nunca** – dijo Serena decidida.

Darien miró su reloj. Las once en punto. Si saliera ahora mismo hacia el teatro, aun podría dejar a Serena en el piso tutelado y acudir con su esposa a ver otra función aburrida y tediosa. Eso era lo que debía hacer, eso era lo que esperaba su esposa. Pero tener acceso al ordenador de Diamante era lo que necesitaba para dejar zanjado ese asunto, cuanto antes. Dormir una semana en el sofá de casa, no sería nada comparable a tener que seguir teniendo trato con esa mujer, que cada vez amenazaba más los límites de su cordura.

**Está bien. Un vistazo y nos vamos** – la señaló con cara de pocos amigos y ella asintió compulsivamente.

Vigilando que nadie les observase, Serena y Darien se metieron por el pasillo que ponía "Acceso a Personal Restringido". Por fortuna para ellos, el pasillo terminaba en una gran puerta sin vigilancia. Eso iba a facilitar mucho la labor de entrada y salida del edificio. La puerta se abrió de manera instantánea, al pasar por el lector de imagen, el filo de la credencial.

Darien quiso adelantarse para cubrir a Serena en caso de emboscada, por lo que desenfundó su recortada del cinturón de su pantalón y comenzó la inspección. Serena entornó los ojos. Ver a Darien con esa mini pistola, de Agente 007, no le pegaba en absoluto. A ese hombre le pegaba algo como una bazuca. Estruendoso y grande, sin margen para el error.

Serena analizó con detenimiento todos los detalles del Loft donde se encontraban. Sin duda, alguien vivía allí de manera habitual. Había objetos de valor, libros, ropa, comida, y lo más importante: un hermoso ordenador portátil posado encima de un escritorio.

Serena lo vio a diez metros de distancia, pero no le hizo falta acercarse para descubrir de qué modelo se trataba. Ella podría distinguir un MAC, aun con los ojos vendados. La versión que tenía delante de sus narices, era la última edición limitada que Apple había saco de su versión MAC Pro Air. Algo así como un caramelito en dulce, un autentico capricho. Ese aparato al menos tenía que tener un procesador de cuatro núcleos, y una conexión WIFI muy superior a la media. Se acercó lentamente y decidió perder de vista a Darien durante unos segundos. Con una especie de mezcla de recelo y envidia, palpo la superficie cromada de esa joya de la informática. Cuanto daría por poder pasar tan solo unas horas con ese ordenador a solas.

Y entonces lo recordó. Acababan de entrar en una zona de acceso restringido, con la credencial de un hombre que no tardaría en percatarse de su ausencia, y arriesgando su vida en un sitio rodeado de matones de Black. Así que Serena decidió rápido y con cautela el proceso a seguir.

Sea lo que fuese que hiciera en ese momento con el ordenador, no podría dejar ningún cabo suelto. Diamante no tardaría más de un día en encontrarla y matarla, de eso estaba segura. Tenía demasiado aprecio por su vida como para correr ese riesgo.

**¿Es su ordenador?** – preguntó Darien acercándose a la joven, visiblemente más relajado, enfundando su pistola.

**Eso creo –** hizo una pausa y abrió la tapa – **Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.**

Serena aprovechó el impasse mientras el ordenador cargaba los contenidos de la BIOS, para sacar de la liga que sujetaba sus medias, una memoria USB de 1 Terabyte.

**¿Y si tiene contraseña?** – preguntó Darien confundido. Para un mortal como él, con conocimientos escasos en el campo de las computadoras, era una pregunta realmente necesaria.

**¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema para un hacker? **– preguntó ella con sorna, provocando rigidez en el rostro de Darien.

Darien pensó que estaba haciendo el imbécil con ese tipo de intervenciones. Tanto presumía el de su inteligencia y de sus notas académicas con sus conocidos, sin embargo, teniendo a una mujer medio desnuda delante de él, a penas sus neuronas eran capaces de pensar algo con lógica.

El tiempo pasaba, y Serena no paraba de teclear, pero el propio ordenador no le daba acceso a lo que buscaban. Parecía como si los planetas se hubieran aliado para que las cosas salieran mal esa noche. Darien observó el reloj detenidamente. Las 11:30 y Serena no habían conseguido ni un avance.

**¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? **– preguntó Darien desesperado a su lado.

**No sé qué pasa. No hay manera de entrar en su servidor** – contestó ella frotándose ambos ojos. Las lentillas comenzaban a molestarle.

**Dijiste que eso no sería un problema** – gruñó él.

**Sé muy bien lo que dije. Pero no esperaba este sistema de seguridad. Diamante se cuida muy bien las espaldas…**

**Dime algo que no sepa…**- suspiró el resignado. **Tenemos que irnos.**

**¡No! No puedo dejar esto así. Tengo que cerrar todos los procesos para no levantar sospechas.**

**¡Pues hazlo ya! No vamos a correr más riesgos** – Darien desenfundó la pistola y se dirigió hacia la puerta central. Era bueno tener vigilado el acceso de vez en cuando, aunque tenía serias dudas de cómo proceder si alguien decidía entrar allí, justo en ese preciso instante.

Darien volvió a dirigirse a la mesa de escritorio, pero Serena ya estaba lista para marcharse. Había recogido la memoria USB y se había preocupado incluso de borrar las huellas del ordenador. Era algo atípico en un civil preocuparse por ese detalle insignificante y a la vez primordial. Estaba claro que Serena había estado vinculada antaño a la investigación, pues conocía muy bien todos los procedimientos judiciales y de investigación forense.

**¿Estás lista?** – ella asintió frustrada, pues no había conseguido lo que esperaba. Se había confiado con Diamante, y se había dado un batacazo contra el suelo.

Estaban preparados para irse, cuando escucharon voces al otro lado de la puerta. Eran dos hombres hablando en un idioma distinto al suyo, pero por el tono de voz no parecían demasiado amigables. Serena tragó saliva fuerte y sintió como su vida pasaba por delante de sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba ahora? ¿Quizás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o rápida y casi indolora?

Darien sin embargo volvió a sentir la adrenalina de antaño. Esos hombres iban a acceder al recinto en cuestión de segundos. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ningún sitio digno donde esconderse. Y ocultarse cada uno por separado, no era una opción viable. Tardarían dos minutos en encontrar a la pequeña rubia que se mantenía sollozante tras su espalda.

Sintieron el ruido de la tarjeta meterse en el picaporte y el sonido de las bisagras abrirse. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tanto que Serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque para cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Darien aprisionaban los suyos en un beso pasional y sexual. Intentó rechazarlo, pero pronto se rindió al placer de sus labios y caricias.

Darien tomó la decisión en una milésima de segundo. Michiru tendría que perdonarle. No se puede considerar infidelidad besar a otra mujer, cuando tu vida corre serio peligro. Pero no podía negarlo, de paso que salvaba su vida, lo estaba disfrutando.

Al federal le excito el rechazo inicial de la rubia, pero todavía más se excito al comprobar que ella se rendía a su boca, emitiendo gemidos ahogados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una excitación como esa. Tanto tiempo como años tenía. Nunca antes había experimentado algo como eso. Puede que fuese la situación, el momento, la infidelidad o la amenaza de muerte. Puede que quizás fuese solo Serena.

**¿Qué hacen aquí?** – bramó un tipo de acento ruso con gesto de rabia.

Serena apartó a Darien de un empujón y se tapó como buenamente pudo. El hombre ruso y su acompañante, un colombiano alto y fuerte, la miraron con complacencia. A su lado, les acompañaba una joven pelirroja, casi tan desnuda como ella.

**¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo aquí?** – volvió a repetir el ruso, mostrando una pistola en su cinturón.

**No sabíamos a donde ir…-**contestó Serena nerviosa, ante la impasibilidad de Darien, que se mantenía erecto y firme ante esos hombres, dispuestos a matarlos sin la menor de las contemplaciones.

**Esto es un área restringida, el acceso no está permitido** – el ruso dirigió una mirada de fuego a Darien – **será mejor que lleves a tu puta a otro lado. Esto ya está ocupado.**

No hizo falta ningún comentario más. El ruso acababa de perdonarles la vida, a voz de pronto. Está bien, había llamado puta a Serena y ya solo por eso, Darien se habría liado la manta a la cabeza y habría comenzado a tiros con todos los hombres de la discoteca, pero en ese momento, la situación requería irse de allí cuanto antes.

Serena agarró la mano de Darien y sin decir nada más, abandonaron a paso rápido el Loft y el pasillo de acceso restringido. Cuando salieron de nuevo a la pista de la discoteca, ante el mundanal ruido y olor a alcohol, se sintieron seguros y aliviados.

Darien y Serena se miraron durante unos segundos. Una mirada que podía decir tanto y tan poco a la vez. No volvieron a mediar palabra. Salieron de la discoteca en silencio y se montaron en el todoterreno. Una vez dentro, y con el seguro puesto, Darien se incorporó a la circulación.

Las 12:10 de la noche. Ni en broma conseguiría llegar a tiempo a la última función de teatro de Michiru. Esta noche, su casa iba a ser un verdadero infierno. Y ni siquiera habían conseguido algo de provecho. Ni una pista sobre el paradero de Diamante o información de sus servidores. Darien había puesto la vida en peligro de esa joven, e incluso la suya, para nada.

**¿Tu mujer te espera, verdad?** – preguntó Serena abrazando la gabardina contra su cuerpo, con fuerza.

**No lo sé** – Darien sonó críptico, pero era la verdad. No sabía lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora.

**¿Vas a contarle que me besaste?** – preguntó ella de manera inocente.

**Por supuesto que no. Eso ha sido algo que sucedió en un operativo. Nunca habló de mi trabajo con ella **– intentó irse por las ramas, pero Serena insistió.

**Pero me besaste. ¿No es una infidelidad?**

**No**

**¿Por qué no?**

**¡Porque no! **– Darien frenó de golpe y la miró tan frío como el acero. **Escúchame bien y no te confundas. Ese beso no ha significado nada ¿de acuerdo? Era la única salida para que no nos estallasen a balazos y no va a volverse a repetir. Tú eres un testigo protegido del FBI y mi deber es velar por ti, nada más. ¿Entendiste?**

Serena se mantuvo callada con una sonrisa de medio lado. Estaba segura que para Darien no había sido solo un beso, pero no serviría de nada ponerse a discutir sobre ello, ni tampoco serviría para sus fines. La rubia no podía olvidar que su objetivo desde que lo conoció sería joder su vida. En cuanto la misión Diamante terminara, ella misma pondría la cabeza de Shields en bandeja de plata. No podía negar que el beso la había excitado y le hubiera gustado una continuación más exhaustiva, pero la realidad se imponía. Un policía y una delincuente era una mala combinación.

**¿Entendiste?** – alzó la voz Darien, exasperado, al ver a Serena con la mirada perdida.

**Entendido, jefe.**

Darien hizo una mueca y después reanudó la circulación. Esperaba que se pusieran a discutir sobre la moralidad de besarse con otra mujer, estando casado. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Serena parecía indiferente, como si la cosa no fuera con ella o no estuviese involucrada.

Tardaron quince minutos en llegar al apartamento de Serena. La patrulla del FBI, liderada por Haruka, hacía guardia en la noche fumando una cajetilla de tabaco. Darien miró y desde el coche les hizo un gesto. Los hombres obedecieron y se metieron dentro del coche.

**Supongo que no te quedas** – comentó ella irónica

**Tengo que volver a casa** – contestó frío, desviando su mirada hacia el aparcamiento.

**Claro, tienes que volver con tu esposa. Es tu deber como marido fiel y leal** – Serena se sonrío y se retiró la gabardina.

**¿Qué haces? **– preguntó Darien nervioso mirando hacia el coche de patrulla. Los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo los resultados de los partidos de baseball.

**Un regalo para tu esposa** – Serena se quitó el sostén ante la atónita mirada de Darien y lo posó en las piernas de éste. **Como hoy no parabas de mirarme embelesado, supuse que te estarías imaginando a tu esposa con esta lencería.**

Darien se quedó sin palabras. Serena salió del coche, y él se quedó como tonto, con un sostén en sus piernas. Durante tres segundos tuvo sus ojos fijos en sus pechos desnudos y bien formados. Tres segundos sirvieron para que el alcanzase el paraíso. Incluso le dio tiempo a percatarse de la arandela en el pezón izquierdo. Después la poca dignidad de caballero que le quedaba, hizo acopio de valentía, y le obligó a subir sus ojos para igualarlos a los de ella. Y eran tan azules como el cielo. Y lo miraban con una especie de mezcla entre rabia y deseo.

Mal que le pesara, era más que evidente. Había tenido pistas sobre ello, pero la confirmación había llegado esa misma noche. Había mucha química sexual entre él y Serena. Y eso era peligroso, sobre todo para su matrimonio.

Cuando Darien llegó a casa, se encontró a su esposa en el salón leyendo un libro. Cuando lo escuchó llegar, ella tan solo se giró para verle, pero no dijo nada. Sus labios formaban una delgada línea.

**Lo siento…-**susurró el quitándose la americana. **Se complicaron las cosas.**

**Lo sé…-**contestó ella siguiendo sus movimientos.

**Serena tenía una pista pero no sirvió de nada…**-suspiró resignado.

**Ya veo…**

**¿Estás enfadada?** – preguntó el sentándose en la mesita auxiliar, justo enfrente de ella.

**No lo sé…-**suspiro y cerro el libro de golpe.

**No sé qué decir**…-Darien se retiró el pelo y suspiró.

**Entonces no digas nada. Llévame a cama** – contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Darien obedeció. La cogió en sus brazos y la llevo a la planta de arriba, donde se encontraba el dormitorio principal. Sabía lo que vendría ahora. Michiru no estaba enfadada, ni siquiera decepcionada. Más bien comenzaba a resignarse, y eso no sabía si era bueno o malo. No sabía si prefería verla enfadada y perdiendo los modales, algo raro en ella, o verla en este estado inerte.

Cuando la dejó en la cama, intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero no lo consiguió. Michiru lo guió hacia su boca, y por primera vez sintió rechazo al tocarlos. El beso con Serena estaba demasiado fresco y reciente, y se sentía mal. Se había pasado la última hora auto convenciéndose de que besarse con ella, tan solo respondía a un acto de supervivencia. Pero una parte de él, no hacía más que preguntarse si, tal vez, no hubiese otra manera de evitar tocas esos labios, que ahora se le antojaban una tentadora adicción.

**Estoy muy cansado…-**respondió el separándose de los labios de su mujer.

**¿Cansado? Desde cuando estar cansado es un impedimento para que hagamos el amor…-**dijo Michiru divertida, reincorporándose sobre sí misma.

**Es que hoy estoy muy cansado...**

**Entonces yo haré el trabajo sucio. Déjamelo a mí. Anda, no seas malo. Compénsame por haberme dejado sin planes esta noche.**

Michiru hizo pucheros y Darien suspiró largamente, dejándose llevar. Era verdad que estar cansado nunca había sido una excusa, pero esta vez, había algo dentro de él, una voz que no paraba de decirle que no era el momento de acostarse con su mujer.

Una voz que fue tomando más fuerza, cuando al penetrarla, creyó ver el rostro de Serena disfrutando de placer. Estuvo a punto de cometer un error, estuvo a punto de llamar a su mujer por el nombre de su tormento. Pero afortunadamente, se contuvo en el momento justo. Descontento por no poder alejar la imagen de la rubia de su cabeza, comenzó a envestir con más fuerza., hasta que al fin llegaron al clímax, juntos.

Y esa noche, mientras Darien se preguntaba que estaba pasando en su vida perfectamente ordenada, que es lo que había obrado el cambio, hasta convertirlo en un animal capaz de acostarse con su mujer pensando en otra, Serena indagó todo lo necesario sobre Darien. Su plan acababa de ponerse en marcha. No pararía hasta hacerle pagar toda su hipocresía y descaro tratándola como un objeto sexual y dándole ordenes como si fuese de su propiedad. Ese policía iba a terminar deseándola tanto, que se volvería tan loco, que incluso rogaría por el divorcio a su esposa.


	4. ¡Peligro!

Serena se despertó desconcertada y adolorida en la parte derecha de su cara. Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió mareada y desubicada. Se incorporó lentamente y palpo su mejilla, en la que se dibujaban los relieves de las teclas del ordenador. Era evidente que se había pasado toda la noche trabajando en sus averiguaciones y se había quedado dormida. Miro a la pantalla y frunció el ceño. La foto de Darien, unos años más joven, el día de su boda con su esposa, una famosa galerista, la dejo desconcertada. No parecía en absoluto feliz, al contrario. Su mirada estaba perdida entre el gentío, mientras que ella sonreía de par en par, mirándolo embelesada.

¿Quién podría casarse con una persona sin estar enamorado? Al menos eso parecía en la foto. Mientras lo pensaba, Serena se estiró y bostezó sonoramente. Se le hacía raro no verlo danzar por el piso. En lugar de eso, una patrulla del FBI en un Ford Blanco, vigilaba los alrededores en la acera de enfrente.

Serena sintió curiosidad por la esposa del teniente, y comenzó a buscar información sobre ella. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba encontrar algo que le mostrase a una esposa déspota y cruel, a una mala persona, pero para su desdicha, Michiru parecía ser una ciudadana ejemplar.

Algún defecto tendría que tener esa mujer. Pero al menos, la rubia no se los encontró. Era muy guapa, con aspecto maduro y adulto. Un pelo ondulado, seguramente obtenido a través de un moldeado, pero eso no era un delito. Era inteligente, pues había sacado la Licenciatura de Historia del Arte en cuatro años. Mantenía su propia galería en el centro de la ciudad y actuaba como mecenas, en algunas obras de artistas locales.

Serena sorbió el café, y recogió sus piernas sobre la silla. ¿Cómo iba a poder vengarse de Darien con una esposa como esa? Aparentemente, juntos eran la imagen idílica de cualquier matrimonio de recién casados, pero solo aparentemente. Porque Serena tenía un don, un don que le permitía ver más allá. Y ella podía ver la tristeza y añoranza en los ojos de él, casi como obligado a casarse con aquella mujer. Y ese beso de la noche anterior, no hacía más que dejar patente que para él, ese matrimonio no era más que una farsa.

**¿Haciendo averiguaciones?** – preguntó el Inspector Haruka retirándose el flequillo de la frente.

Haruka era muy alto y rubio. Pero al contrario que Darien, su expresión no denotaba hostilidad. Era algo así como un policía bonachón, dispuesto a dar el mejor servicio a la ciudadanía. Tampoco se podía obviar sus atributos físicos. Debía de medir alrededor de 1,80, y su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente musculado como para no aborrecer a Serena. Los ojos del joven, de un verde aguamarina, la miraban divertida.

Entonces Serena calló en la cuenta. Tenía la pantalla del ordenador encendida, y la foto de Darien con su esposa, ampliada ocupando todo el espacio. Sintió morir de vergüenza y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando tramar una excusa.

**¿Eres algo así como una psicópata?** – preguntó curioso.

**¡Por supuesto que no!** – Serena se ofendió y cerró la ventana de la foto, de golpe.

**Entonces debo suponer que estas celosa de Michiru y planeas asesinarla…-**respondió el con expresión imperturbable.

**Creo que eso sería ser una psicópata ¿no crees? **– preguntó ella irónica.

Está bien. Haruka era muy guapo, sexy, caliente, pero no era inteligente. Y eso desechaba cualquier posibilidad de tener un encuentro con el joven. A Serena no le gustaba refregarse con tipos tontos. A Serena le gustaba hacer el amor con el cuerpo y con la mente.

**¡Guau! Menudo carácter…-**se quejó Haruka, sentándose en el sofá, que hasta entonces, tan solo había ocupado Darien.

Sin saber porque, lo sintió como un intruso. Ese hombre, sentado en el sitio que le correspondía a Darien, había subido los pies con sus sucias botas, de la misma manera que lo haría el joven moreno. Todos los hombres de esa brigada, parecían estar cortados por el mismo patrón. Entonces a Serena se le encendió una bombilla.

**Haru….porque puedo llamarte Haru ¿verdad?** – preguntó ella agitando las pestañas de manera intencionada.

**Supongo…**-contestó el confundido y removiéndose en el asiento.

Esa era una de las habilidades de Serena. La genética había sido buena con ella y le había hecho el favor de darle un cuerpo de infarto, una cara de ensueño y la suficiente astucia como para indagar sin ser descubierta.

**¿Cómo te llevas con Darien?** – preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

**Es un buen tío. Siempre está cuando se le necesita.**

**¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo? **

**Como unos dos años. Pero Darien no es una persona fácil de conocer, es difícil llegar a él. Siempre está encerrado en sí mismo y pensando en sus cosas. Vive por y para el trabajo.**

**¿Y su esposa?**

**¿Michiru? Es una mujer increíble. Es como una caja de sorpresas. Guapa, lista, alegre, bondadosa, comprometida…**

Haruka seguía dando una lista de los enormes atributos de la esposa perfecta de Darien Shields, y a Serena se le estaba revolviendo el estomago. ¿Qué tan perfecta podría ser? Era imposible lo que todos contaban de ella. Sería algo así como el modelo de mujer perfecta, y eso a Serena no le gustaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar escapar el detalle de como Haruka hablaba de ella.

**Parece que la tienes en alta estima…**

**Si. La conozco desde hace muchísimos años. Antes de que llegara Darien…- **paróen seco y la miró**. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?**

**Me gustaría conocerte…-**mintió Serena.

**¿Seguro que no hay nada detrás de eso? No debería fiarme de ti. Eres una criminal…-**se quejó el, acomodándose en el sofá.

**La gente habla demasiado. ¿Crees que tengo pinta de criminal con este aspecto? ¿Solo porque haga cosas en el margen de la legalidad…?**

**Totalmente ilegales **– le recordó Haruka.

**Cría fama y échate a dormir…-** susurró ella contrariada.

Era verdad. No podía venderle la película de su inocencia a nadie, mucho menos a un federal. Aunque ese federal fuese el tonto de Haruka. Tonto y buena persona. Se le veía a leguas. Y como Serena tenía un don para ver más allá, decidió que Haru, a partir de ese día, se había convertido en el primer policía que le caía bien.

**¿A qué te referías con eso de "cuando llegó Darien"?** – volvió a insistir la joven.

**No sé. No me acuerdo** – respondió el rubio indiferente, mirando hacia la televisión.

**Estábamos hablando de Michiru y soltaste eso…**

**No sé, ya te digo que no me acuerdo…-**volvió a responder Haruka, ahora visiblemente nervioso.

Serena frunció el ceño. Haruka parecía nervioso cuando hablaba de la esposa de Darien. ¿Por qué iba a actuar de esa manera? Pareciera como si tuviera rencor a Darien por algo relacionado con esa mujer. Serena colocó esa idea en la cola de cosas que investigar cuando se encontrara sola.

Darien se despertó aturdido. El rostro cálido de su esposa, descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Intentó moverse, para salir de la cama, que ahora se le antojaba una perversa prisión, pero su esposa gruñó a modo de queja. Se había metido en un buen lío. Pensó que si hacía el amor con su esposa y después se dormía abrazado a su cuerpo, lograría olvidarse d ella. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Serena seguía siendo su único pensamiento desde anoche. Fue lo último en que pensó al dormir y lo primero que recordó al ver el cabello azul de su esposa. Cómo le hubiera gustado que fuese rubio y largo.

Esa pequeña intrusa de sistemas, estaba empezando a convertirse en una obsesión para él. Quizás el beso había actuado como catalizador de algo inevitable. Porque desde que la había visto parada en el umbral de la puerta, con esa ropa andrajosa, mirándola con gesto interrogante, creyó estar en el cielo.

Afortunadamente para el matrimonio de Darien, él era una persona sumamente metódica y nunca dejaba nada al azar. De hecho, odiaba improvisar o dejarse llevar. Eso era lo que le salvaba de no cometer una locura y destrozar la poca unión que quedaba con su esposa.

**Buenos días amor…-**susurró Michiru ronroneando en su pecho.

**Buenos días…-**intentó parecer cómplice, pero la preocupación por su obsesión con la rubia no parecía desaparecer.

**¿Qué tal has descansado?** – preguntó ella divertida, mirándolo con expresión infantil

**Bien, estaba muy cansado…-**la retiró con las manos y se incorporó sobre la cama, para frotarse el rostro.

**Pareces preocupado por algo…-**Michiru era muy intuitiva. Algo no andaba bien con su esposo.

Darien no contestó. Se levantó sin decir nada y se metió en la ducha. Michiru se quedó en el lecho conyugal, intentando recomponer la situación. Según sus cálculos, tendría que ser ella la ofendida y enfadada. Darien no había dado señales de vida y había llegado 2 horas y media más tarde de lo previsto. Sin embargo, había decidido resignarse y simplemente reclamar un poco de cariño de su esposo.

Darien necesitaba una ducha de agua helada. A su cabeza no paraban de venir imágenes de esa mujer, quitándose el sostén negro de encaje, y dejando su pecho al descubierto. Tan solo tres segundos, pero suficientes para sentir una erección sin precedentes al recordar la arandela de su pezón izquierdo.

Serena podía ser una caja de sorpresa. Que más incógnitas habría por descubrir en ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Quizás tan solo fuera una prueba del destino, para comprobar la fidelidad para con su esposa. Darien miró la alianza de oro, que resaltaba en su dedo anular. De repente, deseo quitársela y arrojarla por la ventana. Deseo no estar atado a nadie. Deseo estar libre para ir a buscar a esa rubia y darle su merecido por su desobediencia y desfachatez.

**Darien, ¿puedes llevarme al trabajo?-** preguntó Michiru abriendo la puerta del baño.

**¿Qué sucede con tu coche?** – preguntó el extrañado.

A Michiru no le gustaba que su hombre la llevase al trabajo. Decía que daba imagen de mujer débil y vulnerable. Por eso se había comprado un todoterreno color platinado. Quería aparentar una mujer de negocios ruda y sin compasión, aunque su físico demostrara lo contrario.

**Lo llevé al mecánico ayer. Está en revisión ¿recuerdas? **– comentó ella en tono aburrido.

**Si, recuerdo **– mintió – **Yo te llevaré. Ahora salgo.**

**Gracias amor.**

¿Gracias amor? Si Michiru supiera de sus planes de arrojar su alianza al vacío, quizás no estuviera tan feliz ni tan agradecida. Era un mal hombre, un mal marido, y una mala persona. Se comenzó a sentir muy culpable. Nunca pensó que el deseo conseguiría nublarle tanto la vista, como para plantearse serle infiel a su esposa.

Michiru preparó el desayuno favorito de Darien. Huevos revueltos con arroz y una buena taza de café recién hecho. Pero ni ese detalle consiguió sacar a Darien de sus cavilaciones. Michiru se percató, pero decidió no volver a preguntar a su esposo. Cuando Darien se encerraba en sí mismo, era muy difícil sacarlo de sus ideas.

**Setsuna me ha dicho que hay una nueva colección en venta. Pero vale 400 de los grandes, no sé si debería invertir toda mi liquidez en una obra de dudosa procedencia ¿Tu qué crees? **– preguntó Michiru acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

**Ya sabes que no entiendo d cosas de arte…-**contestó Darien encendiendo el auto.

**No estoy pidiéndote que evalúes la autenticidad de la obra, solo te pido tu opinión como persona que sabe lo que cuesta ganar el dinero…**-recriminó la peliazul con gesto de decepción.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?** – preguntó el

**¿Yo? Comprarla, tengo una intuición. Pero me da miedo que salga el tiro por la culata. Si por cualquier casual el asunto no sale como espero, tendría que cerrar la galería para pagar a mis acreedores…**

**Entonces cómprala. Tú nunca te equivocas. Eres una persona muy intuitiva y debes aprovechar esa oportunidad, o puede que te arrepientas** – Darien la miró y sonrío fríamente.

**Siempre sabes decir lo que quiero escuchar…-**se quejó divertida golpeándole el brazo.

**Por eso te casaste conmigo** – río el despreocupado por primera vez en el día.

**Vuelve a hacerlo**

**¿Qué? **– preguntó el con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo confundido.

**Eso. Vuelve a reírte. Como si nada importase** – pidió ella.

**¿Reírme como si nada importase?** – preguntó aun más confundido, pero sin perderla de vista.

**Me gusta cuando ríes, porque se te ve feliz. Y tu risa me hace sentir segura, que todo va bien. Por eso me casé contigo.**

**¿Te casaste por mi risa? **– preguntó el con sonrisa irónica.

**Por eso. Y otras muchas cosas.**

Darien comenzó a reír de nuevo y Michiru lo miró como si no existiese otro hombre. Darien también la miró. Estaba siendo un gilipollas. Tenía todo lo que un hombre podría querer. Una mujer buena y comprensiva, sexy y hermosa, independiente y buena cocinera. Además tenían una casa de ensueño y buena posición económica. Y todo lo que su esposa le pedía, era que él se riera. Le acarició el rostro con la mano y ella cerró los ojos para sentir la caricia.

**Te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad?** – preguntó el al aparcar el coche en la acera de la galería de su esposa.

**Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos después** – ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios, y se bajó del coche pizpireta, danzando en sus tacones.

Darien la miró unos segundos, y cuando comprobó que había entrado en la galería, se reincorporó a la circulación.

Serena y Haruka siguieron hablando de sus gustos, de sus comidas favoritas, de la carrera de Económicas que Haruka había cursado, y de cómo Serena había terminado trabajando de algo tan peculiar.

**Supongo que llega un momento en el que no puedes evitar no discernir entre lo que es legal y lo que no **– se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de su nuevo mejor amigo.

**Es una pena, Serena. Tienes mucho talento.**

**¿De verdad lo crees?** - preguntó ella divertida.

**Puede que seas la primera mujer tan inteligente que conozco…-**dijo Haruka sonriendo.

Serena sonrío y se acomodó en la silla de su ordenador. Haruka, ese policía ingenuo y bonachón, acababa de decirle que ella era la mujer más inteligente que había conocido. Eso quería decir que al menos, ella era más inteligente que la esposa de Darien. Mini punto para la rubia.

Estaba demasiado feliz autoproclamándose ganadora de un torneo que ella había impuesto en su cabeza, cuando algo atravesó la ventana del salón y calló sobre la alfombra de cachemira. Haruka se puso de pié, y tras dos segundos gritó.

**Serena, al suelto. Tapate la boca.**

Haruka la tiró al suelo y se echo encima de ella. El impacto contra el suelo la dejo aturdida, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que tenían en frente. Una bomba de gas lacrimógeno. Ella las conocía muy bien. Sabía lo que era ese gas desgarrador, penetrando en sus entrañas. Miró a Haruka, que sudaba lleno de pánico y se sintió insegura. Con Darien estaría tranquila y a salvo. Pero Haruka, aun poniendo todo su empeño, era novato.

**Seiya Kou. Soy el Inspector Haruka. Estoy en el domicilio de Serena. Nos atacan con una bomba de gas lacrimógeno. Necesitamos refuerzo.**

**Vamos par allá** – contestó escueto una voz masculina al otro lado del walki.

Haruka comenzó a reptar por el salón, mientras la bomba seguía soltando más y más gas. A penas se podía ver algo en la casa.

**Toma, ponte esto **- Haruka le tiró un chaleco antibalas

**¿Qué demonios…? **

**No hables. Solo tapate la boca y ponte eso…-**masculló Haruka tosiendo y tapándose con su camiseta.

Está bien. Las cosas se habían puesto difíciles. Alguien no estaba muy contento con Serena. Y ese alguien, no debía de tener mucha paciencia, cuando a la primera de cambio, le había llenado la casa de gas y planea asesinarla. Por primera vez, desde que trabajaba en el FBI sintió pánico por su vida.

Pero no había pasado lo peor. El sonido de una metralleta se coló por los ventanales y las balas penetraron con una ráfaga por el salón chocando contra todo lo que se interpuso a su camino. Serena tembló de miedo. Esta era su fin. Haruka le ponía todo el valor del mundo, pero nada iba a impedir que alguien la matase.

**Mierda, Seiya. Nos atacan por el lado Oeste con dos francotiradores. Tienen cubierta el ala del edificio. ¿Dónde coño estáis?**

**Estamos de camino, Haruka. Protege a Serena. Con tu vida si es necesario.**

**¿Y donde cojones está Shields? Se supone que tendría que estar aquí.**

**Estamos tratando de localizarlo. Mantén la calma y busca un sitio seguro. Hemos llegado a Gangstang Zero.**

Haruka gruñó y arrojó el walki, desesperado al suelo. La rubia se arrastró por el suelo e intento agarrar la mano del joven. El la miró, apoyado en la pared, justo debajo del ventanal que acababa de ser reventado por la ráfaga de balas.

Entonces escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas y los francotiradores dejaron de disparar. El humo del gas comenzó a disiparse y entonces, Serena pudo percatarse del alcance de los daños. Toda su casa estaba destrozada. Los sofás, la cocina, la televisión, los muebles de la sala. Y como no, sus tres preciados ordenadores.

**Serena. Ven aquí** – Haruka la estrechó contra sus brazos y apoyo su rostro en su cabello.

Serena no podía parar de tiritar de miedo y rabia. Toda su vida, destrozada en apenas dos minutos. Alguno de esos ordenadores había pasado toda la vida con ella, y ahora estabas destrozados y listos para llevar al desguace.

**FBI. No hagan movimientos raros. Pongan las manos en alto** – gritó un policía cubierto con un buzo azul marino y un casco.

**Tranquilos, chicos. Somos nosotros** – dijo Haruka levantando una mano, sin dejar de estrechar a Serena contra él.

**Gracias a Dios** – suspiró Taiki en el umbral de la puerta, soltando todo el aire contenido.

Serena estaba en estado de shock, y tan solo era capaz de agarrarse al fuerte brazo de Haruka y tener sus ojos clavados en los policías que ahora registraban su casa. Supo que no todo había terminado, cuando uno de los SWAT recogió la bomba de gas lacrimógeno y la observó detenidamente.

**Jefe. Tenemos algo…**-su voz áspera y sin calidez llenó la sala de un silencio interrogante.

Taiki agarró la pieza en sus manos y desprecintó un papel, sujeto con cinta aislante. Lo abrió de par en par, y tragó saliva de manera rápida. Las cosas no estaban marchando bien, algunos polis también se acercaron y todos con la misma expresión.

**Joder. ¡Mierda! **– bramó Taiki**. Localizar a Shields. ¡Ya!**

**Estamos trabajando en ello**

**¡No quiero que trabajéis en ello! Quiero que lo encontréis, donde quiera que esté. Llamar a Michiru si es preciso.**

Haruka dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de la esposa de Darien, y Serena volvió a la realidad poco a poco. Comenzó a darse cuenta del alcance de los hechos. Acababan de intentar asesinarla por husmear demasiado en donde nadie le llamaba. Y debía ser grave, cuando la habían identificado tan rápido. Ella había procurado no dejar ni rastro de sus señuelos, en el ordenador de Diamante, pero las prisas de Darien, de seguro la habían hecho cometer un error.

Ahora su vida estaba en peligro. Quien quiera que fuera el que había atacado su apartamento, sabía cómo se llamaba, donde vivía, e incluso la marca de papel de cocina que solía utilizar.

**Serena, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás herida?** – preguntó realmente preocupado poniéndose a la altura de la joven que se mantenía agazapada en los brazos de Haruka.

**Creo que no…-**contestó ella intentando relajar los latidos de su corazón.

**Hay algo que quiero que veas…-**Taiki le extendió la hoja que habían encontrado en el proyectil y Serena leyó con atención.

"_**Deja de meter esa preciosa nariz en asuntos que no te conciernen. Puede que la próxima vez no seamos tan indulgentes"**_

Serena tragó saliva. ¿Habría una próxima vez? Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Odiaba llorar en público. Odiaba mostrarse vulnerable y débil, como si fuera una damisela en apuros. Pero toda aquella situación la estaba superando. Necesitaba dormir como una eternidad, y despertarse en otro siglo, cuando el peligro hubiese pasado. Cada uno hace su propio destino, y ella había cavado su propia tumba al colaborar con el FBI en un asunto, que claramente, escapaba al control de todos.

Unas gordas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas pálidas de la joven y el temblor de sus dientes se hizo más fuerte. Haruka intentó consolarla y la apretó mas contra si, intentando reconfortarla con palabras dulces y amables. Él estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no era suficiente. Hay veces que nada es suficiente. Ella necesitaba de Darien en ese momento. No importaba cuan cretino y arrogante pudiese llegar a ser. Si Darien hubiera estado en el apartamento, nada de esto habría pasado. Porque en lugar de tirarse al suelo y esperar a que todo pasara, se habría liado a balazos con sus asesinos.

Y odiaba tener que reconocerlo. Pero Darien no estaba, y no daba señales de aparecer. Obviamente se había desentendido de Serena, y daba igual el peligro al que se expusiese. ¿Cuántos mensajes VIP le habrían dejado? ¿Dos? ¿Diez? ¿Cincuenta? Pero Darien no respondía. Las probabilidades de que el moreno no hubiese leído ninguno, eran mínimas. Era obvio. Darien no tenía ningunas ganas de cargar con su custodia.

Darien estaba de camino a su casa. Todo el plan que tenía hoy era afeitarse, salir a correr, pegarse una buena ducha y hacer la cena para cuando su magnífica esposa llegase, se sintiera dichosa y querida.

Ya casi ni se acordaba de Serena. Casi. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en ese momento. ¿Estaría tratando de piratear alguna red de Diamante? O simplemente se estaría peleando con el horno, como solía hacer cada día que intentaba calentar un poco de pan para el desayuno. Darien se sonrío, pero esta vez no se sorprendió. Serena era una persona intrigante. Todo en ella era peculiar y extraño. Una especie de formula mal calculada que había dado lugar a una personalidad arrolladora.

Su mujer no tenía nada que ver con Serena. Michiru era comedida, elegante, educada, amable y risueña. Y ella era todo lo contrario. De comedida, tenía más bien poco, pues todo lo que la rubia hacía, lo llevaba hacia el extremo, sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Serena elegante? Al menos no con esa ropa tres tallas más grande con la que solía vestir. ¿Educada y amable? En absoluto. Serena desconocía la educación, o más bien, no parecía hacer uso de ella. Y amable, solo cuando ella buscaba algo. Era más bien una persona turbia e interesada. Pero solo Dios sabe cómo le alegraba el día, cuando lo miraba con esos ojos hostigadores.

Sin saber cómo, Darien acabó en la calle que vivía Serena. Supuso que su instinto de protección lo llevo hacia allí, mientras se dedicaba a pensar en ella.

**Qué demonios ha pasado aquí…-**murmuró Darien pisando el acelerador.

Cuatro furgones de los SWAT, dos coches de patrulla policial, un coche del FBI y dos ambulancias con las sirenas todavía encendidas, permanecían estacionados en la carretera. El corazón se le paró a Darien. Todo aquel despliegue de medios solo podía significar una cosa. El joven miró al edificio donde vivía Serena, y comprobó con desdicha, que todas las ventanas del apartamento de su rubio tormento estaban derribadas.

Comenzó a jurar a todos los dioses. Que no le haya pasado nada, era la única idea que se alojaba en su cabeza mientras se bajaba del coche, y salía corriendo, hacia el cordón policial.

**¡Darien! –** Andrew llamó su atención.

**Andrew, que diablos ha pasado. Dime que no…-** Darien se vio incapaz de terminar la frase.

**No sé qué ha sucedido. Acabamos de llegar. Taiki está arriba con Haruka y Serena.**

**¿Ella está bien?** – preguntó ansioso.

**Si **– Andrew torció el gesto. ¿Desde cuándo Darien se preocupaba más por una criminal que por su compañero de brigada?

Darien se despidió de Andrew y corrió hacia las escaleras. Un peldaño tras otro. Ni siquiera fue capaz de esperar al ascensor. Solo quería ver su rostro. Comprobar que en verdad no le había pasado nada. Porque si algo le había sucedido, aunque fuese un rasguño, Darien se encargaría de impartir justicia. Bramo en su interior. Nadie iba a hacer nada a esa pequeña delincuente.

**¡Serena!** – gritó entrando en el piso, ante la sorpresa de todos los policías.

**Darien…-** susurró Taiki furioso.

Darien hizo caso omiso de la llamada de advertencia de su jefe. Dio un paso vacilante, y vio a Serena, sentada en el sillón de piel de leopardo, tapada con una manta azul y con una taza humeante en sus manos. El la volvió a llamar pero ella no respondió. Mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo, con un gesto difícil de descifrar. Entonces reparó en los daños de la casa. Estaba inservible. Al igual que los ordenadores, las joyas arcaicas de Serena, a las que tanto cariño le tenía. Y fue ahí, cuando descubrió el detalle. La mano de Haruka se posaba en el hombro de Serena, a modo de consuelo, y trataba de animarla hablándole al oído.

Un ataque de celos lo poseyó en ese momento. No le gustaba en absoluto ese gesto de cercanía. A penas se conocían y ya estaba sobándola y ofreciéndole un hombro en el que llorar. Muy típico de Haruka. Ese tipo si tenía el don de la oportunidad.

**Serena, cariño…-**Darien se acercó a ella y se sorprendió de llamarla de esa manera, pero siguió avanzando.

Ella reaccionó. Levantó la vista del suelo, y clavó sus ojos enrojecidos en él. El detuvo su camino. Esa mirada era peligrosa. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar.

**¡Tú! ¡Esto es culpa tuya!** – gritó levantándose de golpe.

**¡Serena!** – Darien trató de abrazarla pero ella no le dejó.

**No me toques. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme. Todo esto fue un error. Nunca debí acceder a trabajar con ustedes. Son unos ineptos. ¡Miren como han dejado mi maldita casa! ¿Saben lo que significaba este sitio para mí? ¿Acaso son capaces de verlo? Solo tenían que hacer una cosa. Una jodida cosa. Solo tenían que protegerme. Y en menos de un mes, han localizado mi casa y casi me matan**

**Serena, intenta tranquilizarte…**-le pidió Haruka.

**¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¿Cuál es la solución del FBI ahora? ¿testigos protegidos? No, mejor que tal si mandamos a la tonta de Serena a la cloaca de la que nunca debió salir. Toda mi vida se ha ido a la mierda. ¡Mi casa, mis cosas, mis ordenadores!**

Darien trató de volver a alcanzarla pero ella no le dejó. De un aspavientos se libró de su mano y le dirigió la peor de las miradas que pudiesen existir. Acababa de matarlo en vida.

**Quiero que se vayan de mi casa, ahora. No voy a volver a colaborar con ustedes. ¡Váyanse de una maldita vez!**

Hubo un silencio en el apartamento. Todos los oficiales esperaban instrucciones de Taiki. Todos menos Darien. Sea lo que fuera que ordenara Taiki, él no tenía pensado abandonarla de nuevo. Aunque ella se lo rogase, iba a tratar de protegerla con su vida.

**Esperen fuera** – masculló Taiki. Una sola orden. De una sola vez. Rápida y concisa.

Todos los oficiales abandonaron el apartamento, a excepción de Darien y Taiki. Serena parecía más tranquila, pero solo en apariencia. Sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho si no hacía algo pronto. Estaba demasiado alterada. Resignada, se tiró sobre el sillón y tapó su cara con una mano. Intento no llorar, pero no lo logro. Los sollozos invadieron la habitación.

A Darien se le rompió el corazón. Verla llorar, así de frágil, temerosa y vulnerable, le lleno de un sentimiento desconocido. Si él nunca hubiese aceptado la orden de Taiki, si se hubiera impuesto a él…Nada más conocerla, lo supo. Serena no valía para el trabajo. Ella era un alma libre. Amaba su libertad más que nadie, y quizás ahora, tendría que pasar el resto de su vida en una jaula de oro.

**Serena. No sé cómo explicar lo que ha pasado, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar…-**comenzó a explicar Taiki.

Taiki era bueno dando órdenes, pero no explicaciones. Lo detestaba. Era incapaz de ponerse del lado de las víctimas, porque siempre estaba demasiado pendiente de los protocolos y las premisas del FBI. El asalto al apartamento era algo inevitable, pero eso era algo que Serena no tendría porque saber.

**No sé qué es lo que ha provocado que te localicen. Tendremos que investigarlo a fondo…-**habló Darien tras un largo silencio.

**¿Y mientras qué? Espero a que vengan y rezo porque la próxima vez, no tengan mejor puntería ¿no?** – gritó Serena de nuevo. **Esto es tú culpa. Tu maldita culpa.**

**¿Mi culpa?** – preguntó el extrañado.

**¡Si! Si no me hubieras metido tanta prisa ayer con el ordenador de Diamante, no habría dejado ningún rastro. Debí de dejar algún señuelo, y con él, Diamante me ha localizado. Solo te pedí que te mantuvieras al margen, pero no ¡Tú tenías que hacerte el protagonista!**

**¿De qué hablas? Un minuto más en esa habitación y nos hubiesen pillado con las manos en la masa. ¡Lo sabes!**

**¡Hubiera preferido morir ahí, que no verme relegada a un programa de testigos protegidos!**

Darien calló. Silenció porque supo que Serena tenía razón. Era lo que le esperaba. Quizás la mandarían a un estado como Alabama, o Illinois, allí nunca pasaban cosas raras. Era un Estado pacifico y tranquilo. Darien se iría a vivir allí sin dudarlo. Serena jamás. Le iba demasiado la adrenalina.

**De que están hablando…**-gruñó Taiki**. ¿Qué es lo que hicieron anoche?**

**Pregúntale a tu querido Teniente Shields…**-soltó irónica mirando hacia otro lado.

**Estoy esperando…-**el gesto de Taiki era serio, muy tenso.

**Ayer tuvimos acceso al ordenador de Diamante en una fiesta privada. Serena estuvo cerca de una hora tratando de acceder al servidor, pero no lo logramos.**

Taiki se calló. No sabía si ponerse a gritar o simplemente, reír a carcajada limpia. No sabía que le preocupaba más. Que su mejor policía se hubiera puesto en peligro, y con él, a la única testigo que era capaz de frenar a Diamante, o que directamente ambos le hubieran ocultado esa información.

**¿Les vio alguien?** – preguntó Taiki esperando escuchar una respuesta negativa.

**Un par de seguratas rusos. Afortunadamente pudimos inventar algo e irnos, sin que la cosa trascendiera.**

Darien se negaba a dar detalles de lo que significa "inventarse algo". No quería entrar en porque había decidido besar a Serena. El caso es que lo había hecho. Sabía que había violado un código moral y ético comportándose así.

**Joder, Shields. ¿estás loco? Está bien, ella está chiflada. Pero jamás pensé que te contagiaría con su locura…**-Taiki se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

**Era una oportunidad única…-**se quejó Serena valiente.

**Tú aquí no tienes voz ni voto. Eres una mandada del FBI y más te vale no volver a revelarte de esa manera. Los dos os habéis comportado de una manera muy irresponsable. Darien, quedas relevado del caso.**

**¿Qué? ¿Relevado? ¡No hice nada malo!** – Darien se encaró con su jefe.

**Seiya ocupará tu lugar a partir de ahora. Regresa a casa con tu mujer. Necesitas unos días de vacaciones.**

**¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte! No voy a dejarla sola. Si ella se queda, yo también.**

Serena miró a Darien sorprendida. Parecía realmente molesto con la idea de otro hombre ocupando el lugar de macho Alfa en su casa, por las noches. Taiki lo miró sin entender nada. Era la primera vez que veía a Darien luchando con uñas y dientes por un caso.

**Aunque te quedes, no podemos obviar que ahora ella corre mucho peligro. Debemos tratar de protegerla**.

**Haré todo lo necesario.**

Taiki se sentó en el sofá destrozado a balazos y pensó. Pensó durante, minutos, aprovechando el silencio y la tranquilidad del apartamento. Necesitaba un plan bueno, realmente bueno. Algo que alejara a Serena de Gangstang Zero y la mantuviera a salvo. Necesitaría aparentar una vida normal, en un barrio residencial. Tendría que empezar de cero en otro lado.

**Quizás…-**comento Taiki en un susurro, ante la atenta mirada de Darien. **No, imposible. Demasiado perturbador.**

**Lo que sea. Haré lo que sea…-**el gesto de Darien era serio y comprometido.

**Creo que lo mejor para Serena será marcharse de este barrio. Quizás a una zona residencial, de esas con casas llenas de jardines, donde los niños juegan tranquilamente en las aceras.**

**¡No! **– gritó Serena poniéndose en pie. **No pienso hacerlo.**

**¡Cállate de una maldita vez! **– Darien agarró la muñeca de la joven y de un tirón, la obligó a tomar asiento. **Sigue.**

**Tenemos que construirle una identidad, cambiar algo su aspecto, quizás su nombre. Y esperaremos a que las cosas se tranquilicen por aquí, mientras seguimos investigando acerca de lo sucedido.**

**Está bien…**-asintió Darien.

**No pienso irme sola a ningún sitio. Este es mi hogar. No pienso abandonarlo.**

**¿Quién dijo que te irías sola?** – Taiki sonrío. **Darien se irá destinado contigo. Como él ha sido el causante de tu desdicha, ahora ayudara a recomponer el altercado. A partir de ahora seréis un matrimonio de la capital, que viene buscando la paz de la zona residencial donde viviréis. **

**¿Qué? ¿Mi esposo? ¿Estáis todos locos? ¿Qué más quieres? Quizás pueda acostarme en su cama como una prostituta** – gritó alterada.

**Preciosa, no estás en posición de negociar nada. Tu situación ahora es complicada. Tu casa está hecha mierda y es lo mejor a lo que puedes agarrarte. Serán tres meses como mucho, seis a lo sumo. Y tu vida quedará solucionada**. – aclaró Taiki sin prestarle mucha atención

**Si, como la última vez. ¡Salvo por el pequeño detalle que casi me matan! ¿No vas a decir nada?** – gritó Serena, clavando sus ojos en Darien.

Darien mantenía su mirada en el vacío. Su deber como policía era asegurar la protección a Serena necesaria. Sabía que ningún otro policía de la brigada sería capaz de protegerla como él. Pero irse a otra zona residencial, con una farsa como su matrimonio con Serena, no iba a ser nada agradable para él, aunque mucho menos para Michiru.

En cuanto se lo explicara a su esposa, pondría el grito el cielo. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Pero algo dentro de él, algo de su intuición le decía que debía hacerlo. Miró los ojos de Serena, abiertos de par en par, esperando por una respuesta, y después miro a su jefe. Aparentemente, se mantenía tranquilo, aunque Darien sabía que este suceso lo había dejado alterado. No había más remedio.

**Está bien. Así lo haremos **– decidió Darien, ignorando los gritos de Serena, negándose en rotundo.


	5. Nuevo Hogar Parte I

Darien ya llevaba demasiado tiempo conociendo a la pequeña Serena. Podría saber al dedillo, viendola a penas segundos, su estado de ánimo. Y hoy, esa rubia se encontraba de un estado pésimo. No había porque culparla. A penas le habían dado tiempo para recomponer los pedazos de su vida, después de que Diamante decidiera darle una advertencia.

Darien todavía podía recordar como sus vellos se estremecieron al ver las patrullas policiales cortando la calle, y el sonido estridente de las sirenas. Le bastó un segundo para comprender que Serena podría encontrarse en problemas.

Juró que jamás volvería a dejarla sola, jamás la dejaría sin protección. Serena llevaba una vida al margen de la ley, pero al fin y al cabo segura. Desde que el había aparecido en su vida, todo había sido dificil y peligroso para ella. Y eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Por ello, cuando Taiki lo eligió como su hombre de confianza para trasladarse junto con Serena, a las afueras de la ciudad, no se negó. Ni siquiera, cuando por su cabeza pasó la idea de como iba a tomarselo su esposa.

Michiru era buena. A menudo, solía ponerse en el lugar de los demás, pero habías cosas que, hasta para ella, estaban fuera de su alcance. Lo supo desde el primer momento. A ninguna mujer le haría gracia que su esposo se trasladara a otra ciudad, para vivir un falso matrimonio con una joven sexy y libre.

Esa noche, en la que Darien le comunicó a Michiru su decisión, tuvieron una ardiente discusión. Él jamás penso que ella perdería los papeles de esa forma, pero sin embargo, lo hizo. Le pidió, le suplicó que fuera otra persona.

Darien sabía que podría ir otro hombre, y aun así, Serena se encontraría a salvo. Haruka era nuevo, pero tenía confianza con Serena y la había salvado ya en una ocasión. Nadie podría haber evitado un tiroteo, ni aun sabiéndolo con premeditacion. El único pecado del rubio fue mostrar su debilidad delante de ella.

Seiya también era una buena opción. El era un joven dominante, energico, pero a la vez compasivo. Sus decisiones en los operativos nunca eran erroneas, y sabía anteponerse al enemigo. Además era muy caliente. Sin duda alguna, del tipo de chico por el que Serena podría sentirse atraída. Su amplio tatuaje de dragón en la espalda lo demostraba. Podría darle algo más que seguridad a Serena, en las frías noches de invierno.

Andrew, su mejor amigo, también lo haría bien. Era cuidadoso, metódico, aunque algo inseguro. Nunca daba un paso, sin haber comprobado todo al milímetro. Pero algo le hacía sospechar, que a su novia, Lita Kino, no le iba a agradar en absoluto la idea.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué habiendo tantos hombres a su disposición, había aceptado el la misión? Darien no se andaba con tonterías. Cuando un operativo no le interesaba o le aburría, simplemente lo dejaba, sin esperar la opinión de su superior. Ese era el trato que había firmado una vez que salió de Operaciones Especiales.

El haría lo que se le viniera en gana, cuando quisiera, y nadie podría decirle lo contrario. Pero sin querelro, aun sabiendo lo altamente incompatibles que eran Serena y él, había decido inmiscuirse en esta nueva misión. Desde el primer momento que la vió en el umbral de la puerta, con gesto amenazante, supo que había algo en ella que lo llamaba. Podía sentirse atraído a ella como un autentico iman.

**Baja los pies de ahí, Serena** – gruñó Darien.

Serena no tenía ninguna consideración cuando se trataba con tipos como Darien. Ella no le tenía porque guardar ningún tipo de respeto. Desde que él había llegado a su casa, todo habían sido problemas. Y aunque al mirarlo, sentía derretirse, dispuesta a echarse en sus brazos, no podía mostrarse debil. Tenía que manejar sus sentimientos de alguna forma.

Él no le había dado ninguna opción. Cuando tan solo quedaban ellos dos en el apartamento y todo el mobiliario destrozado, todos sus recuerdos aniquilados, Darien se erigió como su salvador. Haz las maletas y vamonos, masculló el, sin mostrar a penas un mínimo de sentimiento de culpa en su rostro. Había sido como otras tantas veces. Como tantas veces en el reformatorio o en el calabozo. El solo era su cuidador, jamás iba a involucrarse con ella en algo que no fuera eso.

Serena explotó su globo de chicle en los labios, y pestañeo, haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia del joven. Las botas militares negras, con tachuelas doradas descansaban sobre el salpicadero del asiento del acompañante. Esa era unas de las ventajas de ser bajita, podía acomodarse en cualquier parte.

**Serena, no me hagas repetirlo…-**volvió a gruñir el moreno.

Serena no tenía ganas de discutir con su niñera. Estos meses en una casa ajena, viviendo juntos, podía llevarla de vuelta al camino de la locura. Y ella era muy peligrosa cuando no pensaba las cosas. Resignada, volvió a explotar otro globo en un chasqueo, y bajo los pies soltando un bufido. Darien siguió sus movimientos y río entre dientes.

**¿Sabes que tienes un humor de perros? Eso no es digno de una señorita…-**contestó el, mofándose.

**¿Quién ha dicho que lo sea?** – soltó ella indiferente.

**Veo que sabes hablar…**-Darien volvió a reirse entre dientes y Serena se lamentó.

Su plan desde que salieron de Gangstan Zero era castigarle con su silencio. No volvería a escuchar la voz de la joven, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero ahora, en a penas 20 minutos de viaje, había conseguido sacarla de su estado de desconexión con un burdo sarcasmo.

Lo miró de reojo y obsevó un perfil tenso, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la carretera. Era sexy hasta preocupado. Su pelo negro azabache caía sobre sus ojos de manera rebelde. Una sombra de barba comenzaba a asomarse por su piel aceituna. Ningún chico que Serena había concido, tenía un perfil tan sumamente atractivo como el de este policia.

**El lugar que ha escogido Taiki es hermoso. Parece tranquilo y con gente confiable. Justo lo que necesitamos…**-comentó Darien, volviéndo su mirada la joven.

**Si, justo lo que necesitamos…-**volvió a responder Serena irónica.

Darien la miró por unos segundos, y después bajó su vista a las piernas de la rubia. Unas hermosas piernas, contorneadas, y algo bronceadas, que se prestaban a la desnudez que le ofrecía una mini falda vaquera llena de chapas. Solo alguién con aspecto delicado como Serena, podría llevar esa falda y esas botas militares, y despertar en el una profunda erección.

Rapidamente, un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en Darien, obligándose a volver su mirada a la carretera. Estaba casado maldita sea. La tentación siempre le había acompañado, pero nunca le había llevado a este extremo. ¿Por qué no podía contener su erección con una niña de apenas 21 años?

Normalmente el buscaba mujeres maduras y con experiencia. Por eso había decidido que su mejor opción era Michiru. Y aunque no era muy apasionada y arriesgada, se entegaba sin medida cuando hacían el amor. Ese recuerdo de su esposa desnuda, disfrutando de una noche de pasión, bastó para que Darien pudiese volver a hacer contacto con la realidad. Acostarse con Serena no entraba dentro de sus planes.

**Hemos llegado** – respondió Darien estacionando el todoterreno en una acera llena de arboles.

Serena sintió como si su estómago se retorciera. Este tipo de barrio le recordaba a su infancia, cuando todavía vivía tiempos felices, y todo lo que ella quería, era olvidar. Taiki no podía haber hecho mejor elección para destrozar su estabilidad emocional.

Darien se quitó el cinturón y salió del auto de manera enérgica. Serena lo miró durante unos segundos, pasearse alrededor del auto. Podría jurar que se veía hasta contento. La casa elegida por Taiki era una vivienda unifamiliar, llena de jardín, con un porche enorme, lleno de columnas modernistas. El cartel de "Vendido" llamaba la atención a dos cuadras de la zona. Una mujer con traje de chaqueta y falda color rojo vino, los esperaba sonrientes en el jardín de la casa.

Darien abrió la puerta del coche de Serena y la miró con expresión sexual. O eso es lo que creyó ver Serena en sus ojos, cuando el le alargó la mano, para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

**Buenos días. ¿Son ustedes el matrimonio Chiba?** – preguntó la mujer con gesto amable, enseñando una super sonrisa blanca en sus labios bermellones.

**Si, somos nosotros** – contestó Darien.

Serena pestañeo varias veces. ¿Matrimonio Chiba? Hasta donde ella conocía, Darien no se apellidaba así. Se apellidaba Shields, como su esposa Michiru. ¿Por qué razón el había escogido un apellido distinto para estacionarse aquí durante unos meses? Serena frunció el ceño.

**Querida, tienes mala cara ¿te encuentras bien?** - preguntó la mujer acariciando el brazo de Serena.

**Estoy bien **– Serena contestó seca. Aquel acto de cercanía era demasiado.

La mujer se quedó mirando para la joven sin saber que decir. Desde luego que el aspecto que Serena había escogido, no ayudaba en absoluto a la integración de la rubia. Botas militares negras llenas de tachuelas y pinchos, una minifalda, mas corta de lo habitual, y un top gris con bastante escote era su atuendo. Para complementar, su típico flequillo desordenado y una rista de aros y pendientes en todas sus orejas.

Serena sonrío complacida ante el gesto de disgusto de la mujer que portaba una carpeta con documentos. Ella no tenía la más minima intención de encajar aquí. Todo lo que quería hacer era ser un incordio para el FBI, especialmente para Darien.

**Disculpela, Señorita…-** hizo una pausa esperando para que la mujer le completase.

**Moore, Marcia Moore** – respondió la mujer, perdíendose en los ojos del policía.

**Señorita Moore. Serena ha tenido un mal viaje, no le gusta nada viajar en auto. Está algo mareada y querríamos descansar…**

**Por supuesto. Dejenme que les enseñe la fabulosa casa que han decidido comprar.**

Marcia Moore era de esas personas encantadas con su trabajo. Había gente que trabajaba para vivir, y gente que vivía para trabajar. Eran casos raros, y poco abundantes, pero ahora mismo, tenían a uno de esos raros casos delante.

La mujer se adentró en la casa, sin esperarles. Darien regresó su mirada a Serena, que lo miraba desconcertada.

**¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó Darien confundido.

**¿Matrimonio Chiba? ¿Qué sucede con tu verdadero apellido? **

**No pretenderás que nos hayamos registrado con el mismo apellido que utilizo con mi esposa de verdad. Eso sería algo estúpido.**

A Serena no le gustó el comentario de "esposa de verdad" pero que podía hacerle. Era la verdad. Ella no era su querida mujer, era una farsa que habían urdido desde el FBI para mantenerla a salvo.

Todo en Marcia Moore era apariencia. El traje de diseño, las joyas cautelosament elegidas, el peinado, su maquillaje, y hasta sus zapatos. Vivía por y para su imagen. Serena sonrío entre dientes y agradeció no haberse convertido en alguién así.

**Bueno, dejenme decirles que esta es una de las mejores casas de la zona. El salón va a ser la envidia de cualquier familia. Y dejenme que les enseñe el dormitorio principal, es de ensueño **– Marcia soltó un sonoro suspiro, y Serera rodó los ojos. Darien asistia al espectáculo con semblante serio.

**¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa?** – preguntó Darien.

**Tiene un dormitorio principal, y una habitación en el atico. La familia anterior la utilizaba de despacho, pero supongo que podría adaptarse para el futuro bebe.** – Marcia respondió sonriente. E incluso parecio dirigir su mirada al vientre de Serena.

**¿Cómo dice?** – preguntó Serena enérgica y altamente indignada.

**Creo que podría decorarse para el futuro bebe. Trabajamos con una decoradora que podría hacer maravillas en esa habitación y…**

**No hay futuro bebe **– cortó Serena frunciendo el ceño. Marcia cerró la boca de sopetón.

**De momento. Pero lo habrá, cariño. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes** – respondió agil el moreno, estrechando con demasiada fuerza a Serena entre sus brazos.

Marcia consevó su gesto de sorpresa durante unos segundos, y después siguió recorriendo la casa hablando de las calidades y oportunidades de decoración. Serena se soltó del agarre de Darien y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. El moreno se sonrío y se encogió de hombros.

**No vuelvas a abrazarme** – le susurró Serena de manera amenazante.

**No he podido evitarlo. Si no tuvieras esa bocota…-** contestó irónico él.

Serena soltó un bufido y se alejó de Darien, hacia la cocina. Pasó una mano sobre la encimera de marmol gris. Era bonita. Si fuera una buena cocinera, disfrutaría mucho haciendo sus platos en esa cocina. Pero no lo era. Tan siquiera era cocinera. Ella solo se alimentaba a base de comida china y bocadillos. Y el restaurante chino mas cercano debía estar a 40 kilómetros de distancia de ella. Eso la preocupo.

**Bueno esto es todo. Solo tenemos que firmar el contrato y la casa será vuestra **– Marcia abrió su carpeta y desparramó con cuidado muchas hojas sobre la mesa de cristal del salón.

Esto era todo. Estaban a una firma de librarse de la Señorita Moore. A Darien le habían llegado cinco minutos con ella, para comprender porque Taiki había comprado esta casa. Pasarla escuchando más de dos minutos, debió de darle un buen dolor de cabeza.

**Bueno, ¿a que se dedican?** – pregunto Marcia con aire indiferente.

Darien tensó su cuerpo. Era una pregunta para la que no estaban preparados. Ni siquiera habían hablado de ello. Pero no podían hacer como si no hubiran escuchado la pregunta. Marcia parecía la típica mujer que no se rendía en sus averiguaciones, y eso podría traerles problemas.

Por otro lado, tampoco podían decir la verdad. Solo Dios sabe como reaccionaría esa mujer al contarle la historia. En menos de media hora lo sabrían hasta en Tokio. Darien pensó rapido y miró a Serena. Con sus aspecto, era dificil hacerla encajar en una profesión.

**Soy profesora en un Instituto de la zona. Doy clases de…informática **– contestó Serena sonriente, disfrutando del momento.

**¿Profesora?** – pregutó extrañada Marcia echándo de nuevo una vista a su vestimenta. **Que divertido. ¿Y usted?** – terminó por decir.

**Médico** – contestó seco para no darle pié a la señorita Moore a mas preguntas.

**Está noche hay una fiesta que organiza el presidente de la comunidad. Todos los vecinos acudimos a su jardín y preparamos algo. Sería muy lindo si pudiesen pasarse y conocer a los demás. Es gente verdaderamente agradable.**

**No se si vamos a poder. Tenemos mucho lío con la mudanza y aun tenemos que arreglar algunos papeles.**

**Oh, vamos. No pueden negarse. Todos están ansiosos por conocer al nuevo matrimonio que ha comprado la mejor casa de la zona. Solo lleven algo y pasen a conocernos.**

**Está bien. Hablaremos sobre ello. Muchas gracias por todo…**-Darien le hizo un gesto y la acompañó hacia la puerta.

Y Marcia Moore y su estruendosa voz, desaparecieron por el umbral de la puerta. Serena se sintió liberada, y volviéndo a hacer un globo con su chicle, se tiró sobre el sofá de ante beige. Sabía que ese hogar era una estancia temporal, así que no había motivo para tener cuidado con su calzado sucio y embarrado.

**¿Hablaremos sobre ello? Por favor…-** Serena escupió las palabras recogiéndose de brazos

**Lo hiciste aproposito** – habló Darien acercándose a ella desde el pasillo principal.

**¿A que te refieres?** – preguntó con voz cansada. Darien la aburría mucho cuando se ponía en plan febril.

**A todo. Tu ropa, tu actitud, esa forma de marcar el chicle…¿No había mas pendientes en la tienda?** – gruñó algo alterado.

**Oye, frena el carro amigo. No voy aparentar algo que no soy. Si piensas que me voy a vestir como estas amas d casa aburridas, lo llevas claro. Pienso quedarme como estoy…**

**¿Crees que esto es una broma? No estamos aquí para jugar a las casitas. Estamos aquí porque han intentado matarte. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una dosis de dignidad. No puedes andar llamando la atención de esta manera…**-Darien se quedó frente a ella, obstaculizándole su visión hacia la televisión.

Serena lo miró. Parecía enfadado. Realmente enfadado. Su rostro estaba tan tenso que daba hasta miedo. Sabía que no la mataría, pero Darien no tenía pinta de hacer una convivencia muy amigable cuando estaba de mal humor.

**Está bien, está bien. Lo intentare. ¿Contento?** – Serena volvió a mascar el chicle exageradamente, y dirigió de nuevo su mirada al programa de televisión.

**Me sacas de quicio, Serena. No sabes cuanto** – la miró con furia en sus ojos y después relajó su postura – **Mueve el culo y ayudame a sacar las cajas de la mudanza.**

Serena frunció el ceño. Ella no tenía mudanza. A penas una caja con todos los restos de sus tres ordenadores. No quiso dejarlos allí, aunque estaban inutilizados. En cambio él, no había parado de montar en el auto cajas y cajas llenas de cosas.

**¿Qué hay de esta noche?** - preguntó ella, alcanzando el paso de Darien.

**No nos vendría mal integrarnos…**

**¡Vamos! No me fastidies. Ambos sabemos que no queremos ir a esa estupida cena familiar. No me gustan las reuniones.**

**Dejame decirte que esto no va sobre lo que te gusta o no, Serena. No se como hacertelo entender **– siguió andando hacia su auto.

**¿Sabes que creo? Creo que esto te encanta. Te encanta esta casa, te encanta esta nueva vida lejos de tu esposa, y te encanta tenerme aquí encerrada. **

Darien la miró y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sexy, asomase por su rostro. Puede que Serena tuviera razón. Puede que estuviera encantado con esta nueva situación. Pero en lo que ella se equivocaba era que le encantara tenerla encerrada. Preferiría tenerla entre sus sabanas, haciendo delicias con su cuerpo desnudo.

**Está bien. Iremos un rato, para conocerles, y nos iremos. ¿De acuerdo? **– Serena entornó los ojos. No era lo que esperaba.

**Prefiría vomitar toda la noche, pegada a la taza del vater…-** Darien río. Serena podía ser muy ruda cuando quería**. ¿Y que se supone que vamos a cocinar para la dichosa cena?**

**Cualquier cosa** – Darien cargó con dos cajas y volvió su camino a casa. Serena le siguió con la caja de sus ordenadores.

**¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Sabes cocinar? Porque yo no. No me llevo bien con los electrodomésticos. No me gustan. Nos odiamos.**

Era verdad. La ultima vez que Serena había intentado cocinar algo fue en la Universidad. Quiso hacer unos panqueques para un novio que tenía. El resultado fue una masa calcinada, y un olor a quemado que no se fue de la casa por días. Todavía recordaba las burlas de su compañera de piso, Rei Hino, cada vez que alguien encendía un fogón.

Pasaron horas en silencio ordenando todo. No es que fueran muchas cosas, pero Darien y Serena eran contrarios hasta para la decoración de su fingido hogar. En verdad, Taiki había hecho un buen trabajo. La casa era salida de una revista. Tenía un amplio salón con un gran ventanal, que daba vistas a un jardin trasero, adornado con una hermosa piscina de adoquines.

La cocina tenía aire industrial y moderno, pero era muy práctica. Serena volvió a lamentarse de no saber desenvolverse en ella. Seguro que Michiru era una maestra en el arte de la cocina.

Serena pensó por un momento, como sería su vida si no hubiese tomado determinadas decisiones. Como sería si hubiese aceptado el puesto de IBM que su profesor de Programación II le había ofecido. Se habría casado con un joven y habrían comprado una casa como esta. Incluso tal vez, habrían comprado un perro. Puede que hasta ella estuviese embarazada en este preciso instante. Todo podría haber sido tan diferente, si ella hubiese sido una chica normal y corriente.

**¿Qué piensas?** – preguntó Darien apartando las piernas de Serena del sofá y sentándose junto a ella.

**En como hubiera sido mi vida si no hubiese tomado determinadas decisiones…-**respondió ella melancólica, volviendo a centrarse en la laca de uñas color pastel que adornaban sus uñas.

**Querrás decir si no te hubieras convertido en delincuente…**-contestó el sarcástico.

Serena volvió a la realidad. Darien era así. Un tipo rudo que no iba con segundas intenciones. Todo lo que pensaba te lo soltaba así, de pronto, sin importar el resto. Y eso la obligó a autoconvencerse de que el jamás sería su amigo. La veía como una especie de escoria social, aunque ahora debiera mostrarle pleitesía por sus servicios al FBI.

Las horas en la casa se pasaron como una letanía. Era una situación incómoda para ambos. Vivir juntos y parecerse a un matrimonio no era nada divertido. Entonces Serena calló en la cuenta. Como iban a ser capaces de aparentar ser recien casados, si ni ella llevaba una alianza.

**Darien, ¿Qué hay de mi alianza?** – preguntó ella curiosa, ante la atenta mirada del policia.

**Mierda. Sabía que me olvidaba de algo** – su rostro se volvió frío y tenso. Serena se dio cuenta de que al joven Darien no le gustaba fallar.

**Tranquilo. Encargamos una por Internet y mientras tanto, ponemos una excusa. No hay de que preocuparse** – dijo ella divertida. Adoraba comprar baratijas en Internet y se había convertido en una especialista buscándolas.

Darien la miró y sonrío. Le encantaba lo resolutiva que podía llegar a ser esa rubia. Su mujer se habría quedado bloqueada, y le habría hechado la culpa de lo sucedido. Se habría quedado esperando a que él encontrase una solución al problema. Pero Serena no era así. Cuando había un problema se enfrentaba a el. No le temía a las consecuencias. Eso le gustaba.

**Vistete para esta noche. Yo llamaré a una pastelería y encargaré algo. **

Serena asintió disgustada y se levantó. Estaba algo sensible y no quería iniciar una discusión con su ahora marido. Subió las escaleras rapidamente y entró en el dormitorio principal. Que a partir de ahora, sería el dormitorio de ambos.

Se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño. Darien tenía razón. Con esas pintas no llegaría a encajar jamás en ese barrio de estirados. Esos piercings y esas faldas, no eran su mejor carta de presentación. Tendría que comprar un nuevo fondo de armario lleno de colores pasteles, que quemaría una vez que estuviese de vuelta.

Darien llamó por teléfono a su casa, pero nadie contestó. Miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. Michiru debería estar en casa ya. Eran más de las 8. Ella solía cerrar la galería a las seis y como muy tarde, a las siete estaba en casa. Volvió a intentarlo, y de nuevo el contestador. Era evidente. Su mujer estaba enfadada con él. No se extrañó. Lo supo en cuanto lo amenazo: "Si te vas con esa chica, no se si voy a poder soportarlo".

Pero a él le dio igual, y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias. Pero sin saber porque, no sentía tanta culpa, como si hubiera dejado a Serena venir sola a este lugar. Se convenció así mismo de que todo esto terminaría mucho antes de lo que creía.

Serena se sentó en el tocador, con la ropa interior puesta. Miro su pelo desconcertada. Estaba dañado por los tintes y ese flequillo alborotado, no era su mejor carta de presentación. Podría cortarselo, pero solo Dios sabe que desastre podría hacerse en él. Y Darien se enfadaría mucho. Diría que había sido otra maniobra de ella para llamar la atención de todos.

Miró su reflejo y comenzó a sacarse todos los pendientes, guardándolos en una cajita plateada. Pronto los recuperaría. Pronto recuperaría su verdadera identidad. Decidió peinarse el cabello. Hacía años que no lo hacía, pero había llegado el momento de reconciliarse con el secaador. Y no estuvo mal. En menos de una hora había conseguido moldearlo decentemente.

Estaba ensimismada eligiendo algo casto y puro en su armario, cuando Darien entró en la habitación principal. Supo que había llegado porque sus pasos se detuvieron a mitad de camino, y pudo notar la respiración agitada de él. Se sonrío, sin saber que era lo que le hacía gracia. Se giró y lo miró. Y el estaba allí, plantado, con su cabello revuelto, clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

**¿Otra vez quedándote sin aliento? –** comentó ella haciéndose la distraída. El recupero la compostura.

**¿Qué haces todavía así? Vistete** – gruñó. Pero en su voz había resquicios de deseo.

**Estoy pensando que ponerme para no avergonzarte.**

Darien suspiró y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Una ducha de agua congelada. Esa visión de ella había sido demasiado perturbadora. Casi más sexy que el día de la discoteca. Un sujetador y una braguita blanca, de encaje. Sin medias, sin maquillaje, sin perfume. Descalza. Simplemente en ropa interior. Con esa postura de meditar profundamente sobre algo. Como quisiera poder llevarsela a la cama y hacer con ella, cosas oscuras y perversas. Darien negó y se metió en la ducha.

Tras quince minutos de ducha fría y relajante, él salió convencido que sería capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. Era un hombre hecho y derecho y aunque existiese quimica sexual entre ellos, no iba a dejarse llevar como un adolescente. Se vistió en la tranquilidad de la soledad de su habitación. Serena había terminado y estaría esperándole abajo, con un vestuario mas aterrador que el de esta mañana.

**¿Serena? -** preguntó el bajando las escaleras, al no verla en la sala.

**Aquí –** gritó ella desde la cocina.

Darien se sintió aliviado. Por unos segundos pensó en lo peor. Tendría que aprender a relajarse. No podía tener a Serena pegada a su culo todo el día. Aunque ella estaba a su cargo, debía darle su espacio personal o la convivencia podría convertirse en un infierno. Darien se asomó por el umbral de la cocina y la vió.

Lucía hermosa. Hermosa y nada diabolica. Había hecho muy buen trabajo, teniendo en cuenta el estilo habitual de su ropa. Llevaba un vestido negro con escote corazón, ceñido en su cintura, que caía gracil por su caderas. Su pelo rubio, moldeado y bien peinado, ondeaba tras el ventilador enchufado justo al lado de la cafetera.

Serena se mantenía decidida a abrir esa botella de vino. El sacacorchos se resistía, pero ella no iba a ceder en su intento. Se tomaría esa copa de vino antes de llegar a la fiesta de las Amas de Casa. Ir vestida de esta manera era soportable, aguantar las charlas sobre pañales y almuerzos solidarios era demasiado para su cuerpo.

**¿Qué haces?** – preguntó divertido acercándose a ella.

**Necesito una copa o no voy a soportarlo. Solo que este estupido cacharro no quiere…maldita sea…no lo recordaba tan dificil…-**Darien cogió la botella de vino y el sacacorchos y abrió la botella.

**Es un sistema demasiado delicado para ti. Hay cosas que no funcionan por la fuerza**

**¿No me digas?** – Serena se echó una copa y le ofreció a Darien.

**No bebo cuando estoy de servicio.**

**Ni yo. Pero haré una excepción** – Serena se bebió su copa de golpe y frunció el ceño. **Creo que no voy a poder soportarlo.**

**Solo estate tranquila y no hables mucho. Deja que esas mujeres te cuenten sobre su vida. Podría venirnos bien esa clase de información** – Serena volvió a rellenar su copa y Darien la miró con desaprobación.

¿**Estarás pendiente de mi, verdad? Estoy algo…asustada.**

**Estaré todo lo cerca que pueda. No sucederá nada. ¿Estamos juntos en esto, no?**

**Supongo que si…**-Serena hizo un puchero que a Darien se le antojo divertido.

**Me intrigas Serena…**

El pasó su dedo pulgar por la comisura de Serena, para limpiar los restos de la copa de vino tinto. Pero a Serena ese gesto se le antojo sexual y erótico. La piel de Darien le quemaba en contacto con la suya. No sabía si era la ingesta de vino, el repentino contacto con él, o su voz ronca, pero algo estaba encendiéndose en ella. Algo primitivo y peligroso. Tuvo que contenerse para no besarle. No podía. No debía. El era un hombre felizmente casado que estaba en medio de un operativo. A menudo le hablaba con desprecio o sarcasmo, pero después llegaban los momentos como estos.

Simplemente el la miraba y el mundo se detenía. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas en contacto con los de Serena. Era como si hubiese una atracción fatal entre ambos. Todo ello podría llevarlos a la perdición.

**¿Por qué? –** preguntó ella decidida, sin ser dueña de sus actos.

**Cuando creo que te conozco, aparece una nueva Serena distinta a las otras que conozco. Es como si fueras un montón de personas en un mismo recipiente…**

La miró con sus ojos azules y Serena se estremeció. Sintió que se acercaba más a el, cuando sus pechos rozaron el estomágo de él. Las manos de Darien se posaron involuntariamente sobre la cintura de ella. Se miraron y no dijeron nada.

Iban a besarse. Eso era lo que venía después de ese momento. Estaban a punto de cerrar sus labios en un beso, cuando el timbre sonó. Serena pestañeo y agitó su cabeza, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Darien volvió de regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Frunció el ceño y se apartó de ella bruscamente.

**Debe ser la Señorita Moore. Vendrá a buscarnos para la fiesta** – dijo el a modo de disculpa. **¿Estás lista?**

**Si.**

Mintió, no lo estaba. No después de lo que acababa d pasar. A penas llevaban 12 horas juntos y ya estaban a punto de besarse. La convivencia con Darien iba a ser más dificil de lo que pensaba.

**Nota de Usagich: Hola! He tardado en actualizar porque no he tenido tiempo. Al principio, escribiendo este capitulo, creía que iba a ser uno solo, pero al final voy a dividirlo en dos, para tener muchos mas detalles sobre esta noche tan especial.**

**Que dificil es la tesitura de Darien, "felizmente casado" pero deseando lo prohibido. Y que me dicen de nuestra Serenita. Esta rubia es de armas notar. ¿Qué creen que sucedera esta noche?**

**Dejen sus opiniones! Son muy importantes para mi **** Ya les dije que los amo ¿Verdad? **

**LES AMO! Reciban un saludo de mi parte. Un beso.**


	6. Nuevo Hogar Parte II

El camino hacia la fiesta del Presidente de la Comunidad se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno para Serena. ¿En qué momento se había dejado convencer por Darién para acudir a un evento de este tipo? Ella era más feliz que nunca, cuando tenía una bolsa de patatas grasientas en las manos, y un buen programa documental sobre animales salvajes. Pero en vez de estar en su casa, tirada en el sofá, tragándose la programación de Sábado, estaba en otra ciudad, viviendo en una casa que le era totalmente ajena, con un marido ficticio al que, la mayoría de las veces no soportaba, de camino a una fiesta que le importaba una mierda.

Serena frunció el ceño. La señora Moore no paraba de hablar sobre los importantes avances que su marido y ella habían conseguido para la comunidad. Que si un alcantarillado nuevo, carril para bicicleta, la apertura inminente de un colegio de Educación Infantil. Serena contuvo las ganas de resoplar. Esa mujer podía ser verdaderamente exasperante.

Darien no lo estaba pasando mejor, pero seguía manteniendo su habilidad para desconectarse de las conversaciones cuando no eran trascendentales. De vez en cuando asentía o sonreía, pero no despegaba la vista de la carretera. Fijarse en no invadir el carril contrario, en la calle principal del barrio, a las once de la noche y totalmente vacía, era mucho más importante.

Darien miró el reloj de su muñeca. Las diez de la noche. En ese momento su esposa estaría preparando la cena de la noche, acompañada de una copa de buen vino y su CD favorito de Vivaldi. Siempre, de la misma manera. Pero cuando Darien la recordó, no sintió nostalgia ni ganas de estar con ella. No sintió nada y eso le preocupó, aunque lo más probable es que no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para considerar echar de menos a su mujer.

Serena se mantenía distraída, mirando hacia la ventana. En cuanto llegaran a la fiesta lo primero que haría sería dirigirse a la mesa donde estuviesen las bebidas de alta graduación y emborracharse. Quizás si ponía en vergüenza a Darien, la llevaría a casa y la encerraría de por vida. Puede que incluso se rindiera en su intento de reformarla y reinsertarla en la sociedad, y la acabaría devolviendo a Gangstan Zero.

Pensando en ello, miró hacia el retrovisor del auto, y vio los ojos azules de Darien clavados en la carretera. Su mirada era fría y con destellos de algo que no supo intuir. Le hacía gracia cuando Darien fruncía el ceño de esa manera, porque significaba que algo no le gustaba. Sus cejas negras enmarcaban una mirada penetrante y tan azul como el océano que podría desarmar al más duro corazón, hasta el de ella misma. Como si se tratase de un reclamo, Darien dirigió su mirada hacia la parte trasera y se encontró con los ojos de Serena. Solo pasaron unos segundos, antes de que el volviera a desviar la vista a la carretera.

**¡Fantástico! Hemos llegado **– exclamó Marcia Moore, visiblemente nerviosa.

Darien aparcó el coche en un lateral de la calzada y se aseguró de apagar el motor y las luces de cruce. Se estaba quitando el cinturón, cuando comprobó que la señora Moore ya se dirigía a paso rápido hacia el jardín principal. Serena soltó todo el aire contenido durante el trayecto. Esa mujer la sacaba de quicio.

**Aun estamos a tiempo de dejar esta tontería** – dijo Serena totalmente convencida. **Es fácil, arrancas y nos vamos. Ya nos inventaremos algo.**

**De ninguna manera. Vamos a hacerlo y ya. Mejor ahora que no más tarde.**

**¡Vamos Darien! Ambos sabemos que no queremos estar en esta fiesta. Por favor…-**suplicó la joven con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero Darien no se ablandó.

**He dicho que no. Bájate del coche de una vez y deja de comportarte como una cría.**

Mierda. Mierda. Santa mierda. El día no estaba pintando nada bien para Serena. Primero fingir ser un matrimonio súper enamorado con una vida súper normal, en una súper casa, de un súper barrio lleno de vecinos súper amables. Esa vida era una farsa. Una farsa que no le gustaba. A ella le gustaba su barrio lleno de maleantes, con su casa medio derruida, e incluso esos ordenadores de la edad cuaternaria. Pero se lo habían arrebatado. Alguien se había encargado de quitarle todo lo que había conseguido en su vida.

**Está bien, pero no te garantizo comportarme como un ser civilizado** – gruñó ella bajándose del auto y alisando los pliegues de su vestido negro.

**Claro que lo harás, porque te aseguro que no querrías verme enfadado –** dijo Darien clavando sus ojos en ella.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás. En la fría noche, en la oscuridad de la calle principal, la figura de Darien se veía mucho más grande y majestuosa que de costumbre. No era nada recomendable enfrentarse a un hombre así, y menos ridiculizarlo en público.

**Bien. ¿Leíste lo que te dejé esta tarde en la mesa?** – preguntó Darien cruzándose de brazos.

**¿La propaganda del Supermercado?** – Ironizó Serena, con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos sabían a qué se referían. Mientras ella se dedicaba a colocar sus cosas en el cuarto de baño, Darien entró como una apisonadora y sin dejarla reaccionar, la cogió del brazo y la sacó hacia la habitación principal. Después la sentó en el escritorio y le dio unas diez hojas llenas de cronología. Le había dicho que no levantara el culo de la silla hasta que se supiese hasta los puntos y las comas. Después se había marchado sin decir nada.

Obviamente a Serena no le gustaba las órdenes, por no decir que la contrariaban demasiado. Basta que alguien le dijese A para que ella repitiese B. Así que abrió el panfleto y lo ojeo por encima. Darien se había molestado en crear tres años de vida ficticia. Se preguntó si muchas de las cosas importantes que les habían sucedido serían un reflejo de su matrimonio con Michiru.

**Estamos casados. ¿Desde hace cuanto?** – preguntó el, examinando su rostro en busca de posibles dudas.

**¿Dos años?** – contestó ella dubitativa. Esa parte la había omitido porque le pareció aburrida.

**Tres **– contestó seco. **¿Dónde nos conocimos?**

**Oh, esa me la sé. Tú allanaste mi casa con tu placa de poli para amenazarme** – contestó ella sonriente. Darien enfrío su rostro.

**Serena, no tientes a la suerte. Esto no es un juego. ¿Dónde nos conocimos? **– volvió a preguntar en un tono frío como el hielo.

**Está bien, está bien. En una fiesta de nuestra amiga… ¿Set...Setsa…?**

**Setsuna. Nuestra amiga Setsuna** – Darien rodó los ojos. Era imposible que Serena olvidase detalles de ese estilo.

**Setsuna, tienes razón** – Serena chasqueo los dedos, como si de verdad hubiese olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

**¿Queremos tener hijos?** – preguntó él de nuevo.

**Desde luego que no** – contestó ella muy segura.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo. Esa pequeña rubia endemoniada podía echarlo todo a perder. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna ama de casa comenzara a meter las narices donde no la llamaban y descubría el pastel? Eso no podría permitirlo. Serena tenía que dar la misma versión de los hechos que él, o todo se echaría a perder.

**Chicos. ¡Estamos esperando!** – gritó Marcia Moore desde la entrada del jardín principal, agitando sus pequeños brazos.

Serena rodó los ojos. No había conocido mujer más enérgica y petulante que ella. Darien volvió a mirarla, buscando algo que le dijese que no estaban cometiendo un error viniendo a esta fiesta improvisada. Quizás Serena tenía razón. Quizás era demasiado temprano para plantearse una entrada en sociedad después de todo lo sucedido.

**Tranquilo. Nos casamos hace tres años, te conocí en una fiesta de nuestra amiga Setsuna y me enamoré nada más verte. Y no queremos tener hijos hasta que nuestra vida esté un poco estabilizada. ¿Ves? No tienes de que preocuparte** – Serena sonrío esperando una respuesta en Darien, pero no logró nada más que un ceño fruncido.

**Vamos.**

Darien la tomó de la mano y la apretó contra él. Comenzaron a andar rápidamente por el jardín floreado de la Señora Moore. Sin duda, esa mujer dedicaba muchas horas al día al cuidado del césped, pues se veía limpio y brillante. Era una pena que ahora los tacones de Serena estuvieran dejando unas espantosas marcas, como si de un sendero se tratase.

Conforme se acercaban a Marcia, comenzaron a escuchar la música y el griterío de los vecinos. Con razón no se habían encontrado ningún coche por la carretera. Todo el maldito barrio estaba metido en el jardín de su agente inmobiliario.

Nada más llegar, todas las miradas se depositaron en la nueva pareja recién llegada. Darien sintió las miradas depositándose sobre ellos y el griterío se silenció bajo la música del jardín, para dar paso a ligeros murmullos. Pasaros unos minutos hasta que la gente volvió a la tarea que les ocupaba, y ellos pudieron sentirse más tranquilos.

**¡Hola! Me llamo Melisa. ¿Sois nuevos por aquí, verdad?** – Melisa, una mujer morena de piel pálida, estampó dos besos en la cara de Darien, ante la incrédula mirada de Serena. Si ella fuera su esposa de verdad, estaría a punto de tener un altercado con esa gata en celo.

**Si. Hemos llegado esta misma tarde** – contestó amable Darien.

**Ya verán que bien se lo van a pasar aquí. La gente es muy dulce y amable. **

Serena intentó soltarse del agarre de Darien, pero esté le dio un ligero apretón, como dando a entender que ni se le ocurriera. Pero Serena no estaba preparada para aguantar tan temprano a una vecina molesta y resbalosa. Solo le había faltado echarse a los brazos de su marido ficticio como una damisela en apuros.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, empezó a dar un vistazo a la gente de su alrededor. Puede que encontrase algo gracioso de lo que acordarse a la mañana siguiente a carcajada limpia: un hombre quemando su delantal mientras asaba una hamburguesa a la parrilla, alguien vomitando, una mujer liándose con el marido de otra en el cuarto de herramientas del jardín…

Serena prosiguió su búsqueda de anécdotas cuando sus ojos se posaron en un hombre de melena clara y despeinada. Intentó desviar la mirada de él, pero no pudo. Ese hombre tenía una mirada muy penetrante. El joven que la observaba desde la distancia, alzó su copa en señal de brindis y le sonrío. Serena sonrío y retiro la vista de él. ¿Por qué en este momento su vida dependía de Darien? Si pudiera se libraría de él, e iría directa a ese hombre para conocerle.

**Yo en realidad trabajo en el banco de la Zona Central. Así que supongo que podríamos ir juntos al trabajo en la mañana. Eso sería maravilloso** – habló Melisa pegándose más de la cuenta a Darien, que comenzaba a encontrarse algo incómodo.

**Bueno, en realidad me gusta llevar a Serena a su trabajo. Así que no va a ser posible** – se disculpó el educadamente.

Serena volvió a desviar la atención de Darien y su nueva amiguita. Estaba resultándole muy pesada. Intentó buscar al hombre atractivo, pero no lo encontró. Frustrada, decidió ir a por una copa.

C**hicos, veo que están haciendo muy buenas migas. Voy a dar una vuelta** – Serena se soltó del agarre de Darien y caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas.

**No te alejes demasiado…-** alzó la voz Darien antes de perderla entre la gente.

Si pudiera saldría corriendo. Cuando llegaron a esa casa, ella pensó que no sería tan terrible. Había pasado cosas peores en su vida, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada. Ese tipo de reuniones donde la gente se comportaba como si todo fuese perfecto y maravilloso, la turbaban demasiado. Las personas eran conflictivas por naturaleza, y las cosas dejaban de ser divertidas si parecían sacadas de la Casa de la Pradera.

Después de evitar a un par de cuarentones, ya perjudicados por el consumo excesivo de cerveza alemana, encontró la mesa de las bebidas alcohólicas. Se sintió decepcionada al ver que todo eran copas de champagne y cocteles. Ella quería una bebida dura. Una bebida de hombres. Entonces lo vio. Como caído del cielo, un hombre había dejado su copa de Whisky on the rocks sobre la mesa para ponerse a hablar con otra persona.

Robar una copa podría ser un acto repulsivo y muy castigado en esta comunidad, pero qué diablos, ella necesitaba el alcohol más que ese hombre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a la copa y se alejó de la mesa.

**Así que robando alcohol…** – una voz sensual, susurró tras ella. Serena se dio la vuelta rápido y comprobó que era aquel hombre atractivo con sonrisa envidiable. La noche comenzaba a ser divertida.

**Me asustaste…-**sonrío ella coqueta. El también sonrío.

**¿Tú eres Serena, no? Nuestra nueva** vecina – el chico misterioso estrechó la mano de ella con confianza y ella sintió derretirse. De cerca era mucho más guapo que de lejos. **Me llamo Alan.**

**Encantada, Alan** – sonrío ella, dándole un trago a su copa robada.

**¿Has venido con alguien?** – preguntó el seductor.

Serena maldijo. Aunque Darien era mucho más atractivo que Alan, estaba casado y pillado. Además era policía. Tener una relación sexual con el complicaría las cosas. Pero Alan estaba ahí, disponible para ella, como un taxi con luz verde, y todo lo que ella tendría que responder para que la llevara a su casa, era que estaba libre y sin compromiso. Lo veía en sus ojos. Ese hombre la deseaba y mucho. Pero tenía que guardar la compostura y morderse la lengua. Tenía que decir lo planeado con Darien.

**En realidad he venido con mi marido. Está por ahí, hablando con una tal Melisa** – contestó ella esperando no ver decepción en el rostro de Alan. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Alan mantuvo su sonrisa imperturbable.

**¿Con Melisa? Es mi mujer también. ¡Que casualidad! –** el río juvenil y Serena frunció el ceño.

**Si…que casualidad** – esa gata estaba echándole la red a su marido ficticio. Se preguntó si Alan sería consciente de eso.

**¿Y a que te dedicas, Serena? **

**Soy profesora en el Instituto de las afueras. Doy clases de Informática** – explicó ella de manera simple. El la miró complacido.

**¡Que bien! ¿Das clases particulares? Me vendría bien un poco de apoyo logístico algún jueves por la tarde. Mi banco ha instalado un nuevo programa para realizar transacciones y no lo entiendo muy bien.**

Y una mierda. ¿Que hombre de la edad de Alan no podría entender el funcionamiento de un programa bancario? A penas si tenían cuatro comandos. Eran software simples y sin trabas. El seguía tratando de ligar con ella, aun sabiendo que estaba casada.

**Supongo que podría echarte una mano, aunque no tengo por costumbre dar clases particulares** – dijo ambigua con una gran sonrisa, pero sin ninguna interpretación.

**Está bien** – Alan hizo una pausa y se retiro el pelo de la sien. **Oye, estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaría tomar esa copa en un lugar más tranquilo?**

Serena abrió los ojos rápidamente. Que descarado. Su mujer estaba a menos de diez metros del teniendo una charla con Darien, y solo pensaba en llevarla en un lugar más apartado. Eso la excitó. Le gustaban los hombres decididos y sin pelos en la lengua, en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y el chico no estaba nada mal. Podría darse una alegría rápida y volver a la fiesta como si nada ocurriese. Estaba a punto de dar una respuesta, cuando el cuerpo de Darien apareció en escena.

**No creo que sea buena idea…-**gruñó mirando a Serena.** Soy Darien Chiba. Supongo que ya conoces a mi esposa.**

**¡Oh! Que sorpresa. Soy Alan** – el joven extendió su mano a modo de saludo pero Darien no reaccionó. Siguió clavando sus ojos azules sobre él.

**Creo que tu esposa te está buscando.**

**¡Melisa siempre se pierde en estas reuniones! Un placer Serena. Hablaremos de mis clases particulares.**

Alan se marchó y dirigió una última mirada a Serena antes de irse. Su olor era embriagador. Definitivamente si no tuviera que guardar las apariencias, se liaría con el sin importar las consecuencias. Pero la realidad se imponía, y tuvo que regresar su mirada a un Darien muy enfadado. Su rostro estaba tenso, y su boca se había convertido en una fina línea.

**¿Sus clases particulares?** – preguntó el serio.

**Una tontería. Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con un programa de su banco…-**intentó disculparse Serena, bebiendo de su copa, y quitándole importancia al asunto.

**Si claro. Y yo soy el Papa. Mira Serena, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, ¿entendiste? **– gruñó Darien agarrándola del brazo más de lo necesario.

**¡Suéltame! Estas haciéndome daño** – masculló Serena quejándose.

**Y tú no paras de levantas sospechas. Nos acaban de conocer y ya estas coqueteando con el primero que se te pone delante.**

¿**Y que te importa? No estoy casada contigo, así que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera** – gritó ella un poco más alto de la cuenta.

**Baja la voz. Estás dando un espectáculo** – gruñó Darien fijándose en las personas de su alrededor.

Serena resopló. Sabía que llevaba las de perder con Darien. Si él se cabreaba más de la cuenta, simplemente adoptaría esa sonrisa falsa y fría y la arrastraría hacia el todoterreno para encerrarla allí. Después le daría una reprimenda por su comportamiento y le dejaría de hablar un par de días a modo de castigo.

Ella lo miró. Estaba visiblemente nervioso. Su ceño estaba tenso y sus labios comenzaban a cambiar de color por la presión a la que les estaba sometiendo. Darien se retiró el pelo y se rascó la nuca.

**¿Qué tal si seguimos conociendo otras parejas y nos hacemos un hueco en esta comunidad?** – preguntó Darien intentando parecer conciliador

**¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa y nos olvidamos de esta jodida reunión?** – contestó Serena algo alterada.

**¿Sabes que dices muchas palabrotas? Podrías avergonzar a un marinero** – Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

Era verdad. Sus padres solían decirle que tenía que ser más fina y delicada, y durante un tiempo lo consiguió. Pero después, cuando tuvo que sacarse las castañas del fuego, aprendió que una chica con un aspecto delicado como el de ella, no tendría muchas oportunidades en un barrio como Gangstang Zero.

**Necesito otra copa…-**bufó Serena. **Y tú también. Y no me vengas con esas chorradas de que estas de servicio ¿vale?**

Serena se encaminó decidida hacia la mesa de los cocteles. Ella trabajaba así sus problemas. Cuando algo salía mal, lo enfrentaba, con la ayuda inseparable de su amigo el alcohol. No es que fuera una alcohólica, claro que no. Solo actuaba de esa manera cuando se encontraba con cosas que no sabía gestionar.

**Mañana lamentaré esto** – gruñó Darien dándole un trago a su Whisky. **Al menos, es de los buenos.**

**Alguien ha invertido mucho dinero en esta barra libre. Y no vamos a ser nosotros quien la desperdiciemos. Por nuestro matrimonio ficticio** – sonrió Serena alzando la copa, y chocándola con la del policía.

**Por nosotros.**

Serena comenzó a pasárselo bien cuando ya llevaban cuatro copas y la fiesta estaba terminándose. Conocieron a muchos matrimonios jóvenes, pero uno les llamo especialmente la atención. Mina Aino, la esposa de un conocido cantante, parecía haber sido sacada de una revista de moda. Era rubia, alta, esbelta y con unos preciosos ojos azules. Su ropa de diseño era claro síntoma de su buena posición económica. Aunque eso no era nada comparado con la sortija de compromiso que lucía, y el rolex de su esposo, Yaten. Yaten era el representante de un famoso cantante que ahora empezaba a despuntar en el mundo del Pop.

A Serena le agradó Mina. Parecía bastante abierta y con unos ideales modernos, muy parecidos a los de Serena. No parecía ser la esposa abnegada que esperaba a su marido en casa, cuidando de sus hijos y con el traje recién planchado.

**¿Sabes que le digo a Yaten cuando viene con ganas de discutir? Que me deje en paz con sus historias del trabajo, y le de la tabarra a su secretaria. Odio cuando se ponen en plan melodramático ¿Tu no?** – dijo Mina exasperada, dando un trago a su copa de Cava.

**Yo no me pongo melodramático. ¡Solo espero que al llegar a casa, mi me muestre un poco de apoyo! **– comentó Yaten molesto por la actitud de su esposa.

¿**Lo ves? Oh, Serena. Son como niños grandes** – Mina río y su fabulosa sonrisa iluminó todo el jardín**. ¿No lo crees?**

Serena sonrío. Estaba demasiado ebria como para seguir una conversación profunda, así que se limito a asentir. Si de verdad tuviera una vida como la que estaba viviendo, Mina sería una buena amiga. Es una pena que su relación de amistad fuera a tener fecha de caducidad. En cuanto las cosas se arreglaran, ella tendría que volver a Gangstang Zero y nadie se acordaría de Serena.

El matrimonio Aino se despidió cariñosamente de Serena y Darien, y se marcharon a su casa. Y con ello, la fiesta tocaba a su fin. Muchos matrimonios se habían ido a su casa, ya casi no quedaba alcohol y la música se había apagado. Serena miró su copa y frunció el ceño. Por una vez que tenía oportunidad de acceder a una buena botella de Whisky, la gente se ponía espléndida y la fiesta acababa mucho antes de lo esperado.

**Es hora de volver a casa –** dijo Darien, quitándole la copa de las manos a Serena.

**¿A que casa? A la ficticia o a la de verdad** – preguntó ella inocentemente.

**¡Vamos Cariño! Hay una cama vacía esperándonos** – río entre dientes Darien, agarrándola del hombro y llevándola hacia el coche.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Darien no bebía alcohol. Tanto, que ni lo recordaba. Nunca le había agrado demasiado el acto de emborracharse, pero en su adolescencia había consumido lo suficiente, como para hacer temer a su hígado por su salud. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado una copa el día de su boda.

Acabaron resignándose y abandonando el jardín, disimulando los traspiés y las pérdidas de equilibrio. Su auto seguía aparcado en el mismo punto donde lo habían dejado, y quizás lo más responsable hubiera sido dejarlo donde estaba. Pero esa noche, ni Darien ni Serena tenían intención de ser ciudadanos ejemplares.

**Nunca he conducido en este estado** – protestó Darien, como si la culpa fuera de Serena.

**Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?** – contestó enigmática Serena, encendiendo la radio.

Darien la miró antes de incorporarse a la calzada. Esa noche estaba especialmente guapa. Todo parecía muy normal. Ellos, un matrimonio feliz y recién casado, a la espera de un futuro prometedor, aunque la realidad fuese bien distinta. Las ganas de Darien de besar a Serena crecían en aumento. Con cada copa que tomaba, mas sintió que tenía que auto controlarse para no echarse encima de ella como una bestia. La imagen de Michiru, cada vez era más borrosa, al igual que los momentos de lucidez.

Los dos se la pasaron cantando a gritos de camino a su casa. Iban tan alterados, que al bajarse del coche, el perro de los vecinos comenzó a aullar a coro con las voces de los jóvenes.

**¿No te da vergüenza? Vas a despertar a los vecinos –** le dijo ella en un susurro, conteniendo la risa.

**Ven aquí** – susurró Darien, tomándola de las piernas y cargándola en su espalda a modo de venganza.

**¡Darien! Bájame** – gritó ella pataleando, y conteniendo la risa.

Las manos de Darien se reusaban a abandonar los muslos de Serena. Tenerla encima, sintiendo su respiración agitada, y esa risita que apenas podía contener, lo estaba llevando de camino al infierno. Lo que estaba haciendo no era de una buena persona, ni siquiera de un buen marido. ¿Qué pasaría si Michiru lo viera agarrando así a otra mujer que no era ella? Pero por algún motivo, no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de la joven.

**Ya estamos en casa, bájame Darien o me pondré a gritar** – contestó Serena, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

**Está bien, monstruito –** Darien la posó sobre el suelo y la miró.

**Oye, no me llames así. Me llamo Serena ¿recuerdas? **– dijo ella sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza.

**Lo recuerdo.**

Darien la miró. Esos ojos pedían un beso. Esos labios entreabiertos estaban esperando por los suyos. Quiso contenerse y marcharse de la habitación, y por un segundo, hasta le pareció ver el rostro de su mujer enfrente de él. Pero nada hizo que se echara atrás. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Serena había tomado la iniciativa y le besó.

**¿Por qué has hecho eso?** – preguntó el confundido

**No lo sé** – Serena se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarlo.

Ella volvió a besarle con tanto frenesí que podría dejarle sin respiración. Pidió acceso a su interior, y ella accedió gustosa. En poco tiempo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una guerra en la que no habría ganador. Las manos de él viajaron en torno al cuerpo de la joven, y ella enredó sus dedos en la nuca del joven.

**No deberíamos hacer esto…-**dijo Darien emitiendo un gemido ahogado al sentir la boca de Serena en su cuello.

**Lo sé.**

**Esto está mal. Estoy casado y tu eres una fugitiva** – susurró el perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**Llévame a la cama** – dijo ella sensual.

**Serena…**

**No pienses. Solo hazlo de una vez.**

Darien maldijo. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Lo que iba a hacer cambiaría su pacifica vida para siempre. Estaba a punto de probar la manzana prohibida y traicionar la confianza de su amada esposa, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si Serena tuviera una esencia adictiva que le impidiera apartarse de ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la recogió en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación principal. Una puerta se acababa de cerrar en su corazón, para abrir otra de par en par.

A la mañana siguiente Darien se despertó sobresaltado. Abrió los ojos y se reincorporó rápidamente al no reconocer su habitación. Se giró y observo que el lado derecho de su cama estaba vació. Entonces comprendió que no estaba en casa, con Michiru. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Había soñado tener relaciones con Serena durante horas en la noche. Después ella se había dormido sobre su pecho y él se había sentido por primera vez feliz, como hacía años que no se sentía.

Darien se levantó y se dirigió a un espejo. Entonces supo la verdad. No se trataba de un sueño. Lo que él creía que era una creación de su mente, era realidad. Serena y él se habían acostado anoche, y eso era tan real como la marca que lucía en su cuello, debido a la pasión del momento.

Darien se retiró el pelo, clavando sus ojos en su cuello. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediese? El nunca se dejaba llevar. Nunca se atrevía a saltarse las normas marcadas por un superior. No llevaba ni dos minutos de pie y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había sucedido anoche.

Entonces se acordó de Serena. ¿Dónde estaba esa rubia causante de todos sus males? Eran a penas las diez, y no había ni rastro de ella. Rápidamente, la mente de Darien comenzó a trabajar. Puede que ella se hubiese fugado con todo el dinero que el FBI había depositado en su cuenta. Darien se encaminó hacia la ventana rápidamente, dando unos traspiés, y chocando contra el cristal. Retiró la cortina y comprobó la calle. Su todoterreno seguía allí aparcado, en el mismo sitio donde lo habían dejado, a duras penas, la noche anterior.

Sin saber por qué sintió un alivio instantáneo. Serena no se había ido, aun con todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero eso no explicaba que no se encontrara en la habitación, así que poco le duró la tranquilidad al joven. Salió de la habitación sin preocuparse de cómo iba vestido y bajó las escaleras gritando su nombre. Si Serena estaba en casa tendría que haberle escuchado. Se dirigía desesperado al salón, cuando la vio.

Serena observaba una placa metálica llena de balazos a contraluz. Sostenía un destornillador en su boca y se rascaba la nuca. Parecía murmurar algo, como si se encontrara en su mundo.

**Bienvenido al infierno –** dijo Serena sacándose el destornillador de la boca, y recogiendo algunas piezas de la caja**. Hay zumo y analgésicos al lado de la cafetera.**

**¿Qué te hace pensar que lo necesito?** – preguntó el parándose a pensar como se encontraba el mismo. Hecho mierda. Dato comprobado.

**Ayer tomaste más de la cuenta. Los** **dos** – ella se giró y clavo sus ojos azules en él.

**Eso creo…-**contestó el cohibido por la seguridad y el aplomo de la rubia.

Serena lo miró y sonrío. Ese hombre podía ser leído como un libro abierto. La expresión llena de angustia y el constante tambaleo de su pierna izquierda denotaba intranquilidad. Serena nunca pensó que vería a Darien tan poco seguro de sí mismo.


	7. Crimen y castigo

Darien caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como un animal enjaulado. Sus manos, cerradas en puños de hierros, permanecían apretadas y blanquecinas, sin rastro de sangre. Su rostro denostaba una clara muestra de insatisfacción: no estaban avanzando en el caso de Diamante.

Tan solo llevaba dos días viviendo con Serena en aquel barrio, y ya se había acostado con ella en la segunda noche. Se había comportando como un ser despreciable, y ni siquiera podría tener la dignidad de culpar al alcohol por lo sucedido. Aunque claro está, que este había allanado el camino de la vergüenza y había ahogado las voces de su conciencia, lo que había sucedido, había sido en pleno uso de sus facultades. Su alma estaba negra y había traicionado a la única persona que le había brindado, hasta ahora, un poco de paz y sosiego. Darien frunció el ceño. Las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien.

Por su parte, Serena seguía entretenida en la placa base central de uno de sus ordenadores. Las balas se habían encargado de destrozar los circuitos y buena parte de los chips. Lo más probable era que hubiera perdido mucha información, pero eso no lo sabría, hasta que lo llevara al taller clandestino de Setsuna, en Gangstang Zero.

Por suerte, había tomado la determinación de guardar cierto tipo de información, clasificada como confidencial por el FBI, en una memoria USB de gran capacidad, aunque eso, evidentemente, era algo que desconocía Darien.

**¿Vas a pasarte toda la mañana mirando ese trozo de hojalata?** – bramó Darien inquieto.

**No tengo nada mejor que hacer** – respondió ella indiferente, ignorando el comentario despectivo.

**No estamos avanzando nada en el caso, y todo, porque te apetece jugar a los mecánicos en vez de ponerte a investigar** – Darien se comenzó alterar, y a recortar la distancia entre ellos, pero Serena no se amedrentó.

Serena estaba harta de sus impertinencias. Ella tenía una forma muy clara de trabajar, y le gustaba que la respetasen. Que fuese una proscrita o una persona que muchas veces se movía al margen de la ley, no la convertía en un despojo humano. Serena apretó los labios, pensando muy bien en las palabras que debía decir. Cualquier acto impulsivo podría terminar en una discusión demasiado acalorada.

**No puedo avanzar, porque el FBI no pudo ocuparse de proteger mi casa y evitar que los cosieran a balazos** – gritó ella finalmente. El propósito de guardar la compostura había llegado a su fin.

**Pues cómprate otro jodido ordenador y ponte a trabajar –** gritó el clavando sus ojos en ella. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y carraspeo.

**No voy hacer eso. Quiero mis ordenadores** – susurró intentando justificarse. Darien abrió la boca, y después la cerró para convertirla en una delgada línea.

**Bien, Serena. Déjame decirte que esto no va de lo que quieres o no. Se trata de un trabajo por el que el FBI te está pagando mucho dinero. Demasiado.**

**No voy a comprarme otro ordenador. La mayoría de la información de estas últimas semanas está aquí. Puedo arreglarlo** - declaró ella segura. Quería zanjar la discusión a como diera lugar.

Darien frunció el ceño. Esa rubia podía ser demasiado obstinada cuando quería, y el no era precisamente una persona muy paciente. Lo habitual en él, es que a menudo, perdiera la paciencia demasiado rápido. Darien contó mentalmente y cerró los ojos, intentando respirar de esa tibia tranquilidad que rodeaba a la rubia.

**Serena, esto no es un juego. Cada día que pasas aquí, más probabilidades hay de que Diamante y sus secuaces te encuentres. ¿No lo entiendes?**

Serena sonrío. Por supuesto que sabía que no era un juego. Era la vida de ella la que estaba en juego y no la de los agentes del FBI. El comentario de Darien le pareció tan fuera de lugar que no pudo evitar soltar un comentario mordaz.

**¿No es un juego? No es lo que parecía anoche, cuando gemías mi nombre en la cama –** clavó su mirada en él, el tiempo suficiente para comprender que acababa de cometer una imprudencia.

**Lo que sucedió anoche fue un error** – Darien se mantuvo frío, erecto y con gesto serio.

Así. Sin anestesia. Darien la miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera el día que la conocía. Estiro su cuello y con una suave voz segura y firme se lo soltó a la cara. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos, era un error. No cabría lugar para la duda o la esperanza. Entre sus planes no se encontraban cargar con el muerto de proteger a Serena para siempre.

**Lo sé** – contestó ella retirando su mirada de él, y volviéndose a centrar en la placa del ordenador. Al menos de esa forma conservaría algo de dignidad.

Darien siguió los movimientos de la muchacha desde la distancia. Quizás, tan solo por unos segundos, le pareció percibir un atisbo de dolor en el gesto de ella, pero puede que solo fueran suposiciones. Aun así, sintió asco de él mismo. ¿Cómo podía mirarla a la cara y decirle que había sido un error? Puede que ella no fuera la mujer que se ajustaba a su prototipo, y puede también que estuviera muy lejos del estereotipo de esposa y ama de casa que él quería en su futuro, pero la verdad es que anoche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido vivo.

**Serena, no debí decir eso. Yo…-** ella río irónicamente y el cerró la boca.

**Tranquilo. Sé muy bien que jamás estarías con alguien como yo. Al fin y al cabo soy una de esas personas que el FBI persigue constantemente, porque las considera lacras de esta sociedad.** Hizo una pausa, tratando de serenarse – **Ahora si no te importa, necesito trabajar en esto.**

**Quiero que sepas que nunca he creído que fueras una lacra, ni mucho menos una delincuente **– dijo Darien alejándose de ella, buscando un poco de espacio.

Serena se giró y siguió sus pasos, hasta perderlo de vista. ¿Qué nunca la había creído un despojo de la sociedad? ¿Ni siquiera una delincuente? Hay cosas, que a veces, no es necesario decirlas para saberlas con rotundidad. Ahora mismo, el si la había tratado como tal.

Darien se encerró en el dormitorio y se dirigió al lavabo. Al mirarse en el espejo, pudo ver los ojos de un hombre lleno de culpabilidad. Esa niña estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en darle algo en claro al FBI, y el tan solo se dedicaba a perder la cabeza en una guerra por determinar quien llevaba la razón.

Se palpo la barbilla. La barba comenzaba a sentirse áspera y a dibujar una fina sombra oscura por su rostro. Quizás debería afeitársela, aunque la noche pasada Serena había alabado el tacto de su rostro, en contacto con su cuello. Le había dicho que le gustaba que su barba le diera pequeñas caricias en su piel. El sonrío. Michiru odiaba la barba. A decir verdad, odiaba cualquier clase de vello en el cuerpo de Darien, y así se lo hacía saber, cada vez que el descuidaba su afeitado.

Serena era una niña muy especial. No cavia duda que había crecido en un entorno acomodado y culto, pues las pocas conversaciones que tenían en paz y armonía, versaban sobre aspectos culturales muy diversos. Pero algo se había roto en su adolescencia. ¿Ingreso en un centro de menores? ¿Varias veces expulsada? Aquello no parecía encajar con la dulce Serena que habría crecido en una mansión llena de verdes prados y criados. Tuvo que haber un punto de inflexión en ella, que la hizo cambiar su forma de ver la vida.

Ella no era materialista. Su apartamento, en Ganstang Paradise, era demasiado humilde. Su ropa no era nada del otro mundo. Incluso su perfume era modesto. Era como si quisiera pasar totalmente desapercibida. Y después estaba el tema de los ordenadores. ¿Por qué empeñarse en conservar esas maquinas de la edad cuaternaria? Cualquier informático que se precie, con la liquidez actual de Serena en cuenta, se dirigiría a cualquier almacén informático en busca de la caza y captura de la mejor computadora que pudiese existir. Pero ella no. Eso le turbo. Le turbo demasiado.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en porque Serena actuaba de esa manera, porque sencillamente, puede que simplemente, no hubiese una explicación. Se metió en la ducha, con la esperanza de que el agua caliente borrase las dudas y preguntas que habían surgido en su cabeza.

Serena seguía sentada en una silla, observando con unos anteojos de varías ampliaciones, uno de los procesadores de su computadora. Había que ser realistas. Darien tenía razón. Era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de arreglar a sus pequeños amigos, mucho menos sin tener el instrumental necesario para hacerlo. Podría ir a Gangstang Zero y arreglarlo en el taller de Setsuna, pero Darien pondría el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enterase. Le empezaría a gritar y a decirle que estaba loca si creía que iría sola, sin protección, de vuelta a ese barrio lleno de maleantes.

Serena sonrío con malicia. Podría ser una buena venganza. Simplemente ella viajaría allí, y no le diría nada a Darien. Podría salir a escondidas de casa, y estaría de vuelta antes del anochecer. Quizás el no se diera ni cuenta. Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones, cuando escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Ella se giró indiferente, y lo vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón. Estaba muy sexy.

**Voy a salir. Llegaré tarde, así que no me esperes levantada** – parecía dubitativo, pero su apariencia era fría y llena de arrogancia.

**¿Vas a ver a tu mujercita?** – Serena se sorprendió así misma diciendo ese comentario, pero era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

**Si** – dijo el más seguro y firme. Pero algo había en su mirada que no cuadraba con su actitud.

Ella no dijo nada. No pudo contener una mueca de desagrado por la idea de imaginar a Darien con su esposa, en la perfecta galería de esta, con un gran ramo de flores, suplicándole por su amor y comprensión. El tampoco dijo nada, si percibió o no el desagrado quedó en el aire. Simplemente carraspeo, y colocándose el cuello de la chaqueta de cuerpo, se marchó dando un portazo.

Gilipollas. Serena pensaba que Darien era un tremendo gilipollas. Un tremendo gilipollas con unos ojos impresionantes y una sonrisa que producía desmayos. Una sonrisa que solo utilizaba para su amante esposa. A ella solo le dedicaba palabras llenas de vacío y rencor y una actitud arrogante. Pero el destino no lo había podido disponer mejor. Darien se iba y la dejaba todo el día solo.

Tras una larga hora conduciendo, Darien llegó a su antiguo lugar de trabajo. Todo seguía tal cual lo recordaba, nada había cambiado, al menos en apariencia. La gente seguía corriendo de un lado a otro, y el sonido incesante de los teléfonos indicaba que el país seguía funcionando. Andrew, su compañero de mesas, mordía un lápiz mientras se mantenía pegado a la pantalla del portátil. Darían sonrío. Él también podía ser muy obtuso en cuanto a informática se refería.

**Vas a quedarte sin ojos como sigas pegándote de esa manera a la pantalla…-**soltó Darien, provocando la sorpresa de Andrew, que no dudo ni dos segundos en dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo.

**¡Amigo! Ya extrañaba tus comentarios sarcásticos en esta oficina** – lo abrazó dándole dos palmadas en la espalda - ¿**Dónde te habías metido?**

**Ya sabes, estoy viviendo en las afueras con la informática…**-Darien se sorprendió así mismo. ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba así? Andrew frunció el ceño y asintió en señal de aprobación.

**Joder, tío. El tiroteo fue la noticia de la semana aquí. Por supuesto que a Tenou le faltó tiempo para colgarse la medalla. ¿Ella está bien?**

**Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de algo así. Extraña mucho ese barrio de maleantes…**-Darien se llevó su mano a la nuca y la apretó. Estaba encontrándose incómodo ante la mirada inquisitiva de Andrew. Parecía como si buscara algo.

**Ya veo…**-hizo una pausa y sonrío abiertamente - **¿Te la has follado, verdad?**

**¿Qué cojones dices?** – preguntó Darien con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

**Te la has follado. Lo sabía. Sabía que no tardarías ni dos días en hacerlo. Vi su foto y está…**

**Cállate de una vez **– Darien le agarró por la chaqueta de su amigo y lo apretó contra él, con gesto amenazante**. No vuelvas a hablar así de ella. **

Darien le soltó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, estaba exasperado. Andrew solo había tardado 30 segundos en darse cuenta de la incómoda verdad. ¿Cuánto tardaría su mujer en hacerlo? Con una última mirada amenazante, ante el gesto de sorpresa de Andrew, se fue hacia el despacho de Taiki.

**Buenos días** – dijo Darien cruzando el umbral, sin esperar a que su jefe le invitara a sentarse.

**Veo que hay costumbres que siguen manteniéndose…-**Taiki sonrío y se retiró las gafas de lectura, palpándose el puente de la nariz. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Taiki parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Tenía aspecto cansado, y ojeras muy pronunciadas. Su voz, algo ronca, denostaba la clara evidencia de horas sin dormir. Darien sintió un poco de congoja por ese joven que soportaba, como buenamente podía, la presión y la responsabilidad de una brigada del FBI.

**No ha pasado nada. Todo sigue bien** – comentó Darien seco, clavando sus ojos en los papeles esparcidos de la mesa de Taiki.

**¿Cómo esta ella? Sigue igual de rebelde ¿verdad?** – preguntó Taiki, dejándose caer en la silla.

**Exactamente igual que siempre. Quizás de peor humor todavía, si cabe** – Taiki asintió y se rasco la nariz.

**¿Cómo va la investigación? ¿Ha descubierto algo nuevo?** – Darien hizo una mueca, no estaba seguro de que debía responder.

**De eso mismo quería hablarte. La investigación está en estos momentos…** algo paralizada.

**¿Qué? **– Taiki llevó todo su cuerpo hacia su escritorio y lo miró acusatoriamente. **¿A qué te refieres con algo paralizada?**

**En el tiroteo sus ordenadores sufrieron la peor parte. Desde entonces ella no ha podido trabajar en nada nuevo** - Taiki lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre.

**¿Y? Tiene una cuenta con más de medio millón de dólares. ¡Que se compre otro puto ordenador! **

**De eso quería hablarte. No quiere comprarse otra computadora. Quiere recuperar sus ordenadores antiguos.**

**¡Esa niña no está bien de la cabeza! ¿Quiere recuperar esos ordenadores que no sirven ni para darles una patada, en vez de comprarse uno de última generación?** – Taiki volvió a palparse el puente de la nariz y comenzó a susurrar. **Van a colgarme por las pelotas, eso es lo que van hacer.**

Darien asistió al espectáculo dantesco, algo incómodo y seguro de que lo siguiente que le diría a Taiki, iba a gustarle todavía menos. Darien tenía una teoría. Serena no era la única inteligente en este equipo. Él creía que todo este empeño de ella por conservar sus ordenadores, algo materialmente imposible, respondía a un deseo de ella por vengarse del. Serena le consideraba culpable del tiroteo y de todo lo que había sucedido después. Sencillamente si Darien no hubiese desaparecido esa tarde, ella aun seguiría viviendo en Gangstang Zero. Por eso Darien tenía que hacer algo para recompensarla. Para volver a tenerla contenta y que colaborará otra vez. El mismo le compraría la computadora, y así de paso, acallaría su conciencia, por sus últimos malos actos.

**Yo le compraré el ordenador. Será con mi sueldo y sin prejuicio de reembolso. Pero necesito un adelanto** – Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Solo quedaba ver la reacción de Taiki.

**¿cómo dices?** – preguntó Taiki en un susurro calmado y frío.

**Yo le compraré el ordenador. Pero necesito un adelanto de mi sueldo.**

Taiki lo miró con expresión fúnebre. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Se reclinó sobre el asiento de su silla de despacho tapizada en cuero negro y lo miró, fríamente. Después se levantó y le dio la espalda, clavando su mirada en la ventana. La espera estaba siendo de todo, menos cómoda.

**No te habrás perdido entre todo esto ¿Verdad?** – preguntó Taiki enmascarando preocupación en su tono de voz.

**¿A qué te refieres?**

Taiki endureció la expresión y después palpó su mentón. Darien lo conocía muy bien, Taiki estaba pensando. Darien se sintió de repente incómodo, y comenzó a revolverse en la silla. Sin saber porque, algo dentro de su interior decía que las cosas no marchaban bien.

**Michiru estuvo ayer aquí –** declaró solemne dirigiendo su mirada a él.

**¿Aquí? ¿Por qué? **

Michiru nunca se acercaba a la oficina, ni siquiera para dejar un recado. Diablos, ni siquiera llamaba por teléfono para preguntar que quería de cenar. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el FBI, así que las cosas se habían puesto muy duras si ella había llevado su trasero hasta el despacho de su jefe.

**Michiru es una mujer buena. Está muy enamorada de ti y tiene un gran porvenir por delante. Abrir una galería con su edad, y disfrutar de un beneficio, no es algo fácil, Darien. **

Darien frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que sabía que lo que hacía Michiru tenía mucho merito, pero ese no era el motivo de la conversación que estaba surgiendo en estos precisos instantes.

**Ya lo sé, Kou. ¿Qué diablos hacía Michiru aquí?** – Darien comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Taiki era su superior, pero si tenía que ponerse rudo, no le costaría en absoluto.

**Me pidió el expediente de Serena. Quería…conocerla** – Taiki sonrío ante la estupefacción de Darien.

**¿Se lo enseñaste?** – Darien pronunció la temida pregunta. Porque esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Taiki no fuera tan estúpido como para hacer eso.

**Si**

Darien se levantó de la silla exclamando y poniendo el grito del cielo. Su exasperación no conocía límites en ese momento. ¿Qué sucede con la privacidad y el derecho a la intimidad? Michiru pedía el expediente de una joven que trabajaba para el FBI y Taiki se lo daba como si nada. Aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba, era que ella hubiera visto su foto. Sabiendo lo poco confiada que era ella misma, no tardaría en hacer suposiciones sobre algún tipo de relación furtiva con su marido. Y razón no le faltaba. Darien se lamentó por dentro.

**¿Cómo pudiste? Es una persona protegida por el FBI. Podría denunciarnos…** – amenazó Darien incrédulo

**Es Michiru, Darien. Relájate. No va a decírselo a una organización de asesinos –** contestó Taiki.

**Me importa una mierda si se lo dice o no. Joder, Kou. Casi se la cargan la semana pasada. Teníamos que protegerla…-**Darien estaba perdiendo completamente los papeles.

Taiki lo miró confuso. El dedo acusatorio de Darien a menos de dos metros de su rostro, lo intimidaba y cabreaba a partes iguales.

**Aparta ese dedo de mi cara. Soy tu superior, que no se te olvide** – Darien cerró los ojos y cuadró los hombros, llevándose la mano del dedo acusador a su pelo.

**Tienes razón**

**¿Qué te sucede con esa muchacha? Es una puta delincuente. No hay más que una bonita cara y un cerebro privilegiado. Pero después de eso, está vacía. No tiene valores ni ningún sentido del deber. En cuanto este caso acabe, volverá a su vida de proscrita.**

Darien silenció. Hay veces que es mejor no decir nada. Las palabras podrían ser un arma de doble filo en estos momentos. Taiki comenzó a relajarse, al ver el gigante cuerpo de Darien encogerse para volver a sentarse en la silla. Soltando el aire se sentó y sacó una carpetilla del cajón con llave de su escritorio, para dejarla abierta de par en par ante los ojos expectantes de Darien.

**Mírala. Mira todo lo que ha hecho en su corta existencia. ¿Crees que hay esperanza para una reinserción? ¿Crees que ella querrá llevar una vida normal? Joder Darien, sus expectativas de vida se reducen a comer fideos chinos de una lata para microondas.**

Darien cerró los ojos. El sabía que no era verdad. Sabía que Serena tenía más expectativas de vida que pasarse en su agujero de apartamento, hasta envejecer. Él lo había comprobado cuando la vio recoger sus cosas en el apartamento, y guardar con cariño algunos objetos personales. También conocía su afán de superación. Solo alguien con las ideas muy claras podría mantener una farsa en un barrio con gente completamente contraria a sus ideales. Porque Serena tenía unos ideales, el problema es que no eran los esperables en una mujer de su edad.

**Voy a ser claro, Shields. Michiru me ha pedido que te retire del caso.**

**¿Te ha pedido que me saques?** – Taiki asintió serio - **¿Qué le dijiste?**

**Que tenía que pensármelo**

**No voy a dejarla en la estacada **– declaró seguro. No volvería a dejarla tirada.

**Ya veremos.**

Serena salía de su casa, cargada con una gran caja de cartón marrón a cuestas. Esos ordenadores del infierno pesaban demasiado. En la acera, la esperaba un taxista hindú fumando un puro habano y con la música de la radio a tope. Serena entornó los ojos. ¿Es que ese hombre no iba a ayudarla ni a meter la caja en el auto cochambroso que la esperaba?

**Buenos días, señorita. ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?** – preguntó el hombre hindú, sosteniendo su puro en los labios mientras la miraba por el retrovisor.

**A la 53 con 40 de Park Avenue, por favor –** explicó ella acomodando sus pertenencias.

**Pero señorita, eso está a más de cien kilómetros…-**replicó el hombre, algo desconfiado de que esa muchacha con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero pudiese pagarle el trayecto.

**Tengo dinero. Mueva el culo. Tengo una cita y llego tarde**.

El taxista se encogió de hombres y arrancó pensando en los modales de la rubia. Serena miró el móvil y respiró tranquila. Ninguna llamada de Darien a la vista. Por el momento, las cosas marchaban bien. Aunque no tanto como esperaba. Llegar a Park Avenue le llevaría cerca de hora y media, y a Setsuna Meiou no le gustaba la espera.

Setsuna era la mejor técnica en relación de ordenadores. Estaba especializada en los primeros procesadores Intel Core, por lo que su taller contenía todas las herramientas necesarias para su reparación. Serena la conoció en un foro, y ambas hicieron buenas migas desde entonces. Setsuna era bastante reservada y algo apática. La mayoría de su vida social giraba en torno a quedarse encerrada en casa, con las persianas bajadas y con conexión a la tele por cable. Solía decir que el gobierno la espiaba, en una de sus muchas ideas delirantes sobre la manía persecutoria que sufría de manera constante.

El taxista hindú no volvió a dirigirse a Serena para nada. Ni siquiera, cuando ella le dejó una propina de más de 20 dólares. A ella tampoco lo importó. Había llegado a tiempo a su destino, y jarretando de nuevo su caja llena de piezas, salió como pudo del auto, de muy mal humor.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, Setsuna la esperaba rodeada de comida China y de una oscuridad muy siniestra. Serena dejó la caja sobre una mesa y carraspeo a modo de saludo. La morena se retiró las gafas y sonrío desconcertada.

**Tsukino, hasta que llegaste. ¿Lo has traído?** – preguntó divertida.

**Si, al menos lo que queda de él.**

**No será tan grave** – dijo la joven levantándose para mirar el contenido de la caja. **Vaya, balas de calibre 23. La cosa está bien jodida** – justo lo que Serena no quería oír.

**Lo sé.**

**Me llevará un tiempo adecentar esto. Puede que ni siquiera haya manera de arreglarlo.**

**También lo sé. ¿Podrás recuperar la información, al menos?**

**Depende de que tan importante es esa información. Podría conllevar un gasto extra.**

**No me importa el dinero. Tengo suficiente, pero necesito esa información.**

Setsuna la miró. La última vez que estuvo con Serena para cambiar unos chips de una tarjeta gráfica, mantuvieron una discusión que rondó la hora, regateando el precio de la reparación.

**Estás trabajando en algo importante por lo que veo. Ya sé que no debo preguntar, pero…**

**Digamos que mi vida depende de esa información.** – Setsuna alzó la vista y la miró fijamente. Notó preocupación en los ojos de la joven.

**Serena, no te metas en líos, por favor.**

**Tú solo trata de arreglarlo, cuanto antes. Ahora tengo que irme, pero antes necesito un favor.**

**Tú dirás.**

**Necesito que me prestes tu moto por unas semanas. Te lo recompensaré.**

Serena abandonó la casa de Setsuna con un sentimiento de tristeza y alivio al mismo tiempo. Sus ordenadores estaban en las mejores manos. Si Setsuna no podía arreglarlos, nadie lo haría. Serena se montó en la moto de gran cilindrada de su amiga, y agradeció llevar ropa para la ocasión. Sus pantalones de cuero le ofrecían la flexibilidad necesaria para conducirla con gracia y elegancia. Los tacones de su bota, ponían el broche de oro.

Pero antes de volver a casa, Serena tenía otros planes. Pasaría por Gangstang Zero. Necesitaba respirar de su barrio durante unos minutos, pues su nuevo hogar la asfixiaba sobremanera. Y aunque no le quedaba a mano, pensó que valdría la pena.

Cuando aparcó la moto y se bajó enfrente a su edificio, un par de chicos que permanecían en sus coches le silbaron y le gritaron piropos, pero ella ni se inmuto. Tenía un objetivo muy claro. Visitar su casa. Aunque de pronto, algo dejo de ir bien. El día había oscurecido por motivo de la tormenta y esto provocó que Serena agudizara bien sus sentidos. Algo llamó poderosamente la atención. Por la ventana de su dormitorio, que daba hacia la calle centrar del barrio, se reflejaba la luz de su lámpara de noche. Ella juraría que había dejado todo apagado cuando se fueron. Además, las ventanas habían sido cambiadas, así que aunque ella se hubiese despistado, los técnicos del FBI se habrían encargado de dejar todo desconectado.

Un sentimiento de malestar la invadió, como una especie de intuición. Aun así decidió que iría a comprobarlo. Cuando alcanzo a llegar a su piso, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien. La puerta estaba abierta, y visiblemente forzada. Se oían ruidos en el interior, como si alguien estuviese buscando algo de manera desesperada.

Serena dudó. Alguien estaba allanando su casa y era extraño. Llevaba viviendo mucho tiempo allí y jamás le había sucedido algo parecido. Ningún joven de la zona se atrevería entrar a su casa, a no ser que ese alguien, precisamente no fuese de la zona.

No lo dudo por un segundo. Serena se quitó las botas y la chaqueta de cuero, dejándolas en la entrada. En silenció, entro en el apartamento. El ladrón estaba en su dormitorio, así que todavía tendría un par de minutos para dirigirse a la caja secreta que guardaba detrás de un ficticio contador de luz.

Se alegró al saber que el allanador no había dedicado mucho tiempo a los entresijos de su casa. Con mucho cuidado, y con la adrenalina de su cuerpo, retiró la caja de seguridad y recogió una pequeña pistola cargada con dos balas, y un cuchillo de punta afilada, como los que utilizaban los cazadores para desgarrar a sus piezas.

Asomándose al umbral, vio la figura de un hombre menudo, maldiciendo y buscando algo bajo su cama. Serena no se lo pensó dos veces, sería ahora o nunca. En tres zancadas, se acercó a él y cogiéndolo de la sudadera lo empujó contra la pared y le clavó el cuchillo en el doblez de la capucha con el hombro.

El hombre aturdido se quejó y trato de llevar sus manos para soltarse del improvisado agarre, pero Serena no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sin previo aviso sacó su arma y la puso entre sus ojos.

**No te muevas, hijo de puta** – bramó ella agradeciendo que el hombre fuese menudo y más bajito que ella.

**Tranquila, no dispares, por favor.**

Serena hizo una mueca. Esa voz no era la de un hombre. Era la de un adolescente. Aguantando el arma con una mano, le arrancó el pasamontañas y comprobó lo evidente. Un jovencito, de unos 17 años, la miraba temeroso y cagado de miedo.

**¿Quién eres?** – preguntó ella, procurando sonar segura de sí misma.

**Solo me han enviado a buscar algo, por favor. No me mates. **

**Contesta, niño. ¿Quién eres y quien te envía? **– Serena bajó un poco la pistola, pero la dejó cerca del rostro del adolescente, para afianzarse ante él.

**Yo…yo no sé. Me llamo Paul. Un hombre se acercó a mí y me dijo si quería ganar dinero rápido y fácil. Mi hermana está enferma, y no tenemos padres. Necesita medicinas, así que yo…yo…-** el chaval trataba de ofrecer un discurso con sentido, pero era incapaz de hilar ideas con el cañón de la pistola de Serena apuntándole.

**Joder, solo eres un crío.**

Serena guardó su pistola en la parte trasera y arrancó el cuchillo de la sudadera del joven, guardándolo también entre su cadera y el pantalón. El joven suspiró aliviado, llevándose una mano al corazón.

**¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre que te pagó para hacer esto? **– preguntó ella más tranquila.

**No lo sé. Me dijo su nombre pero no lo recuerdo. **

**Trata de recordarlo. Piénsalo un momento. Cualquier cosa que te recuerde a él.**

El niño respiró agitadamente y cerró los ojos buscando en su recuerdo. Serena lo miraba estupefacta. ¿Quién podría acercase a un niño y ofrecerle dinero a cambio de cometer un delito? Sintió asco de que todavía existiese gente así.

Aprovechando un momento de descuido, el joven salía disparado hacia la puerta de entrada de su apartamento y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo, Serena perdió su rastro.

Santa mierda. Acababa de perder una pista muy importante. Alguien había allanado su casa y ni siquiera tenía la más ligera sospecha de que pretendía o quería buscar. Ni siquiera sabía quién le enviaba. Estaba comenzando a hacerse todas esas preguntas cuando un ruido ensordecedor la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

En seguida vino el dolor y una especie de quemazón en su hombro derecho. Confusa se palpó el hombro mirándose. Su mano cubierta de sangre y el agujero en su ventana del dormitorio, se convertían en la confirmación de lo evidente. Acababan de dispararla. Con un dolor cegador, Serena cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.


	8. En prestamo

Darien condujo hasta el Almacén de Computadoras más grande que existía en todo el Estado. Se llamaba Fresh and Ware, y su nombre hacía consonancia con un viejo proverbio que Darien ya había escuchado en alguna que otra oficina. Fresh and Ware, era algo así como el Sephora de los ordenadores. Si buscabas algo en especial, debías dirigirte a Fresh and Ware. Si buscabas la última computadora del mercado, incluso antes de que esta saliera a la venta, olvídate, debías ir a Fresh and Ware. Darien pensó que el viaje merecería la pena, aunque para ello tuviera que dejar su cuenta de crédito temblando. Después de la negativa de un adelanto por parte de Taiki, las cosas no se pusieron nada fáciles. Taiki le pidió que mostrara algo de cordura con el caso de Serena, o se vería obligado a relegarlo y ceder su puesto a otro hombre con la sangre más fría y un poco mas de cordura. Y Darien no quería eso.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Si miraba hacia atrás, sentía pena y compasión por la pobre de Michiru, sola en casa, a la espera de que su marido regresara de otra misión. Pero no podía evitar enfurecerse al conocer que su propia esposa, aquella mujer que odiaba todo lo relacionado con el FBI, había acudido al despacho de su jefe, para pedir ver el expediente confidencial de Serena. Algo que por lo visto, Taiki no tenía en cuenta.

Al tomar el desvío hacia el Almacén Fresh and Ware, Darien comenzó a lamentarse de su decisión. Una cola de unos veinte coches, le precedían para encontrar un sitio decente donde aparcar. Después de media hora, consiguió aparcar entre un todoterreno y un pequeño convertible, a 100 metros de distancia de la puerta principal.

Cuando entró en la tienda departamental, sintió como una especie de sobreexposición a la informática. El nunca se había llevado bien con esos cacharros y para lo máximo que los utilizaba era para hacer informes. Muy pocas veces, los utilizaba como medio de ocio personal. Su mujer, se había empeñado en traer a caso uno, porque decía que solo los trogloditas vivían sin Internet, así que tuvo que soportar su presencia. Pero ahora, estaba delante de la mayor exposición de artículos infernales que nunca había visto.

**¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?** – le preguntó una joven rubia de ojos azules, que le recordó a Serena.

**Si, verá quiero comprar un ordenador** – contestó Darien, no muy seguro de cómo debía proceder.

**Enhorabuena. Esta tienda es la mejor tienda de computadoras del Estado** – Darien sonrío y asintió. Eso ya lo sabía. Había hecho una investigación minuciosa. ¿Qué tipo de computadora busca?

La joven le sonrío y Darien maldijo. El no sabía qué clase de computadora podía necesitar una persona como Serena. ¿Qué podía decirle? Hola nena, soy un policía que viene en busca del ordenador perfecto para que una hacker me haga un par de trabajitos. Definitivamente, no. Eso no podía decírselo.

La rubia seguía mirándolo, con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro, esperando por una respuesta, ante un incómodo Darien que miraba hacia todos los lados.

**Busco lo mejor del mercado** – terminó por decir Darien, convencido de que había dado con la respuesta acertada.

**Intentémoslo de otra forma. ¿Para qué necesita el ordenador?**

La rubia volvió a sonreírle y Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no entendía esa jovencita? El ordenador no era para él, así que no tenía ni idea de para que lo podía utilizar en concreto Serena. Darien comenzó a rascarse la nuca. La joven seguía esperando, pacientemente, y el no encontraba una respuesta adecuada a su pregunta.

**El computador no es para mí. No tengo ni idea de las necesidades de esa…persona. Solo enséñeme lo mejor del mercado, y yo decidiré.**

La rubia volvió a sonreír otra vez y se encogió de hombros. Haciéndole un ligero movimiento de cabeza, lo llevo hacia el pasillo número 26. La jovencita, muy amable vendedora, hizo lo posible por explicarle a Darien las ventajas e inconvenientes de cada ordenador, pero él no hacía más que asentir sin tener ni idea de lo que le estaban explicando.

**Mire. Quizás sea mejor que vuelva con esa persona, y sea ella quien decida. La compra de un ordenador es una decisión muy importante.**

¿Una decisión muy importante? Por Dios. Decidir entre pegarle un tiro a tu enemigo o intentar huir es una decisión importante. Desactivar el cable correcto de una bomba retroalimentada, es una decisión importante. Diablos, incluso emborracharte una noche en la que todo te va mal es una decisión importante. Pero comprar un ordenador…

**Señorita…-**dijo Darien buscando la placa de información al usuario en la camiseta de la joven. **Señorita Wallet, ¿Puedo confiar en usted?**

**Por supuesto, señor. Es mi deber como empleada ofrecerle el mejor servicio de atención al cliente, en cuanto a computadoras se refiere.**

**Verá. Soy policía. Concretamente teniente de la brigada de ciberdelitos del FBI.**

La joven congeló su sonrisa perfecta en el rostro y empalideció en cuestión de segundos. Darien sonrío internamente. Seguía provocando el mismo efecto en todas las mujeres. Algo que le había servido de mucho cuando era un joven soltero y prometedor. Todas las chicas reaccionaban de la misma manera. Todas, menos esa Serena que se había dedicado a mirarle con desfachatez, como si ser Teniente del FBI fuese lo mismo que ser panadero.

**Señor, no he cometido ningún delito. Se lo aseguro** – negó ella rápido, con las manos. Muy nerviosa.

**Tranquila. No estoy de servicio. Pero necesito un ordenador para una persona que está trabajando con nosotros en una misión de mucha importancia.**

**¿Necesita un ordenador para hackear?**

Darien se sorprendió de la agudeza de esa pequeña rubia con ojos inquisidores. Sin duda alguna, su empleo de atención al cliente en Fresh and Ware estaba subestimado. Esa muchacha era lista, muy lista. Darien asintió sin decir palabra. La joven puso un gesto de preocupación en su rostro y se mordió el labio.

**¿Cuánto está dispuesto a pagar?** – Darien sonrío. Ya estaban comenzando a entenderse.

**Lo necesario. **

**Hay una computadora. Buena. Muy buena. Todavía no salió al mercado. Tardará un par de semanas en hacerlo.**

**No tengo un par de semanas. Necesito llevarme la computadora ahora.**

**Espere aquí.**

La joven se marchó por el pasillo y se metió en una puerta que parecía dar acceso a un pequeño almacén. Darien miró su reloj. Las 16:30. La hora perfecta para regresar a casa con el mejor ordenador de la historia y hacer que Serena besara sus pies, y quizás algo más.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, porque lo que había sucedido no volvería a ocurrir. No al menos mientras el fuese plenamente consciente de ello. Estaba casado y debía seguir manteniéndose fiel, pese a las tentaciones de su pequeño tormento.

La dependienta volvió del almacén con una caja y la depositó en una mesa con ordenador. Darien se dirigió a ella. La rubia le miró como evaluándole y después le dijo en un susurro.

**Mi jefe está dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Pero deberá pagar un suplemento del 20% para llevárselo a casa. Son normas de la empresa.**

**¿Es bueno?** – preguntó Darien acariciando el cartón de la caja.

**Si tuviera que evaluarlo en una escala del 1 al 10, yo le daría un 20. Es lo mejor que existe actualmente, y puede que en mucho tiempo. Estoy segura que tardara en quedarse anticuado. **

**Es lo que quería escuchar. ¿Cuánto es?** – dijo Darien retirando su billetera del trasero de su pantalón.

**Son 9.345 dólares, por favor.**

**Mierda….-**susurró Darien entregando con dolor su Visa.

En el departamento de Gangstang Zero, Serena despertó de su inconsciencia, algo aturdida y con un fuerte dolor en el hombro. El olor a óxido y sangre, se le coló por las fosas nasales y le provocó una especie de catarsis, recordando lo ocurrido. Agitada, intentó moverse en la moqueta encharcada de sangra, pero era demasiado el dolor.

Llevándose una mano hacia la herida, comprobó que seguía teniendo hemorragia. Ese era el motivo, por el que se sentía tan mareada y débil. Lamentándose, trato de arrancar su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Tras una dura lucha, llena de quejidos y fuertes dolores, Serena consiguió marcar el número de Darien.

No podía llamar al 112, ni siquiera a la policía. Si lo hacía, la pondrían bajo custodia, y Darien no podría volver a acercarse a menos de 30 metros de ella. Lo había leído en las normas. Darien era el encargado de velar por su bienestar. Debía vigilarla constantemente, y marcharse dejándola sola, había sido una gran irresponsabilidad. Aunque mirándolo por el otro lado, más irresponsable había sido ella marchándose a su antigua casa, sin permiso.

Serena se mordió el labio y unas lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro. Darien no daba señales de querer coger el teléfono. ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Estaría con su mujer teniendo un sexo apasionado, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor en la húmeda moqueta? Ella se lamentó, pensando que los últimos momentos de su vida, los viviría sola y asustada.

Darien llegó a casa antes de lo previsto. Estaba demasiado contento para poder ocúltalo. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y ya no recordaba cuando era la última vez que lo había hecho de esa manera. Cogiendo la pesada caja con el portátil de los sueños de Serena, se adentró en casa, llamándola a gritos.

**¡Serena! ¡Serena, ya llegue! **– gritó Darien mirando hacia la sala y dejando el paquete en la mesa del salón**. ¿Serena?**

Darien subió a la planta del dormitorio principal, pero tampoco la encontró allí. Darien intentó calmarse, lo más seguro es que la rubia hubiese salido para comprar alguna golosina, o algún recambio para sus ordenadores. Pero si era así ¿Por qué tenía tan mal presentimiento? Bajó los escalones y se dirigió a la sala. Enseguida hubo algo que echo en falta. ¿Dónde estaban los trozos de hojalata que ella llamaba computadoras? No había ni rastro de ellos, ni tampoco de las cajas de cartón donde los había trasportado.

**Hija de…** – bramó Darien, recogiendo su móvil de la cazadora.

Darien vio impasible las cuatro llamadas perdidas desde el móvil de su rubio tormento. Algo le había pasado. Algo malo, y el mismo la estrangularía con sus propias manos si se había atrevido a volver a su barriada, sin protección y sin avisar a nadie.

Como un torbellino, Darien regresó a su auto furioso, dispuesto a aparecerse en Gangstang Zero para llevarse a Serena a rastras, si fuera preciso. Volvió a llamarla, pero la rubia ya no contestaba. Joder. Si algo le pasaba a esa niña, el iba a ser el culpable. Culpable de haber confiado en ella y creerla más lista. ¿A quién se le ocurre volver a Gangstang Zero después de lo que había sucedido? Esa muchacha estaba loca de atar.

Cuando Darien llegó al antiguo departamento de Serena, ya eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde. Había oscurecido considerablemente, sobretodo en aquella zona. Algunas farolas estaban apedreadas y rotas, así que la iluminación, no era del todo buena.

Darien corrió hacia el apartamento de Serena, y volvió a encontrarse pidiendo a quien fuese que estaba allá arriba, que a Serena no le hubiera pasado nada grave. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esa misma situación, y comenzaba a pensar que no iba a poder resistir mucho tiempo con la presión de no saber que podría sucederle a ella.

Al llegar a su departamento, vio la puerta entre abierta y la alarma desconectada. Darien frunció el ceño y desenfundó su pistola. Se adentró en el piso, con lentitud y seguridad, y comprobó que en la cocina y en el salón no había nadie. Solo quedaba el dormitorio. Al llegar allí, la imagen de Serena tendida en el suelo, inconsciente y llena de sangre le rompió el corazón. Abalanzándose sobre ella, intentó despertarla.

**Serena. ¡Serena, por Dios! Despierta. ¡Serena! **

**Darien…-**susurró la joven, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

**Sí, soy yo. Soy Darien. Serena, abre los ojos, por favor. ¡Serena!**

**Darien, has venido…-**volvió a susurrar la joven delirante, entre los brazos del moreno.

**¡Joder, Serena! ¿Qué ha pasado? Estas cubierta de sangre…**

**Alguien…alguien estaba en mi apartamento. Buscaba algo. Intenté retenerle, pero…me dispararon….-** ella hizo una mueca del dolor al intentar incorporarse.

**Has perdido mucha sangre, Serena. La herida no tiene orificio de salida. Voy a llevarte a un hospital.**

**¡No!**

La mano de Serena se abalanzó sobre el brazo de Darien. Los ojos de Serena suplicaban clemencia, aunque Darien seguía sin entender por qué. La miró con expresión franca, muy dubitativo. ¿Qué pretendía la muchacha? Serena se pasó la lengua por sus labios secos, y carraspeo, haciendo otra mueca de dolor. Estaba muy pálida.

**No me lleves al hospital. No lo hagas**

**¿Por qué**? – preguntó el realmente asustado. ¿Cuál era el plan de Serena? Morir desangrada, no era una opción para él.

**No quiero que me alejen de ti. Si me llevas al hospital, te relevarán del caso. No me lleves, por favor.**

Darien la miró. Era verdad. Dejarla sola había sido un acto de irresponsabilidad y lo pagaría muy caro. Después de las amenazas de Michiru, y la última conversación entre él y Taiki, lo tenía muy difícil. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta. Serena necesitaba de un médico con instrumental adecuado para limpiar la herida y suturarla de manera eficaz.

**No me lleves. Ni se te ocurra.**

**Pero Serena, necesitas un médico. Hay que retirar la bala, y coserte la herida.**

**Hazlo tú. Sé que eres médico. No eres el único que ha estado investigando…**

Darien tragó saliva. La herida de Serena no tenía buena pinta, y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de limpiarla en condiciones y suturarla sin dejar cicatriz. Serena pareció percibir su inseguridad, y le mostró su sonrisa más franca.

**En el baño tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, detrás de la puerta.** – Hizo una pausa para recuperar aire e intentar cuadrar su hombro. **En la cocina, hay una botella de Absenta 90. Traémela.**

**Serena…**

**Darien. Solo hazlo. Lo aguantaré. No voy a ir a un hospital.**

Ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, Darien pensó que tendría que hacer esta operación en el apartamento poco aséptico de su protegida. El era médico, de acuerdo, pero hacía mucho que no ejercía. Aunque en misiones especiales había hecho torniquetes e incluso alguna incisión, esto se alejaba mucho del procedimiento habitual.

El botiquín del baño no tenía lo necesaria para realizar la incisión. Era necesario un bisturí para abrir la herida, unas pinzas para retirar la bala. También necesitaba suero y desinfectante. Serena solo tenía alcohol y un par de vendas. Ni siquiera tenía hilo de sutura o guantes. Darien se retiró el pelo, asustado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía que pensar rápido o la iba a perder. Morir desangrado debía ser una de las peores formas de dejar este mundo, y el no iba a permitirlo. Corrió hacia el salón y tomó su teléfono móvil. Si dios existía, Amy Mizuno estaría disponible para él.

**Mizuno **– contestó la mujer rápidamente.

**Amy, soy Darien. Dime que no estás de guardia.**

**Acabo de salir del turno de tarde. ¿Qué sucede?**

**Tengo una emergencia. Una compañera de trabajo está herida. Le han disparado en el hombro derecho, pero no puedo llevarla al hospital. No hagas preguntas, por favor.**

Darien esperó a que Amy se pronunciara. Solo tardó cinco segundos en contestar, pero a Darien se le antojó eterno.

**Voy para allá. Dame la dirección.**

Darien volvió a la habitación de Serena. Amy tardaría un rato en llegar con todo el instrumental. Intentó reincorporar a Serena sobre la cama, pero la muchacha estaba completamente desvanecida. Temiéndose lo peor, intentó taponarle la herida con una toalla humedecida en alcohol. Serena torció el gesto y mordió sus labios con saña. Estaba empezando a encontrarse mal.

**Serena, no te duermas. Es muy importante que te mantengas despierta hasta que venga Amy.**

**¿Quién es Amy?** – preguntó la joven confusa, intentando distraer a Darien de sus oscuros pensamientos.

**Es una antigua compañera de la carrera. Es la mejor médica que conozco. Es muy dulce y tranquila, ya verás como con ella todo irá bien. ¿Entendido? **

Darien estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar y liarse a puñetazos contra la pared. ¿Quién podría hacerle daño a esa criatura tan frágil? Solo podría ser alguien con el corazón muy oscuro, a quien no le importara sacrificar personas para lograr sus fines. Afortunadamente, el disparo había sido en su hombro derecho. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el francotirador hubiese apuntado hacia la cabeza? Ahora mismo, Darien estaría enterrando el cuerpo de Serena. El joven no entendía cómo podían haber llegado a esta situación. Si Serena no estaba avanzando en el caso, ni estaban obteniendo nuevas pistas, alguien estaba poniendo demasiada insistencia en mantenerla alejada de esa barriada. Pero, ¿Por qué?

**Darien, si algo me pasa…-**dijo Serena agonizante, temblando de dolor.

**No va a pasarte nada. Saldremos de esta. Vivirás, ya lo verás**…-lamentó Darien, ocultando su desesperación.

**Quiero que me prometas que lucharás por este caso. Si algo me pasa, no dejes que Diamante se salga con la suya** – hizo una pausa y le miró a los ojos – **Prométemelo.**

**No va a pasarte nada, tú y yo iremos con esto hasta el final.**

**Prométemelo, Darien –** insistió ella con mirada inquisidora.

**Te lo prometo. **

Serena sonrío débilmente y entrecerró los ojos. Darien hecho un vistazo a su herida, la sangre no paraba de brotar. No hacía falta ser muy listo. Si Amy no llegaba pronto al apartamento, Serena moriría desangrada, y eso no era algo con lo que Darien pudiese cargar en su conciencia el resto de su vida.

Ya se estaba comenzando a plantear llevársela a un hospital, cuando la doctora Amy Mizuno se adentró en el departamento preguntando por Darien. Amy Mizuno era una joven cercana a la treintena, de aspecto grácil y educado. Su corte de pelo a lo garçon, dejaba entrever unas delicadas facciones aniñadas. Unas facciones ahora arrugadas por la preocupación del estado de Serena.

**Joder, Darien. ¿Qué ha sucedido? –** dijo Amy acercándose a la muchacha y arrojando el maletín al suelo.

**Le han disparado desde otro edificio. Seguramente el proyectil esté limpio, pero no hay orificio de salida y hay que retirar la bala** – explicó Darien sosteniendo el cuerpo de Serena.

**Ha perdido mucha sangre. Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital, Darien. Estas no son las mejores condiciones para realizar una intervención como esta** – dijo Amy preocupada por la inestabilidad de Serena.

**No iré a ningún hospital. Solo quíteme la bala. Soportaré el dolor que haga falta.**

Amy la miró y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía estar tan loca como para dejarse intervenir en un apartamento tan poco aséptico como ese? Pero no había tiempo para realizarse determinadas preguntas. Su deber como médico era salvar vidas, y aunque ahora no tuviera el instrumental adecuado, conseguiría sacarle el proyectil a esa jovencita.

**Serena, sin anestesia esto podría ser muy doloroso. ¿estás segura?** – decidió preguntar Amy por última vez.

**Estoy segura.**

**Muy bien. Darien, quédate a su lado e intenta distraerla.**

Amy se puso sus guantes de látex, y tras inspeccionar la herida con una pequeña linterna y unas pinzas, derramo gran parte de desinfectante en la herida para comenzar la intervención. Serena gritó de dolor y unas pesadas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Si eso le producía una quemazón insoportable, como sería el resto de la intervención. Darien la miraba con gesto preocupado, e incluso pudo advertir sus ojos cristalinos en determinados segundos. Pero siempre que ella lo miraba, el retiraba la vista hacia otro lado. Lo que sí hizo Darien, fue sujetar su mano en todo momento, y no separarse de ella.

Aunque Amy era muy delicada, llegó un momento en que el umbral del dolor se rompió, y éste ya era insostenible, por lo que Serena terminó por quedarse inconsciente. Algo, que por un lado, alivió tanto a Amy como a Darien. Ahora la operación podría ser mucho más rápida.

**Ha tenido suerte. La bala no se había incrustado en ningún hueso. Esta limpia**…-dijo Amy limpiando el proyectil con agua destilada.

**Gracias a Dios…-**Darien se pasó la mano por la cara y frotó sus ojos. Demasiada tensión en las últimas dos largas horas.

**Ahora voy a suturarle la herida y darte unas recetas de medicamentos. Cuando se despierte, va a tener muchísimo dolor.**

Darien asintió y la miró. Serena estaba completamente dormida, aunque su gesto no era tranquilo. Tenía las cejas ligeramente encorvadas, y seguía pálida y sudando. ¿Estaría sintiendo dolor en el sitio donde su mente se encontrara ahora mismo? Darien no quiso ni pensarlo. El mismo sabía lo que era retirar una bala y coser la herida estando plenamente consciente, y era algo que muy pocos podían soportar. Aun así, Serena había sido muy valiente. Y él un completo egoísta por dejar que ella pusiera en riesgo su vida, para que nada ni nadie los separase.

**Ya está. Creo que no le quedara cicatriz…-**dijo Amy tranquila, vendándole la herida.

**Gracias por salvarle la vida, Amy. Yo…-**Simplemente Darien no sabía ni que decir.

**Vigila sus constantes. Ha perdido mucha sangre y estas primeras horas pueden ser cruciales.**

Amy recogió su maletín de manera silenciosa, y sin hacer preguntas. No le juzgo aunque sospechó que algo no andaba bien. Una última mirada interrogante sirvió para que Darien se diera cuenta de que había trascendido los límites de lo legal esa misma noche. Estar con Serena, estaba afectándole más de lo previsto. El jamás habría puesto la vida de alguien en peligro, y esa noche, había estado a punto de perderla.

Serena quería despertarse. Sabía que lo peor había pasado pero algo en su cuerpo le impedía tomar conciencia de sus movimientos. Oía ruidos lejanos, como el sonido de una radio o una televisión, pero no sabría identificar de donde provenían. ¿Seguiría Darien con ella? ¿Todavía estarían en Gangstang Zero? ¿Habría sucedido algo en su ausencia? ¿Cuánto había durado esa inconsciencia en la que permanecía?

Poco a poco, la Serena consciente fue tomando el control de su cuerpo, y entreabrió los ojos con gran dificultad. Una luz cegadora, provocó que volviera a cerrarlos de inmediato. A penas dos segundos, volvía a abrirlos de par en par. La luz cegadora no era otra cosa que una lamparita de mesa situada a su derecha. No tardo mucho tiempo en descubrir que todavía seguía en su apartamento de soltera, y eso la confundió.

Mantener los ojos abiertos estaba siendo un trabajo muy costoso. Sentía como si algo le estuviera aporreando la cabeza y se encontraba débil y exhausta. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, y se encontró con un Darien profundamente dormido sobre una silla. La imagen era entrañable. Ese hombre de metro noventa, con la cazadora de cuero todavía puesta, apoyando su rostro en una mano, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y el pelo revuelto. Respiraba pausadamente, y para Serena era como una tierna melodía.

Ella intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor la atravesó en dos. Rápidamente comprendió que el motivo de su sufrimiento seguía siendo la herida que la bala le había producido. A penas podía recordar nada más después del disparo. El último recuerdo consciente que tenía era el de un Darien con semblante serio y preocupado, y una joven hermosa, que se colocaba unos guantes de látex. Después de eso, una luz blanca cegadora y fin. Lo siguiente que recordaba era abrir los ojos. Algo dentro de ella agradeció esa amnesia, pues recordar el dolor de una extracción de bala y sutura, no debería ser muy agradable.

Serena volvió a mirar a Darien. El moreno comenzaba a despertarse, algo sobresaltado, tras lo que parecía una pesadilla.

**Hola…-**susurró Serena tímida.

**Gracias a Dios. Como estás** – dijo Darien acercándose a Serena y comprobando el vendaje.

**Me duele, pero soy dura de roer** – comentó ella siguiendo los movimientos del policía.

Darien sonrío y se sentó en un lateral de la cama. Su gesto amable rápidamente se tornó en una expresión fría y muy calculada. Darien estaba preparándose para comenzar un interrogatorio, con un único objetivo: averiguar qué diablos había llevado a Serena volver de nuevo a su casa.

**Serena, ¿Por qué regresaste?** – preguntó el disfrazando su mal humor en un tono frío y aséptico.

**Es una larga historia…-**intentó evadir ella el tema.

**Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla…-**gruñó Darien.

**Llevé mis ordenadores al taller de Setsuna.**

Darien frunció el ceño y abrió la boca dispuesto a disparar un discurso sobre el sentido de la irresponsabilidad y el deber, pero Serena lo frenó en seco.

**Antes de que digas nada, esos ordenadores contienen información importante que hay que recuperar. De lo contrario, todo mi trabajo hasta ahora no habría valido de nada –** Darien escondió sus gruesos labios en una fina línea, y asintió. Serena tomó aire. **Cuando volvía del taller, vi que la luz de mi casa estaba encendida. Al principio pensé que alguien se habría olvidado de apagarla, pero aun así subí a comprobar**.

**Ninguna luz quedó encendida. Mi equipo se encargó de desconectar el cuadro de electricidad, por si acaso…**

**Exacto. Cuando llegué a mi departamento supe que algo no iba bien. La puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaba ruido dentro, así que entré a comprobar. El ladronzuelo era un niño que buscaba una memoria USB – Serena clavó sus ojos en un Darien estupefacto.**

**¿Una memoria USB? Qué clase de memoria USB. Y que hacía un niño buscándola…**

**No lo sé. No pude sacarle nada de información. En un momento había desaparecido. El niño me dijo que alguien lo había enviado.**

Diamante…-dedujo Darien furioso.

**O algún ayudante. El caso es que acto seguido alguien me disparo desde otro edificio y es lo último que recuerdo.**

Darien se levantó y comprobó la ventana. El ataque provenía del mismo edificio que la anterior ver, e incluso se apostaría su jaguar a que el francotirador se había colocado en el mismo departamento. Lo que a Darien no le cuadraba era que el pistolero hubiese fallado un tiro relativamente fácil. Un disparo en el hombro podría ser otro toque de advertencia. Si Taiki se enteraba de lo sucedido, le cortaría las pelotas y después lo relevaría del caso.

**En cuanto me recupere del disparo voy a ponerme a trabajar muy en serio. Esos cabrones hijos de la gran puta me han tocado los ovarios demasiado. Voy a encontrar a esa rata de diamante y la voy a joder viva…-** se quejó Serena palpándose el hombro.

**Esa boca…-**gruñó Darien manteniendo la vista en el edificio de enfrente.

**Espero que no me quede una buena cicatriz**– comentó Serena distraída.

Darien frunció el ceño. Aunque Amy había asegurado que lo más probable es que la herida suturara con normalidad, las probabilidades de no dejar marca en la inmaculada piel de Serena eran mínimas. Darien se volvió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

**Siento haberme ido sin avisar…-**susurró Serena realmente arrepentida.

**Y yo siento lo que te dije. Mucho** – en la miró a los ojos y pudo advertir la expresión de hostilidad en los ojos de ella.

**No hace falta que te disculpes** – ella retiró la vista de él y buscó incorporarse.

**Es la verdad. Serena, esta situación es muy complicada para mí. Estoy casado y no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pues Michiru siempre ha estado ahí cuando la necesité ¿lo entiendes verdad?**

**¿La amas?** – preguntó ella temerosa de la respuesta.

Darien no dijo nada. Retiró la mirada de la rubia y se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para admirar la moqueta color verde del suelo del departamento. Pero Serena aun así, comprendió. Hay veces que no hace falta decir nada para que el mensaje llegue alto y claro. Existen silencios que lo dicen todo. Aun así, ella sabía que lo suyo con Darien era imposible, pues Michiru seguiría estando casada con él, y eso nada podía cambiarlo.

Un sentimiento de amargura comenzó a depositarse en Serena. Un sentimiento algo desconocido y que no le gustaba en absoluto. Nunca se había pillado de un hombre, y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Y mucho menos de un federal.

**Volvamos a casa, anda** – pidió la rubia incorporándose con dificultad.

El camino de vuelta a la zona residencia fue en completo silencio y tan solo el sonido de la emisora de radio amenizó el trayecto. Al sentir la hierba bajo sus pies, Serena sintió una especie de escalofrío. Un sentimiento de paz y seguridad la invadió de repente. No sabía si era el sol radiante, el sonido de la cortadora de césped del vecino, los niños pasando con las bicicletas, o la sonrisa de Darien mientras la agarraba de la cintura, pero se sentía feliz. Feliz con todas las letras.

Al entrar en casa, el aroma de lavanda del salón invadió sus sentidos. Esa no era su casa, pero ya la consideraba un hogar. Contenta de que el dolor de su hombro hubiese disminuido, se sentó en el sofá y apoyo sus piernas en la mesa, que chocaron con una caja. Una caja grande envuelta en papel de regalo. Serena frunció el ceño. ¿De quién era ese paquete?

**Es para ti** – dijo Darien tras de ella, consiguiendo que se sobresaltara.

**¿Para mí?** – preguntó ella divertida -** ¿Qué es?**

**No lo sé. Ábrelo y dímelo** – contestó él sonriente.

Serena se incorporó y rompió el papel. Darien la miraba embelesado. Se había gastado todos sus ahorros en ese ordenador, pero qué demonios, ver a Serena como una niña en Navidad, no tenía precio.

**Vamos, no me jodas** – gritó ella levantándose en un aspaviento.

**¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?** – preguntó Darien asustado, acercándose a ella. Esperaba que la dependienta no se hubiera equivocado de caja.

**Es un MAC Air. ¡Un jodido MAC! Todavía no salió a la venta. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?** – gritó ella hiperexaltada.

Darien río. Un sonido jovial y alegre que inundó toda la casa y que consiguió que Serena se distrajese por unos segundos de su nuevo juguete.

**Digamos que tengo algunos contactos…-**susurró sugerente.

**¿Algunos contactos? ¡Estás de coña! ¿Es para mí?**

**Claro** – dijo el riéndose.

**Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Esto te ha debido costar una pasta. Andará cerca de los 10.000$...**

**Tómatelo como un préstamo que vas a utilizar para trabajar en las mejores condiciones. Cuando acabes el trabajo, si has amortizado su precio, podrás quedártelo…-**sonrío el ante la estupefacción de Serena.

**¡Oh, Dios! Te amo, Darien** – gritó ella colgándose del cuello del moreno.

_Nota de Usagich: ¡Subo otro capítulo que si no me matan! Ando muy ocupada con la Universidad pero no se preocupen, que hay operación Shields para rato. ¿Les está gustando cómo evoluciona la historia? Alguna sugerencia, comentario, crítica, todo será bienvenido. Espero les guste. Les quiero! ¡Un beso desde España!_


	9. Preguntas sin respuesta

Un sonido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Serena permanecía tendida sobre el escritorio, con su rostro posado en el teclado de su nuevo portátil, una joya de la mecánica informática. Las marcas de las teclas en su mejilla, formaban un divertido relieve.

Serena abrió los ojos, confundida. No tenía ni idea ni de qué hora era ni de donde se encontraba. El sonido volvió a repetirse. Serena levantó su rostro y miró a través de la ventana del salón. Un enorme jardín lleno de flores, estaba adornado por un gran almendro. Detrás de él, una carretera y otras casas con jardín. Entonces se dio cuenta. Se había quedado dormida mientras intentaba entrar en los servidores de Diamante.

Aquello se había convertido en una misión personal. Desde que en aquel momento en la discoteca, no pudo acceder a su servidor, Serena se dijo a si misma que terminaría consiguiéndolo. Aun más, cuando Diamante destrozó su apartamento, y más tarde, destrozó su hombro izquierdo.

La venda comprensorá debajo de su camiseta, tapaba su cicatriz de guerra. Tan solo había pasado una semana desde el tiroteo, pero la sorprendente recuperación de Serena, había dejado pasmado incluso, al impenetrable Darien.

El pobre diablo, todavía considerándose culpable de lo ocurrido con Serena, se había deshecho en atenderla como un verdadero marido fiel y enamorado de su esposa. Con la pequeña diferencia, que Darien ni era su marido de verdad ni estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Tan solo Serena pudo dudarlo cuando le preguntó si amaba a Michiru. El sonido del silencio invadió la sala y consiguió volverse totalmente reveledador. Pues, ¿Quién que esté enamorado no querría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?

El sonido volvió a repetirse por tercera vez consecutiva y Serena calló en la cuenta. El sonido era el timbre de su casa. Alguien se encontraba dispuesto a localizarla. Por un momento, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Siempre que trataban de dar con ella, algo malo había sucedido. Primero Darien, después Diamante y más tarde, Diamante de nuevo.

Serena se levantó de la silla y comprobó con ira que su pierna izquierda estaba completamente dormida. La postura poco anatómica que la rubia tomaba para hacer los encargos, iba en contra de su salud por completo. Con un par de comandos, cerró todos los procesos y se dirigió vacilante a la puerta. Quien quiera que estuviese esperando para verla, no se iría sin hacerlo.

Al abrir la puerta una especie de mal augurio se cernió sobre ella. Alan, aquel joven que había conocido en la fiesta del presidente de la comunidad, la miraba sonriente, con una botella de vino tinto en la mano.

¿Vino? Tan solo eran las 16:30. ¿Quién podría tomarse vino a esta hora? Serena frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. Alan, con el pelo recién lavado y todavía algo húmedo, mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas en su habitual rostro pálido. Lucía un aspecto muy pulcro con esa camisa planchada hasta la más mínima arruga. Alan era sexy, pero parecía un maníaco del control

**Alan…**-comentó Serena intentando no mostrar su sorpresa por su repentina aparición. **¿Puedo ayudarte?**

**Oh, sí. Es jueves, ¿recuerdas?** – no, Serena no recordaba en absoluto – **Mi día de las clases particulares…**

**¿Clases particulares? **– algo empezaba a sonarle, pero aquella noche había bebido demasiado alcohol como para recordar detalles insignificantes.

**Si. Te pedí que me ayudases porque tenía dificultades con un programa del banco en el que trabajo…-**continuó el mirándola a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción.

Serena cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Ahora lo recordaba. En un afán por ligársela, el le había pedido que fuese su profesora particular, pero ella enseguida había desechado la idea por dos motivos: estaba casado y Darien le atravesaría con una daga si se acercaba a ella.

Alan agitó el pie nerviosamente en la madera del porche de Serena. Parecía inquieto y ligeramente nervioso. Serena se mantuvo en el umbral con gesto expectante. Ese hombre no parecía dispuesto a irse de ninguna de las maneras.

**Alan, yo no ofrezco clases particulares. Siento que no pueda ayudarte…**-contestó ella cortésmente ante la mueca del hombre.

**¿Solo hoy? De verdad que necesito ayuda, estoy en serios problemas con mi empresa** – pidió el agitando la botella de vino.

Serena frunció el ceño. Su instinto le decía que las posibilidades de que ese problema existiera eran ínfimas. Aun así se apartó del umbral y le dejó pasar. Con suerte, la clase terminaría tan súbitamente como se propuso, y Serena tendría a cambio una botella de buen vino con la que pasar la tarde.

Darien se había marchado, y tampoco había dado muchas explicaciones de cuándo volvería. Con un escueto "me voy" había danzado hasta la entrada y se había ido rápidamente. Serena no quiso ni levantarse a despedirlo, pues seguramente Darien habría ido junto a su querida esposa, para suplicarle que no lo dejase abandonado.

**¿Este portátil es tuyo? Parece de los buenos…-**comentó Alan pasando su mano por el acero inoxidable de la tapa superior**. ¿Cuánto te ha costado?**

**No lo sé. Me lo regaló Darien **– Serena observó como Alan retiraba la mano rápidamente, en un gesto totalmente involuntario.

**Te has debido de portar muy bien para que tu esposo te haga un regalo así…-**contestó divertido Alan.

Serena sonrío pero no contestó. ¿Portarse bien? Si portarse bien significaba desobedecer constantemente las órdenes de su superior, quizás sí que se mereciese con creces ese regalito. Pero sin duda, Darien se lo había comprado porque se sentía culpable. Y la culpabilidad en la integridad de un policía, podía ser un arma de doble filo.

**¿Empezamos? **– preguntó Alan acomodándose en una silla, posando delicadamente el vino en la mesa. **¿Tienes un abridor?**

**No bebo alcohol**- al menos, no contigo, pensó ella.

**¿Ni una copa de vino?** – contestó Alan visiblemente decepcionado. **En la fiesta de bienvenida…**

Serena carraspeo. Era verdad. En la fiesta de bienvenida se había pillado una buena cogorza. Prueba de ello, se había acostado con Darien esa misma noche. Pero ahora no podía utilizar la excusa de que no bebía sin una buena fundamentación, porque no sería creíble. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, vio un panfleto de color rosa pálido y una bombilla se le encendió. Una mentira mas tampoco haría daño.

**Estoy embarazada. Me enteré hace un par de días…-**contestó ella ante la incredulidad de Alan.

**Oh. Felicidades, supongo** – susurró Alan – **De todas maneras, me gustaría tomar una copa de este reserva, aunque tú no me acompañes.**

**No creo que sea buena idea…-**contestó Serena cruzada de brazos.

**Oh, vamos, Serena. He tenido un día muy duro en el trabajo.**

Serena lo miró y se dirigió a la cocina. No quería ser grosera con un invitado, porque el rumor de que era una mala anfitriona correría como la espuma en cuanto Melisa se enterase, pero aun así, si Darien ponía un pie en esa casa, y veía a Alan acomodado en su sitio, se pondría hecho una fiera.

**El principal problema que tengo en el Banco, es que las transferencias me dan muchos problemas para pasarlas al inventario de la sucursal. Siempre me sale un mensaje de error…**

**¿Podría entrar desde aquí? Si no veo el programa, no puedo saber que sucede…-**contestó ella acomodándose en la silla.

**Supongo que sí. ¿Dónde está Internet?** – preguntó Alan clavando sus ojos en la pantalla del portátil de Serena.

**Abajo a la derecha** – contestó ella de manera soez.

Todavía existían personas en el siglo XXI que no tenían ni idea de utilizar una computadora. Serena silbó internamente. Ese tal Alan iba a durar dos telediarios en el banco si no comenzaba a ponerse al día.

**¿Ves? Ahí está el mensaje de error. Ese maldito error, que no me deja entrar con mi clave** – gruñó Alan bebiendo de su copa.

Serena se sentó a su lado y se puso sus gafas de lectura. Incrédula asistió al momento del mensaje del error. Simplemente el mensaje rezaba desactivar mayúsculas para insertar la contraseña de acceso.

**Ya está** –contestó ella pulsando una tecla. Continua.

**Vaya, si que eres buena…-**comentó Alan dando otro sorbo a su copa.

Serena entornó los ojos. Si desactivar las mayúsculas la convertía en una buena informática, cómo reaccionaría si se enterase que su oficio en la vida real no era dar clases en el instituto, si no piratear sistemas.

**¿Desde cuándo estás casada? **– preguntó Alan, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

**Tres años** - contestó ella pensativa. ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

**Me llama la atención que no lleves la alianza puesta** – contestó Alan suspicaz.

**Está en el joyero. Tenían que repararla. La recogeré mañana** – contestó ella nerviosa.

**¿Y qué me dices de tu bebe? ¿Estás contenta?**

**¿Contenta?** – preguntó Serena confundida.

**Feliz. Tener un hijo es un paso importante. Pareces muy joven para buscar un hijo, al contrario que Darien…**

**¿A qué te refieres?** – Serena estaba totalmente perdida

**Bueno, Darien es mayor que tu. Supongo que ya busca una familia y una estabilidad. Pero tú, digamos, todavía eres una pequeña flor, demasiado joven para comprometerte de esa manera…-**la fría mano de Alan descendió por el brazo desnudo de Serena, en una caricia insinuante.

**Sigamos con lo que nos ocupa** – pidió Serena, dirigiendo su incrédula mirada a la pantalla.

**¿Sabes que creo? Creo que eres como un pajarillo que quiere ser libre, pero está encerrado en una jaula de oro. Estoy seguro que si pudieses desaparecer, lo harías tarde o temprano. Eres un alma libre…**-susurró Alan acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la rubia.

Serena comenzó a asustarse. Alan había dejado de resultarle atractivo y todas esas palabras no habían hecho otra cosa que dejarle en claro que cuanto más lejos se mantuviera de ese hombre, mejor. De hecho, la peligrosidad que se cernía sobre ella al comprobar que Alan se encontraba dispuesto a besarla, comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

**Estoy deseando probar esos labios…-**susurró Alan a dos centímetros de su boca.

Oh, Dios mío. Alan iba a besarla sin mayor dilación. Podía ver el rostro de ese hombre acercándose a pasos agigantados. Serena se encontraba totalmente abatida. No quería sonar desagradable ni mucho menos ser una mala anfitriona, pero si Alan seguía acercándose peligrosamente a ella, le acabaría dando un buen derechazo en la cara.

**Creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada, Alan. Es mejor que te vayas **– pidió Serena retirando su cara de la trayectoria de los labios de la joven, y ordenando una serie de papeles del escritorio que ahora mismo a Serena se le antojaban desordenados.

**Vamos, déjate llevar **– ronroneo Alan susurrándole al oído.

Serena no podía nada. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio habían formado Melisa y Alan? Les daba igual con quien acostarse mientras saciaran su apetito sexual y eso la repugnaba. Hasta para ella, que se consideraba una persona libre sexualmente le parecía ese tipo de cosas mezquinas y crueles. Ya estaba cansada de ser amable y cortés. De hecho, la Serena amable y cortés no conseguía nada de lo que pretendía. Por eso, la vida la había enseñado a convertirse en alguien dura y visceral.

**Márchate ahora mismo. Y no vuelvas por aquí a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario** – pidió Serena levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada.

**Vamos, nena. No te enfades, por favor** – dijo Alan haciéndose el simpático ante la incredulidad de Serena.

**¿Nena? Yo no soy tu nena. Solo soy tu maldita vecina. Márchate de mi casa ya, porque si Darien llega y te encuentra aquí, va a patear tu precioso culo** – gruñó Serena dejando salir su vena marginal.

Alan abrió la boca sorprendido y comenzó su paso hacia la calle sin decir nada. No podía creerse que esa pequeña rubia angelical pudiese tener tanto carácter. De acuerdo, estaba rodeada de piercing y ropa a menudo oscura y siniestra pero, ese rostro podía llegar a ser tan angelical, como para engañar al mismísimo diablo.

Serena suspiro de alivio al ver que Alan de marchaba por la acera. Con un grácil movimiento de mano, cerró la puerta y se despidió con malas pulgas. La gente podía llegar a parecer sacada de una película de terror. Ensimismada con lo que acababa de suceder, Serena volvió a dirigirse a su ordenador, pues todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sorpresivamente, Alan había sido muy descuidado. Se había marchado tan deprisa tras la amenaza de Serena, que se había dejado su cuenta como administrador bancario en manos de una pirata informática. Serena se mordió el labio. Tener acceso a ese tipo de datos algo demasiado suculento como para dejarlo pasar. No se veía con fuerzas de cerrar sesión como administrador. En esa cuenta, de seguro, habría muchos nombres interesantes. Incluso puede que hubiese personas famosas.

Decidió pensárselo mientras se echaba una copa de vino por cortesía del joven. Ahora que no lo tenía delante no tenía porque seguir fingiendo que estaba embarazada. Serena río y negó con la cabeza. ¿Embarazada? De verdad que a su pequeña cabeza rubia no se le había podido ocurrir nada mejor que eso.

**Bueno, Alan. Vamos a ver que tienes por aquí** – habló para sí misma colocándose de nuevo las gafas de lectura.

Alan trabajaba para el banco American Bank. En una palabra: poder. El American Bank controlaba más del 80% de las finanzas del país, y era por todos bien sabido, que ningún crédito o préstamo hipotecario se movía en las cajas, sin que pasara por las manos de American Bank. Por lo visto, Alan debía de ser un tipo más inteligente de lo que Serena había creído hasta ese momento, pues nadie entraba así porque si en esa tremenda empresa, y menos como administrador bancario.

Serena observó la interfaz del programa. Demasiado sencilla para su gusto. Ella misma tardaría menos de un minuto en vaciar las cuentas de los diez clientes más ricos de Alan. Un banco como ese no podía permitirse esa clase de errores. Una vez revisada toda la interfaz, abrió una pestaña con la palabra "clientes".

Ante ella, se desplegó una lista de más de 200 nombres de personas que tenían como agente contable a su querido vecino. Hasta ahora ningún nombre conocido, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Zafiro Black. Zafiro Black era cliente de Alan en American Bank. Serena sonrío incrédula. Demasiada buena suerte para ser verdad.

Al pinchar en el nombre de Zafiro Black, se abrió otra ventana desplegable con los ingresos y fondos monetarios del hermano de Diamante. Quizás este fuese el hallazgo más importante desde que habían comenzado la investigación.

Serena fue revisando uno por uno todos los ítems de la cuenta de Zafiro, hasta llegar al apartado empresas. Entre las empresas del magnate, hubo uno que le llamó especialmente la atención: Luna Negra. Una pequeña empresa que figuraba en el registro mercantil como exportadora de material informático. ¿Podría tener algún tipo de relación con Diamante?

Estaba a punto de hacer una captura de pantalla para imprimirla y guardarla en un fichero, cuando una ventana de comandos se abrió ante ella.

"_Te dije que dejases de meter las narices en mis asuntos"_

Serena asistió sorprendida al evento. Alguien se estaba comunicando con ella a través de la página de American Bank. Alguien que no parecía ser un amigo. Podría ser el francotirador que había intentando asesinarlo, o incluso, el propio Diamante. Serena se mordió el labio y pensó: ¿Qué haría Darien en este momento?

Si fuese una buena chica, y no le gustasen tanto los problemas, levantaría el teléfono y avisaría a Taiki que estaba estableciendo comunicación con alguien cercano a Diamante. En media hora, se montaría un despliegue de medios en su casa que levantaría la sospecha de todos los vecinos. Y si Darien se enteraba, pondría el grito en el cielo.

**¿Quién eres?** – escribió Serena en la ventana, esperando una contestación.

Pasaron los segundos y Serena no obtenía respuesta. Nerviosa, se estallaron las articulaciones de las manos y mordió un lápiz agresivamente

¿**Quién crees que soy?** – preguntó el desconocido. Serena estaba desconcertada.

**Alguien que evade mis preguntas…** – escribió Serena sin pensárselo mucho.

**Quizás hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta.**

Suspicaz. La persona al otro lado de la pantalla estaba siendo suspicaz con ella. Sólo de pensar que fuera posible establecer conversación directa con el mismísimo Diamante se le ponían los vellos de punta. Tenía que hacerle la pregunta. Ella misma sabía que no debía seguir con esta comunicación, pues tan solo con estos mensajes, Diamante volvería a localizarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que preguntárselo.

**¿Eres Diamante? **– Serena miró la pantalla esperando una respuesta.

**Deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen. Es peligroso. Adiós.**

No, no podía permitirlo. Quien quiera que fuese esa persona, estaba despidiéndose de ella. Ya la había localizado, seguramente, y ahora volvería a estar en peligro, como la primera vez. Tendría que sacar algo a cambio.

**Espera. Quiero verte.**

**Trabajas con la policía. No confió en ti.**

**Iré sola.**

Serena mordió su labio, nerviosa. Los minutos pasaban y no obtenía respuesta. Estaba empezando a pensar que la persona se había desconectado de la red, cuando recibió un último mensaje.

"_Local Cristal. Vístete de rojo. Yo me acercaré a ti. No intentes buscarme ni jugármela con los policías. Mañana a las 22:30"._

Serena corrió a por un papel para apuntar la dirección y cuando iba a contestarle, la persona anónima desapareció, y con él, el programa informático de American Bank. Serena se reclinó sobre la silla y mordió nerviosamente su lápiz. ¿Sería capaz de ocultárselo a Darien?

**Serena, ya estoy en casa** – alzó la voz Darien cerrando la puerta de la calle.

**Hablando del rey de Roma…-**murmuró escondiendo el papel con la dirección en el sujetador.

**¿Estabas trabajando? Increíble **– comentó el distraído con su habitual sarcasmo.

Serena estaba preparada para el ataque cuando al girarse lo vio. Espera un momento. Darien llevaba en una mano un ramo de rosas. Un ramo de doce preciosas rosas rojas que depositó en la mesita de café, como si nada. Serena lo miró desconcertada. ¿Serían un regalo para su esposa?

**¿Averiguaste algo nuevo?** – Darien se alejó de ella para colgar la chaqueta de piel en una silla.

**No **– mintió. **¿Dónde has estado?**

**Por ahí** – comentó indiferente – **Te compre unas flores, aunque no estaba seguro de si te gustarían…**

**¿A mí? **– preguntó ella evitando mostrar su sorpresa.

**Voy hacerme un café** – Darien encogió los hombros como si nada sucediese y desapareció de la sala.

Serena se mantenía estática, en la silla, como un palo, tan tiesa y estirada, como si acabaran de ponerle delante de las narices un plato de huevos podridos. ¿Flores? ¿FLORES? En serio, eso solo sucedía en las películas románticas. Ella ODIABA las flores. Las flores le recordaban a los cementerios. Solo de pensar que alguien las había cortado y arrancado de sus raíces para entregárselas a alguien con la suficiente vanidad como para aceptarlas, le revolvía el estómago.

Está bien. Eran rosas. Y rojas. Las rosas rojas evocan pensamientos románticos, una excitación, pasión. También eran bonitas. Muy bonitas. Pero eso no quitaba que Serena sintiese una especie d repulsión hacia ellas.

Se acercó a ella, sigilosa, y sintió el picor de la nota de papel en la cara interna de su pecho. La mentira trataba de aflorar. Maldito Darien. Él no acostumbraba a preguntarle si había averiguado algo. Y justo hoy, justo en ese momento en el cual no necesitaba que nadie le formulase la pregunta, el había sido incisivo y demoledor. Serena suspiró.

Pobres flores. Renegadas a una muerte segura. Acarició uno de sus pétalos. Tan suaves y estimulantes como los labios de Darien. ¿Qué? Vamos Serena, un hombre te regala flores y ya estas derritiéndote. Que simple eres. Pero aun así, aun a su animadversión a las flores, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de tonta se le asomara por su rostro.

**Agua** – Serena levantó la cabeza sorprendida – **para las flores.**

**Ah** – asintió ella nerviosa.

**¿Qué sucede? No te gustan** – contestó Darien frunciendo el ceño.

**No, bueno…es que…-**Serena no sabía cómo proceder. Estaba segura que lo que dijera, dolería a Darien de igual manera.

**¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que te veo quedarte sin palabras** – Darien sonrío ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

**Es que nunca me habían regalado flores** – contestó ella avergonzada y algo a la defensiva.

**Me alegro de ser el primero** – Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante, pero Darien no dijo nada más.

Se sentó en el sofá y sorbió de su café humeante mientras Serena permanecía estática al lado del ramo de rosas. Darien pensó. Fue una decisión muy impulsiva, pero al pasar por delante de la tienda de flores, no pudo evitar en cómo reaccionaría Serena al ver esas flores. Y hacía tiempo que no compraba flores. Años. Michiru las adoraba. Siempre se lo recriminaba, pero Darien siempre encontraba una excusa por la que no comprársela. Eso lo hizo sentirse extraño.

**Tengo hambre. Y no tenemos nada de comer…-**protestó Serena sentándose en la silla del escritorio, para guardar las distancias.

**Quizás si no comieras tanto…-**contestó Darien con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**No como tanto. Es solo que estoy aquí, encerrada todo el santo día, y me aburro.**

**¿Y cómo te aburres te pones a comer como una posesa? Me gustaría saber donde metes todas esas calorías.**

Darien lo sabía. En sus pechos. Serena era delgada grácil, pero su pecho parecía corresponder a otro cuerpo. No es que fuera algo desproporcionado, pero simplemente la rubia había sido bien dotada.

**Vístete. Iremos a cenar fuera** – comentó Darien de repente, ante la sorpresa de Serena.

**No te creo** – respondió ella levantándose de golpe.

**No hagas que me lo piense.**

Serena sonrío e iluminó todo el salón. Desde el balazo que había recibido, Darien había extremado al máximo la seguridad en torno a su rubio tormento. Ya ni la dejaba sacar la basura a la calle, por lo que Serena no podía creerse este cambio de planes. Corrió escaleras arriba, más feliz que una perdiz. Se metió en la ducha y se frotó el pelo enérgicamente. Después de terminar su habitual ritual de belleza, se vistió con sus mejores galas. Una camiseta sin mangas, del grupo ACDC, pantalones negros entallados y como no, sus botas moteras de tachuela y su rista de piercing.

**Mmmm, me falta algo…-**examinó Serena su reflejo en el espejo. Quizás algo de negro…

Darien esperaba abajo, relativamente tranquilo. Cenar fuera no le haría daño a nadie. Tomarían algo rápido y volverían a casa antes de que Serena pudiese protestar.

**Estoy lista** – contestó Serena impregnando la sala de ese infernal aroma a albaricoque.

Darien ni se sorprendió al verla. Su habitual aspecto motero. Y basto. Y masculino. Le encantaba demasiado. Algún día tendría que descubrir que había obrado el cambio en la dulce Serena para convertirse en lo que era ahora.

**¿A dónde quieres ir?** – preguntó Darien. **Quizás podamos ir a Manhattan, o a Kills.**

**¿Manhattan? ¿Kills? Quiero comer comida de verdad, Darien** – hizo un puchero en señal de desacuerdo.

**Está bien, vamos.**

Darien sabía perfectamente donde llevar a cenar a Serena. Hacía años que no pisaba un restaurante de comida rápida. Michiru odiaba la comida industrializada, y aunque a él llegó a apasionarle, acabó apartando su afición a un lado para comer alcaparras y huevos pasados por agua.

**Este es el sitio de mi infancia. Mis padres y yo solíamos venir a comer habitualmente a este sitio** – comentó Darien cerrando el auto. Le pareció que Serena susurraba algo, pero no pudo adivinar qué.

Al entrar en el sitio, Serena pareció sentirse en casa. Estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres fortachonas, con camisa de cuadros. El sonido de las rancheras adornaba el lugar, mezclado con el tumulto de gente hablando sin parar.

Darien y Serena se acomodaron en una mesa para dos y esperaron a la mesera. Darien parecía encontrarse muy a gusto en el lugar. Y esa noche, estaba especialmente afeitado. Puede que fuera ese pelo despeinado, esa camisa, esa barba recortada o esas rosas. Malditas flores. Otra vez estaban haciendo estragos en su autoestima.

Serena recogió el mantelillo del menú, y lo doblo en ocho trozos, formando una hermosa mariposa con alas desplegadas. Darien asistía perplejo al espectáculo.

**Estuviste aquí** – dijo Darien saliendo de su asombro. Serena lo miraba sin comprender, por lo que él agitó la cabeza. **El mantel, lo has doblado en ocho trozos. Solo alguien que ha venido habitualmente a este lugar sabe el secreto de la mariposa.**

**En Arizona solía cenar con mis padres. Cuando era pequeña.**

Así que Serena fue pequeña, alguna vez. Darien palpó su barbilla. En un mes que llevaba viviendo con la pequeña delincuente apenas podía decir algo de ella nuevo. Era bastante reservada e introspectiva, como él. Pero no parecía ser su carácter propio, parecía más bien, consecuencia de algo. Darien activo la alarma de su sensor de mentiras, cuando vio a Serena retirarse el flequillo con la palma de la mano. Ese signo era característico. Estaba tratando de ocultar algo.

**¿Te gustaba mucho este lugar?** – Serena lo miró y frunció el ceño.

**Está tardando demasiado la mesera, ¿no crees?** – Serena torció su rostro a la barra buscando contacto con alguna mesera. Estaba muy nerviosa.

**¿Por qué no quieres hablar nada de tu pasado?** – preguntó Darien, intentándolo de nuevo.

**¿Qué quieres saber? Todo lo importante está en ese expediente…-**gruñó Serena como si no pareciera advertir la insistencia de Darien.

Darien bufó. Quería conocerla. Cuanto más se cerraba en banda, más necesitaba saber de ella. ¿Tenía hermanos? ¿Había tenido alguna vez novio? ¿Y coche propio? ¿Siempre quiso ser informática? ¿Le gustan los perros? La única cosa clara que parecía tener Darien respecto a Serena, era que amaba la cerveza, los ordenadores y los piercings.

**La hamburguesa de buey es mi perdición. Esta deliciosa, espero que no cambiaran la receta…**-comentó divertida tapando su rostro con la carta. Darien reía como bobo. La hamburguesa de buey también era su plato favorito. Otra estúpida coincidencia.

**Quiero conocerte. Saber cosas de ti. Pero necesito que me des la oportunidad.**

Demasiado profundo para ella. Demasiado compromiso en esta primera cena fuera. Serena agarró la cerveza y dio un buen sorbo, tamborileando sus pies, frenéticamente en el suelo. Darien seguía sus movimientos con suspicacia, esperando una respuesta.

**¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi padre. Un poco.**

Darien tragó duro. Eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Serena posó la cerveza y lo miró fijamente. Los destellos de las luces rojas impactaron en su rostro, algo demacrado.

**Mi padre fue un militar de época. Cuando yo nací, el estaba dando balazos en el Vietnam. Cuando el regresó de la guerra, para mí era un desconocido. Por eso intenté estar a la altura de todo lo que me pedía, pero nunca…nunca era suficiente. Siempre había un motivo por el que reñir a la tonta Serena. Si no sacaba todo matriculas en el Instituto, el nunca quedaba contento. Era muy exigente, demasiado. Su autocontrol no tenía límites, y eso me hacía infeliz. ¿Sabes? Creo que hubiese preferido tener otra hija, en vez de a mí.**

**Serena…**-Darien no podía decir una sola palabra.

**Todavía recuerdo el día que me matriculé en Ingeniería Informática. Esa noche nadie cenó en mi casa. Mis padres querían que me casara con un hijo de un veterano que poseía unas tierras en Texas. ¿Puedes creerlo? A penas puedo cocer un huevo y querían que fuera una buena esposa y madre de muchos niños. Mi padre me gritó y me dijo cosas horribles. Me dijo que lo avergonzaba. Creo que ese fue mi punto de inflexión.**

**¿Punto de inflexión? **

**A partir de ese momento me desvinculé de mi madre y de mi padre. Me fui a estudiar fuera y descubrí muchas cosas nuevas. Me di cuenta que no quería seguir anclada a las normas y los estereotipos. Quería vivir mi vida, ser libre, no tener barreras para practicar lo que me apasionaba. Y así me convertí en lo que soy.**

**¿Tus padres…?**

**No. Murieron. Mi padre de cáncer. Nunca me despedí de él. Mi madre, supongo que murió de pena semanas más tarde. Tampoco me importó.**

Darien se rascó la nuca. ¿Cómo no podía importarle a alguien la muerte de sus padres? Serena era todo un armazón de acero, pero bajo esa superficie, llaca un corazón dolorido por no haber cumplido las expectativas de un padre muy egoísta. ¿Quién no querría una hija como Serena? Está bien, se había ido por el mal camino, pero era la mujer más inteligente e intrigante que había conocido. Cualquier hombre querría estar toda su vida con ella. Incluso él. Si no estuviera casado. Incluso.

**¿No tienes más familia? –** ella volvió a levantar la vista como no comprendiendo la palabra. **Ya sabes, algún pariente.**

**No me interesa. Tengo mi vida y soy libre. Bueno, ahora no. Pero en cuanto todo esto acabe, desapareceré de nuevo.**

**¿Desaparecer? **– preguntó nervioso Darien. Serena asintió.

No dijo nada más. ¿Serena planeaba desaparecer? Bueno, era lógico. Desde el principio supo que ella era alma libre. No se quedaría mucho más tiempo, viendo la vida parar. Y el FBI no podría ofrecerle nada que mereciera la pena. Nada que al menos ella quisiera.

**¿Has hablado con tu mujer?** – preguntó Serena distraída.

**¿Hablado…con? No** – negó el dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

**¿Cuándo…?**

**No es asunto tuyo** – en la fulminó con la mirada, y volvió a dirigir de nuevo su vista al plato. Serena se quedó petrificada.

**Perdona…**-susurró como si no quisiese decirlo en verdad.

¿Serena pidiendo perdón? El frunció el ceño. Esa respuesta por parte de él había sido de un impresentable. El tema de Michiru simplemente le alteraba. No entendía porque de un tiempo a esta parte no deseaba verla, ni llamarla, ni saber de ella. Más bien deseaba que desapareciera del mapa. Quizás para ser libre de hacer algo que de otra manera no podría. Y esos labios, esos labios húmedos de Serena brillando en las luces del local, le estaban llamando a ser besados. Y de nuevo se encontraba en la misma situación. Simplemente no podía traicionar más su matrimonio. Al menos, de momento.

**Me gusta que hayamos venido a cenar…-**comentó Serena sonriente, mordiendo de su hamburguesa. Él le respondió sonriendo también.

**A mí también.**

Después de un par de horas de intensa comida, con postre de chocolate incluido, Serena y Darien pasearon hasta la Avenida Principal, donde habían aparcado su coche. Darien iba demasiado abstraído pensando en sus cosas, en todo, en nada. En Serena.

**Cuantas estrellas. Nunca me había dado cuenta…-**comentó ella soñadora e infantil

Darien alzó la vista y vio las estrellas. Pero no le llamó la atención. Las luces de la ciudad opacaban bastante la belleza de la luna y sus compañeras. En la Colina sin embargo, alejados de la marabunta de la ciudad, podrían verse de maravilla. Fue un instante de locura. Nadie en su sano juicio lo habría hecho, pero Darien actuó sin pensar. Agarró la mano de Serena y la guio hacia el coche.

Condujo rápido hacia una salida en las afueras de la ciudad. Serena incurrió en que ese no era el camino de regreso a casa pero Darien no respondió. Serena tenía que ver las estrellas en su estado más puro y sensacional. Solo así, podría dormir tranquilo esta noche.

**¿Cómo conociste este sitio?** – preguntó ella, agarrándose los brazos.

Hacía demasiado frio. Quizás no. Solo que ella era tan descuidada que había olvidado de nuevo una chaqueta con la que abrigarse. Darien, percatándose de ello, se sacó su chaqueta de piel y la posó sobre sus hombros.

**¿Mejor?** – preguntó él. Ella asintió tímida y algo sonrojada.

**Son hermosas. Las estrellas. Cuantas hay…-**miró ensimismada el cielo, sonriente. Muy feliz.

**Me gusta esa constelación. Tiene forma de oso** – comentó el distraído, con las manos en los bolsillos.

**¿Cuál? No la veo.**

Darien la miró y ella le miraba interrogante. Deseaba ver esa constelación. Y él deseaba tocar su piel. Se situó detrás de ella, y agarrándole la muñeca, llevo su brazo en la dirección correcta para señalar a lo que se había referido hace unos minutos.

**Vaya…-** dijo ella sorprendida – **Quiero ver más. Enséñamelas**

Darien volvió a guiarla por el firmamento ante la atenta mirada de Serena, que seguía ensimismada todos sus movimientos. Darien la estaba tocando, inocente, pero ella se sentía en llamas. No debía de hacerlo, pero estaba excitada. El aliento de Darien en su oído estaba despertando su instinto más primario.

**La que más me gusta es aquella** – Darien midió sus palabras, hablando de manera sensual. **¿Sabes por qué?**

**¿Por qué?** – preguntó ella conteniendo la respiración y girando el rostro para verle frente a frente.

**Por qué habla de amores imposibles, ahogados por la pasión de tener que ocultarse.**

**¿Ocultarse?** – preguntó ella hipnotizada por sus ojos.

**Ocultarse.**

Darien no lo podía resistir más. Los labios de Serena estaban demasiado cerca. Se acercó a ella y la besó, sin esperar una indirecta o el permiso de la rubia. En seguida supo de su beneplácito, cuando ella rodeo la nuca de él, con su brazo, mientras se giraba lentamente. El separó su rostro del de ella, mientras la sostenía con sus manos y sonrío. Ella clavó su mirada en él y le besó.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente. Como si no hubiera tiempo suficiente. Como si solo existiesen él y ella en el mundo. Serena se separó de Darien, y él le acarició el rostro.

**Darien, tengo que decirte algo.**

El la miró, pero no vio nada en los ojos de ella. Sin embargo, ella acababa de tomar una decisión. Tenía que confiar en Darien. Le contaría su cita con la persona misteriosa de Internet y el decidiría sobre su destino. Se lo debía.


	10. Todo estará bien

De vuelta a casa. Serena acababa de soltarle la bomba informativa a Darien y éste la había escuchado pacientemente, aunque con un gesto entre enfado e incomprensión. Una vez ella había terminado su relato, Darien la había agarrado, ligeramente, por el antebrazo y la había montado en el auto. Hasta ese momento, Serena pensaba que Darien no estaba ofuscado. Hasta que el cerró la puerta del copiloto y ahogo un grito con el puño, mientras daba una patada a una piedra. Darien estaba muy enfadado. Tendría que haberlo supuesto por esa forma de mantener una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

Darien se había montado en el auto, y le había dirigido su fría mirada durante un par de segundos antes de arrancar el motor. Una mirada tan mortífera, que ella se sentía a dos metros bajo tierra.

Serena estaba contrariada. Está bien. Alan había entrado en su casa, había intentado besarla y se había propasado. Pero gracias a él, Diamante o algún secuaz, se había puesto en contacto con ella para verla, y eso podía ser una buena oportunidad para atraparle. Ella pondría su vida en riesgo, pero necesitaba ver frente a frente a quien la había intentado asesinar dos veces.

**¿Sabes?** – Darien por fin habló y Serena lo miró fijamente. Había cambiado su expresión hostil por una de sincera preocupación. **Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que estabas completamente loca. Eras una jovencita viviendo en un barrio de mierda, como si tu vida hubiese dejado de importarte.**

Serena lo miró. Le hubiera gustado gritarle que no tenía ni idea de cómo era ella. ¿Con que derecho se creía para hablar? Ella solo le había contado determinadas cosas de su vida, pero no tenía ni idea lo duro que había sido marcharse de Arizona, sin nada.

**No vas a ir a ese sitio. Te lo prohíbo terminantemente** – gruñó Darien finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo copioso por no abandonar el control del volante para zarandearla por su osadía.

**¿Me lo prohíbes? Quien te crees que eres…-** protestó Serena, viéndose interrumpida por la furia de Darien.

**¡Soy tu superior! No vuelvas a cuestionar mi autoridad ¿Entendiste? **– él le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira y Serena se mantuvo estática, petrificada ante él. ¿**Entendiste sí o no?** – volvió a preguntar Darien.

Serena asintió levemente y redirigió sus ojos azules a la carretera. Las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos, y ella por nada del mundo iba a mostrar su debilidad. Procuró pensar en cosas felices, en quitarle importancia a ese grito de poder, pero lo cierto es que la había desgarrado por dentro.

La tristeza fue dando lugar a rabia contenida. Serena apenas podía contenerse. En cuanto Darien estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento del hogar unifamiliar, Serena se bajó como alma que lleva el diablo, y comenzó su paso furioso hasta la puerta.

Darien la siguió a una distancia prudencial. Verla entrar en casa dando un portazo le hizo ver que la discusión no había quedado, ni mucho menos, zanjada de camino a casa. Serena iba a sacar toda la artillería pesada y solo Dios sabe como terminarían.

Darien admiró las llaves de su auto. ¿Se habría equivocado? Tal vez hubiese traspaso los límites, una vez más con Serena. Si fuera Seiya o Haruka los que pidieran reunirse con Diamante, él ya estaría preparando un buen operativo. Pero sin embargo, la sola idea de sentir que Serena pudiese acercarse a esa sabandija, lo estaba poniendo furioso.

Al entrar en casa, la vio de espaldas encendiéndose un cigarro. Movía un pie aceleradamente, como si estuviese preparando su discurso sobre chorradas anarquistas que Darien aborrecía.

**Mira, Darien…-**Serena dio una calada a su cigarraro, saboreando el humo, y dejándolo salir dos segundos después. **Te guste o no, voy a citarme con esa persona. Quiero mirar a la cara a la persona que lleva atormentándome todo este mes.**

**¿Estás loca? Qué tal si te mete una bala entre ceja y ceja y acabamos con esto. No voy a permitirlo.**

**¿Qué te pasa? Es necesario para avanzar en el caso. Si no voy, las consecuencias podrían ser peores. Podría encontrarme aquí. **

**No te hará daño si te mantienes conmigo, Serena.**

**¿Y voy a estar contigo toda la vida para protegerme, Darien? ¿Qué pasará con Michiru? **

Darien silenció. Michiru de nuevo. Todavía no sabía nada de ella y tampoco le importaba mucho. Las pocas veces que se acordaba de ella, se sentía tremendamente culpable por hacer que Serena fuera el centro de su universo. Pero cada día que pasaba, y la conocía más, más deseaba cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo. Todavía podía recordarla pálida y fría, en el suelo de su apartamento.

**Serena, entiende que es peligroso y no puedo autorizar algo así.**

**Entonces lo hará Taiki. Mañana mismo se lo voy a comunicar** – dijo ella apagando su cigarrillo, mientras Darien la sujetaba del antebrazo.

**Ni se te ocurra hacerlo…-**un susurró acompañado de la mirada más mortífera, que no amedrentó a Serena.

**Pruébame.**

Serena se soltó de su brazo acusador y comenzó su sendero hacia la cocina. Estaba completamente decidida. Si mañana Darien no había tomado una decisión, sería ella misma la que levantara el teléfono para comunicarle a Taiki lo que había sucedido.

**Si lo haces, mañana mismo abandono el operativo. Cogeré mis cosas y me iré** – escuchó como la amenazaba Darien desde la distancia.

La respuesta de Serena fue clara y convincente. Un portazo en la puerta del jardín como resultado de su salida repentina a la parte trasera de la casa. Darien se quedó allí plantado, sin obtener respuesta y muy ofuscado. Quizás sería lo mejor. Quizás lo mejor sería abandonar el operativo y tomarse unas vacaciones con su esposa. Su esposa Michiru, claro está. Pero ni siquiera podría disfrutarlas, porque solo en pensar en no volver a ver a Serena se le revolvía el estómago. Resignado decidió irse a tomar una ducha relajante.

Mientras, Serena daba vueltas alrededor del jardín. Parecía un león enjaulado. Inconscientemente, ya estaba fumando su segundo cigarro en una franja horaria de 3 minutos. Maldito Darien, maldita inconsciencia de ella por haber confesado la verdad y maldita manía autoritaria del moreno. Serena aspiró el humo y se sentó en el césped del jardín. La noche había refrescado, pero aun así, una suave brisa estival mecía las hojas de los arboles de alrededor.

Resignada a su destino, se tumbó en el suelo a admirar las estrellas. Las luces de la urbanización apenas podían ocultad el brillo majestuoso de las constelaciones. Las estrellas eran muy bonitas, y más aun la Luna. En su cuarto creciente, brillaba como nada en el firmamento. Serena sonrío levemente. Le hubiera gustado ser Astronauta.

También le hubiera gustado encontrarse en los brazos de Darien en aquel parador donde habían admirado las estrellas. Si ella no hubiese abierto la boca, puede que la noche hubiera acabado mucho mejor que ahora. Aunque un sentimiento de culpabilidad la reconcomía al saber que había vuelto a besar a un hombre casado, no podía evitar sentir que lo necesitaba. Jamás lo reconocería en público, pero Darien le gustaba. Le gustaba como ningún otro hombre hasta ahora, y eso era un problema.

Serena dio otra calada a su cigarro y aspiró tranquilamente. La luz del dormitorio estaba encendida. Darien estaría allí, preparándose para dormir después de su discusión. ¿Qué estaría pensado él? Y pensando en lo que él pensaría, Serena se fue quedando dormida, en la suave cama de césped.

Darien llevaba varias horas despierto, esperando que Serena hiciera acto de presencia para aclarar las cosas, pero la rubia no había aparecido. Resignado, Darien salió en su búsqueda. Al no encontrarla en la casa se asustó. Esa pequeña demoníaca no se habría atrevido a irse sin permiso. No, de nuevo. Cuando Darien ya estaba a punto de tomar su ropa para vestirse e ir en su búsqueda, cuando reparó en la puerta del jardín trasero entre abierta.

Y allí la descubrió, acurrucada en el césped, con el cabello rubio alborotado y una expresión infantil. Darien sonrío y se acercó a ella.

**Serena…-**acarició su brazo suavemente intentando despertarla.

**No te vayas…-**susurró ella, completamente dormida.

**Serena, despierta** – volvió a acariciarla.

**No te vayas, Darien. No me dejes.**

Darien la miró. Serena tenía una expresión infantil, ligeramente turbada por el ceño fruncido que ella mantenía. Estaba preocupada, seguramente por la amenaza que Darien había dicho sin pensar, de volver con su mujer y abandonar el operativo. Darien negó con la cabeza. A veces podía ser un inconsciente. Así que la cogió en brazos, y la llevó al dormitorio, para tumbarla en cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó en su cama, aturdida, y con su ropa todavía puesta. Lo último que recordaba era estar tirada en el césped admirando las estrellas y fumando como una posesa. ¿El motivo? Darien. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el lado derecho de la cama. El no estaba. Volvió a refruncir el ceño y sintió el tirón de la piel sobre las sienes.

Palpándose un poco la cabeza, descubrió nuevos nudos de pelo que podrían convertirse en un nido de pájaros envidiable.

Al pasar por el espejo se quejó sonoramente. Despertarse de esa manera, podía ser muy perturbador. La sombra negra y el eyerline, permanecían inalterables en sus parpados, ahora convertidos en ojos pandas. Y ese pelo. Había que hacer algo con ese pelo. Así que entró en el baño, y tras frotarse 6 veces el rostro con jabón, consiguió parecer de nuevo la antigua Serena anarquista, algo con lo que se conformó.

Al bajar las escaleras, un olor a bacon frito la llamó irremediablemente. Lo supo, cuando su estomago rugió sonoramente en respuesta al reclamo. Corrió hacia la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a un Darien con su equitación de policía puesta. Lucía unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, y el cinturón con dos pistolas agarradas en su alta espalda. Serena sintió retroceder unos meses a cuando lo conoció.

**¿Tú cocinando? –** la voz de Serena sobresaltó a un Darien plenamente concentrado en que el bacon no saltase y manchase su camiseta impoluta. Entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo y contestó.

**Tenía hambre** – escueto, pensó Serena. Sonriendo levemente se sentó sobre la barra americana.

**¿Sucede algo en especial?** – comentó Serena mientras mordía un pancake de un plato solitario.

**¿A qué te refieres?** – preguntó Darien volviéndose hacia ella. Ella sonrío y le señaló el cinturón. **Ah, esto.**

**Sí, eso** – contestó ella mordiendo de nuevo el pancake.

**Voy a ir a Central.**

Serena frunció el ceño.

**Si quieres ir a ver a esa rata de Diamante, al menos, necesitarás un buen equipo detrás** – comentó él como si no pasase nada.

Serena se quedó ligeramente sorprendida, y después conmocionada. Darien había decidido no entrometerse más en la vida de Serena y tratarla como un igual. Y eso no sabía si le gustaba o no. Sin más que decir, Darien se puso a comer, pero obvio la presencia de Serena.

**De acuerdo. Estás enfadado porque…**-se burlo Serena buscando la sonrisa cómplice del moreno, pero tan solo encontró una ligera mueca de burla y un silencio sepulcral.

Serena entornó los ojos. A veces Darien podía resultar muy muy perturbador. Se sirvió un café y en el tiempo que tardo en prepararse dos tostadas, Darien había desaparecido de casa, para variar.

**Al final va a ser verdad eso de que se le da bien desaparecer y hacerse invisible** – susurró ella, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo.

Tan solo trascurrieron un par de horas hasta que Darien apareció por la puerta, con un auténtico despliegue de medios. Afortunadamente, todos fueron suficientemente inteligentes para no venir trajeados con sus uniformes de FBI. Unos diez hombres se adentraron en la casa, vestidos con ropa casual, y llevando maletines plateados cargados de equipos de escucha.

**Serena **– dijo un Taiki solemne, apareciendo por detrás del Inspector Haruka. **Mi enhorabuena por conseguir que Diamante quiera verte. Estoy orgulloso de tu labor.**

Taiki agarró la mano de Serena, todavía desconcertada, y la agitó alegremente mientras le sonreía de manera cínica. Si, el sexto sentido de Serena le decía que Taiki no había cambiado en absoluto su opinión sobre ella. Seguía siendo una sabandija a los ojos de cualquier federal.

**Bien** – dijo Taiki dando una palmada. **Manos a la obra. Chicos, coloquen eso por aquella esquina…-ordenó Taiki alejándose hacia una esquina de la sala d estar.**

Serena vio a Taiki danzar por la sala, señalando muchos sitios, mientras su equipo colocaba todo tipo de cables y sistemas de escucha. Estaba claro lo que pretendían. Iban a monitorizar todos sus movimientos durante su peculiar cita.

**No sé si será buena idea, Darien…**-susurró ella agarrándole de un brazo, discretamente.

**Tranquilízate. Es el protocolo** – fue la respuesta fría del moreno, mientras se alejaba de ella, en busca de Taiki.

Serena se mordió el labio. Los federales se lo tomaban todo muy en serio. Ya no estaba tan segura de que citarse con un desconocido fuese estimulante y divertido. Estaba comenzando a asustarse mucho, y ni siquiera Darien estaba a su lado para confortarla.

**Serena, siéntate. Debemos explicarte cómo funciona todo esto **– le pidió amablemente Haruka, mientras la llevaba al sofá principal.

Haruka si que era un buen chico. Al fin y al cabo, le había salvado una vez la vida. En aquel momento, ella estaba demasiado ciega de rencor e ira para pensar en lo bien que se había comportado el Inspector, pero ahora visto desde la distancia, hasta le parecía ver un par de ojos verdes esmeralda muy amables.

**Bien, ¿sabes qué es esto? **– Haruka le enseñó un micrófono inalámbrico, con tecnología DUAL. El instrumental a lo James Bond no era su especialidad, pero sabía manejarse. **Esto irá rodeando tu cintura, abrochado con cinta aislante. El micrófono irá colocado de esta manera**.

Serena asintió viendo como Haruka le explicaba cómo colocarse el enganche del micro. Aparentemente, parecía un broche de brillantes, solo aparentemente. Serena frunció el ceño. ¿No levantaría las sospechas de Diamante al verla con un broche totalmente innecesario en su escote?

**Después te pondremos un GPS inalámbrico. Por lo que pueda pasar. Es este** – Haruka le posó un diminuto botón en la mano y Serena lo miró ceñuda.

**¿Por lo que pueda pasar?** – preguntó Serena sonriente. Haruka le sonrío también.

**Podrían complicarse las cosas. A veces…**

**¡Haruka!** – la voz de Darien sobresalió entre el murmullo del resto del equipo. Haruka le miró y durante unos segundos, se mantuvieron frente a frente sin decir nada.

Al final Haruka se levantó del sofá, ofreciéndole una última mirada comprensiva, y se marchó al exterior de la casa. En su lugar, se sentó un Darien visiblemente nervioso, que se frotaba las manos sin parar.

**¿Qué ha sido eso?** – preguntó ella disconforme.

**¿El qué?** – preguntó el de nuevo, haciéndose el indiferente.

**Oh, vamos Darien. Parecíais dos leones luchando por el liderazgo…-** dijo Serena, con un deje de incredulidad en su voz.

**No me gusta verte cerca de él. **

Una mirada abrasadora la recorrió de arriba abajo. Solo Darien podía hacer un comentario tan devastador sin apenas despeinarse. Sacó una pistola pequeña, negra, y la posó sobre la mesa cuidadosamente.

**Esto es una Glock. Es importante que aprendas a montarla y desmontarla con precisión en apenas segundos. Te será útil si surgen problemas. Es bastante sencilla, ni siquiera tiene retracción. Atiende.**

Darien montó la pistola y espero unos segundos, intentando ver la reacción de Serena. Después la desmontó y puso el cargador en la mesa.

**¿Otra vez?** – preguntó él. Ella asintió. El volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento. **Ahora prueba tú.**

Serena cogió la pistola en sus manos. No era la primera vez que tenía una de ese aspecto en sus manos, ni tampoco la primera vez que las había visto montarse y desmontarse. Serena la miró ceñuda. Era elegante y compacta. Perfecta para una mujer.

**Vamos, prueba** – dijo Darien

Serena montó la pistola y volvió a desmontarla en tan solo 20 segundos. Al terminar, imitó a Darien posando el cargador sobre la mesa y lo miró. Estaba petrificado. Ni siquiera podía pestañear. Lentamente, una sonrisa de satisfacción fue asomando por su rostro.

**Demasiado bien para ser la primera vez** – susurró él, mirándola a los ojos.

**Supongo que aprendo deprisa** – comentó ella pizpireta, sonriendo dulcemente.

Darien negó con la cabeza. Ambos sabían que Serena no acababa de aprender en ese momento a montar y desmontar Glocks, pero no era el momento de preguntas sin respuesta. Tan solo faltaban unas horas para la cita en el Pub Cristal, y todo debía estar minuciosamente preparado.

Unas agentes colocaron todo el equipo de audio y micrófono en el cuerpo de Serena. Ella se sintió violenta, pues a penas las conocía, y esas mujeres se movían por su cuerpo, descubriendo rincones que ni ella misma sabía que tenía. Diablos, si que era incómodo llevar la tripa envuelta en una capa de cinco centímetros de cinta adhesiva.

Afortunadamente, la persona que le pidió que fuese vestida de rojo, dio en el clavo. Serena había traído entre su escaso equipaje, su vestido de gala. Al menos, ella lo denomina así. Se lo había puesto en el concierto de rock metal de un antiguo novio, hacía ya bastantes años, pero todavía seguía sentándole como un guante.

El vestido, llevaba un escote en forma de corazón, y caía acampanado hasta la rodilla. El vuelo estaba hecho de seda y tul, y la espalda, se abrochaba con una elegante cremallera dorada. Al verse con el vestido puesto, sintió retroceder 10 años. Aquella juventud sin preocupaciones. Ahora estaba disfrazada de Matahari, con un Glock en su liga izquierda, preparada para la acción.

Serena se miró al espejo. Parecía una chica sexy. Su cabello rubio, había sido moldeado con tenacillas, y las agentes, mucho más amables con el paso de las horas, se habían ofrecido para maquillarla a conciencia. Debía aparentar más edad de la que realmente tenía. Era necesario, quien fuera a la cita, que la viera como una mujer y no como una niña.

Mientras Darien paseaba como un león enjaulado por el salón. A poco iba a empezar a dar gritos como Serena no apareciera por las escaleras. ¿Cuánto podían tardar en colocar un equipo de sonido? Andrew, allí presente, leyendo un libro sobre como piratear cuentas bancarias, dejó su concentración para reparar en el sendero de inquietud que Darien estaba rociando por la sala. Algo no andaba bien con su amigo e iba a averiguarlo.

**Shields, ven conmigo** – gruñó Taiki saliendo al exterior de la casa.

Darien salió tras su jefe, y guardó una distancia prudencial. Taiki estaba turbado. Lo sabía por esa forma de encender el cigarro, de manera ansiosa, para después dar un par de caladas y tirarlo. Y así, vuelta a empezar. Con toda la cajetilla si era preciso.

**No me equivoqué al elegir esta casa. En cuanto la vi, supe que este sería un buen lugar para esa chica…-**comentó Taiki mirando el cielo despejado.

**¿Qué sucede, jefe? **

Taiki se giró y clavó sus ojos en Darien, encogido por el frío en su chaqueta de piel.

**No irás con ella **

**¿Cómo?**

**No irás con ella al operativo. La acompañarán Kou y Furuhata.**

**¡Tengo que ir con ella! Solo confía en mí** – alzó la voz Darien.

Vamos, no se lo podía creer. Toda esta operación había sido coordinada desde la Central, y Taiki nunca había puesto problemas. Ahora, cuando realmente Serena le necesitaba, Taiki le prohibía terminantemente, acompañarla. No podía ser posible.

**Me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa. Michiru tenía razón. Lo más sensato sería mandarte de vuelta a tu casa con tu esposa. Ella te está…**-hizo una pausa y dio una calada honda a su cigarro – **te está trastocando demasiado.**

**No pienso apartarme. Me necesita ahora** – Darien se dejó llevar y levantó su dedo acusador ante el rostro impasible de Taiki.

**¿Te necesita ella o la necesitas tú, Darien? **

Darien silenció y bajó su dedo. Mierda. Santa mierda. Conocía esa expresión. Taiki no cambiaría de opinión. Le importaba una mierda si Serena salía mal parada en esta operación. Siempre había sido de esa manera. Serena le importaba una mierda. Para él, ella siempre sería esa niña de barrio que jugaba a la mafia, pero no tenía donde caerse muerta.

**No irás. Si vuelves a hacer cualquier comentario, date por retirado de este caso **– Taiki le dirigió una última mirada mortífera, y apagando el cigarro en el césped del jardín se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa.

Darien resopló y se llevó una mano al cabello. Seiya llegaba de una furgoneta negra, con las gafas de sol y en dirección a Darien. El inútil de Haruka y Seiya, iban a acompañarla en un operativo que se llevaba a cabo en una discoteca llena de prostitutas. El tonto de Haruka aun podría dar un pase, pero Seiya, y su nulo autocontrol…En cuestión de diez minutos se estaría follando a alguien en el baño.

**Jefe, tiene mala cara** – comentó Seiya mordaz, mientras se retiraba las lentes.

**Escúchame bien, Kou. No quiero que te separes de ella ni un minuto. ¿Está claro? Me importa una mierda si hay una prostituta que está dispuesta a chupártela gratis. Si algo sucede. Si le ocurre algo, aunque sea un rasguño, no volverás a necesitar de una puta. ¿Entendiste?** – sin quererlo, Darien había agarrado las solapas de un Seiya sorprendido.

**Wow, tranquilo, Darien. Todo va a estar bien** – dijo el joven, separándose de su jefe.

**Más te vale, Kou. Mas te vale**

Kou entró en la casa, con su paso desganado habitual y Darien le siguió. Taiki comenzaba a darles instrucciones, cuando Serena bajó las escaleras, acompañadas de las dos agentes.

**Guau, Serena….-**dijo un Haruka, ligeramente sonrosado.

**Pareces una auténtica muñeca** – comentó Seiya con un deje seductor en su voz, que no pasó desapercibido para Darien.

Pero era verdad. Estaba imponente. Ese vestido, que enmarcaba sus pechos a la perfección, y esas largas piernas adornadas con unos finos zapatos de tacón. El cabello rubio, ondeaba desparramado por su pecho, y unos labios rojos, pedían ser besados. Serena estaba, definitivamente, irresistible.

**Vamos chicos, recogemos** – dijo un enérgico Taiki, después de haber mirado embobado más de lo necesario a la rubia.

**Estás preciosa…-**comentó Darien agarrando la mano de Serena. Estás fría.

**Estoy nerviosa. Empiezo a pensar que no fue buena idea…-**dijo ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

**Todo estará bien, no te preocupes…-**Darien estaba hipnotizado por la presencia de Serena. Le retiró un mechón de cabello, para posarlo por detrás de la oreja.

**¿Estarás conmigo, verdad?** – preguntó ella.

Darien la miró. Después miró a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros habían salido de casa, para recoger el material. Volvió a mirarla, y ella se mantenía expectante.

**Serena, no podré ir contigo. Te acompañaran los Inspectores Seiya y Haruka.**

**¿Qué?** – preguntó ella alterada. **No, no pienso ir sin ti. ¡No puedo!**

**Shhh **– la abrazó contra su pecho – **Todo irá bien. Estaré más cerca de lo que crees. Y si las cosas se ponen difíciles, nada va a impedir que entre a rescate. Siempre ha sido así.**

**Quiero que seas tú, Darien. No quiero ir con ellos. Por favor. Haré todo lo que me pidan. Por favor** – Serena se tambaleaba nerviosa en sus brazos y el la apretó más contra él.

**Tranquila, princesa. Tranquila…-**Darien acarició el cabello de Serena impotente por la situación.

Si su presencia en este Operativo no estuviera pendiendo de un hilo, el mismo agarraría del cuello a Taiki para exigirle que lo dejase trabajar a gusto con Serena. Pero si quería seguir manteniéndose a su lado, debía tragar y aguantar las órdenes.

**Quiero darte algo…-**dijo Darien separándola y sacando una cajita de un bolsillo de su cazadora. **Es para ti.**

**¿Qué es?** – preguntó ella confusa, mirándole.

**No lo sé** – sonrío él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Serena abrió la cajita de terciopelo. Dentro, se encontraban dos alianzas de oro, en un terciopelo de color blanco. Eran hermosas. Finas y elegantes. Nada llamativas.

**Son unas alianzas…-**comentó ella, conteniendo la risa, incrédula.

**Se lo mucho que te preocupaba no tener una, así que hoy mismo fui a recogerlas.**

**No me preocupaba tanto. Eres tu el que estás al pendiente de hasta el más mínimo detalle…-**comentó ella divertida.

**Ven aquí…-**dijo agarrándole su mano**. Quiero ser yo mismo el que te la ponga.**

Mágicamente, al sentir la alianza rozar su dedo, sintió una especie de descarga emocional. Realmente si era muy simbólico el tema de las alianzas. Se había sentido como si en ese momento, hubiese sido atada a Darien para siempre.

**Yo también quiero ponértela a ti. Bueno, es decir, si tú quieres, claro** – Serena estaba muy nerviosa. Darien asintió y le entregó su mano.

Serena le puso la alianza, mirándole a los ojos y el la besó. No pudo contenerse. Era absolutamente necesario. Necesario para él y arriesgado para su integridad. Si cualquier compañero veía lo sucedido, Taiki lo pondría fuera del caso y le comunicaría todo lo sucedido a Michiru.

**Gracias por todo…-**susurró Serena palpándole el rostro.

Serena salió primero del domicilio. El cielo la cegó momentáneamente. Sorprendentemente, el mal tiempo anunciado esta semana en la televisión no se había llevado a cabo. Los chicos la montaron en un todoterreno negro de serie, con Seiya y Haruka. Y Darien asistió a como se la llevaban primero, mientras él se montaba en otra furgoneta, con Taiki y Andrew.

El momento había llegado. Un largo viaje les esperaba. En unas horas, Serena se encontraría con la persona misteriosa que la había citado en Pub Cristal. Solo esperaba que los Dios, por una vez en su vida, se apiadaran de él, y nada malo le sucediera a Serena, porque si no, el mismo se encargaría de encontrar a Diamante, y lo mataría con sus propias manos.

**Nota de Usagich: Ha llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel. Desde el principio quería que esta historia fuese diferente a todo lo que andaba circulando por FF, y una vez más, quiero pecar de original. Quiero que ustedes me ayuden a desarrollar determinados puntos de la historia. Para ello, dejo este enlace al final de esta nota. Hay una pregunta, con cuatro opciones de respuesta, y solo se acepta una como válida. Los resultados son secretos, solo yo puedo verlos, por eso será todavía más sorpresa vuestra decisión. Os animo a responderla, y haceros participe del próximo capítulo.**

**Vale, acabo de comprobar que FF, no me deja subir el enlace en la historia. Así que dejaré el enlace a la pregunta en mi perfil. Espero sus opiniones. **


End file.
